The Life of Teenage Ninjas
by KasumiAna
Summary: The Konoha ninjas are just doing what normal teenagers would do. They have sleepovers. They have school dances. They even fall in love like normal people do. Too bad that in their lives, everything is anything but normal...
1. Slumber Party

I'm starting my story around episode 100, so Tsunade was already the Hokage, Gaara was already befriended by Naruto, and so on. And even if it doesn't make any sense, let's just say that Naruto already knew Rasengan to make it cooler.

And I'm also going to add a high school because it's just easier to write when more things are happening.

I have no clue where this fic is going to go, but I'm just gonna let my fingers do the typing, my brain to do the thinking, my mouth to do the humming, and my eyes to close and let me sleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 1: Slumber Party**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"…and just when all hope was lost, the prince came to save the day. He slay the ugly, mean, and fat dragon and swept the princess off of her pretty little feet. Then Sasuke and Ino lived happily ever after. The End."

Ino beamed. "How'd you like the story? Wasn't it sweet how Sasuke rescued me and all that stuff?"

Sakura sighed. "Yeah… Too bad that in real life, he rescued me from Gaara."

"Hmph. That was only because I wasn't stupid enough to need rescuing!"

"You're just jealous that he likes me better than you."

"In your dreams, Sakura!"

"Ino-Pig!"

"Billboard Forehead!"

Hinata and Tenten sighed. This was the fifth time that this has happened. Temari yawned. "This is getting boring. I can't believe you guys talked me into staying at a _slumber party_.

Ino and Sakura were pulling each other's hair and kicking with their feet. Everyone else hopped unto anything that would keep them safe.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Tenten asked.

Temari looked at her nails. "Nope, not at all. Too much trouble."

Tenten sighed. "I agree!"

Then, Ino and Sakura began to roll towards Hinata. She squealed a little and then…

_CRASH!!!!_

Hinata hit her head on the wall. "Oi…"

Temari stood up. "Hey Hinata, you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine… I just want to go home…"

"Just give it a night," Tenten suggested. "You might feel better in the morning."

Hinata groaned. "Okay…" She took a pillow and rested her head on it. Her faced was bright red. She wore her teddy bear PJs. Ino was wearing a lavender, silk nightgown. Sakura was wearing pink shorts and a white button-up shirt. Tenten was wearing a pink cropped top with blue knee-length shorts. Temari was wearing a halter top with a skort. Hinata looked around in embarrassment.

"So," Ino began, "now that that's over, let's play truth or dare."

"Fine," Sakura answered. "Temari, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Tenten stood up. "I have a good one. I dare you to go up to Shikamaru and say that he looks hot with his shirt off."

"No way! He's still mad at me for trying to destroy Konoha."

"Dare's a dare, Temari," Tenten said, grinning. "It's either that or you lock your decision on truth."

"Fine… Truth."

Tenten grinned again. Temari got a bad feeling. "Do you like Shikamaru as a guy?"

Temari raised her eyebrow. "Where did you get that idea?"

Ino and Sakura giggled. "_Awe…_ She likes him," they said together.

Temari crossed her arms. "I do not!"

Ino held out her finger. "You said that Temari. If the day comes when he falls in love with someone else, remember what you said. You might just regret it."

Temari fell into the bed. "Fine, I really do not care about him."

Ino smirked. She turned to Hinata. "Hinata, truth or dare?"

Her head snapped up. "Huh?!... Um… Truth."

Ino thought for a moment, until Sakura pushed her out of the way. "Hinata, who do you like?"

Hinata's face turned white. "…"

She looked at her hands. Her index fingers where doing that weird twiddling thing again. She looked back up at the faces staring at her.

"…I…I think I like…"

They pulled their faces closer and closer.

Hinata's lips trembled. "…Kiba?"

Sakura and Ino slapped their hands over each other's mouth. Temari looked at the ceiling. Tenten fell over.

"Is it a big deal?" Hinata asked. "I'm sure I'm not the only one to like someone else."

Slowly, the people began to laugh. "Okay," Sakura said. "She has an amazing point. But now, someone truth or dare me…I choose dare."

Tenten's eyes lit up. "Go up to Sasuke, forcefully hug him, and kiss his lips."

Sakura's mouth dropped. "But, he'll hate me for it."

"A dare's a dare, Sakura."

She sighed. "Truth."

"Do you like Naruto?"

"What!" Her eyes went wide. "Why would I? He's a dropout with no spirit at all."

Ino poked her arm. "That's funny coming from you, since he _did_ keep you safe more than Sasuke did. And he _is_ a better fighter than you. And he _did _manage to beat both Neji and Gaara. And—"

"Well, maybe you should ask him out, Ino," Tenten finally said," since you think he's so great. I mean Neji was having a bad day. If things were different, Naruto would have lost." She raised an eyebrow. "But back to the question. Do you like him?"

"No!"

Ino fell back. "Okay, sheesh. My turn, then."

"Truth or dare?" Tenten asked excitedly.

"Truth."

"Have you ever liked anyone besides for Sasuke?"

"No…"

"Are you sure?"

"…maybe not…"

"Which is it?"

"Maybe I've liked a few people besides him, but even Sakura thinks that Neji's kinda cute. Even you think he's cute."

Tenten blushed a bit. "Okay, since I've done most of the questions, you guys can truth or dare me as much as you want before midnight… Temari goes first."

Temari looked from the ceiling to Tenten. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to spray paint 'I love Neji, signed Tenten' on one of the walls in the academy."

"Okay, I'll do that tomorrow."

Gasps. Sakura pushed Ino out of her way again. "You would do that and risk humiliation?"

Tenten shook her head. "Nope. I'll just say that Neji probably wrote it in hopes of it becoming true."

"Nice one."

That night, they managed to find out that Tenten's first crush was Shino, she had had a crush on Rock Lee for a month, and then stopped, and that her first kiss was to Choji. Yes, Hinata did wind up going home early.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kiba and Naruto stood outside their window, eavesdropping on their conversation. They high-fived, both laughing.

"Wow, Tenten used to like Shino!," Naruto said on their way home. "And she used to like fuzzy eyebrows."

Kiba placed Akamaru in his jacket. "We should go take pictures of Tenten painting the wall, just to show everyone that Neji wouldn't have done that, and to embarrass her even more after throwing up at lunch yesterday."

Naruto laughed harder. "Good one, Kiba." Then a few seconds passed and he just stopped walking. "I still can't believe Hinata likes you… I think we should leave her alone, though. She's friendlier to us than any of the other girls."

"Okay," Kiba answered. "And I don't even think she really likes me…" he said sadly.

"She probably only said that because she had no one else to name."

"Yeah, probably… I still don't get the point of truth or dare. If you're going to have to tell a secret or do some weirdly outrageous stunt, then why would you want to play?"

Kiba shrugged. "It's probably just a girl thing."

Naruto sighed. "I don't think I'll ever understand girls

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I know that my chapters are like friggin short, but I'll try to update often. Sorry… **


	2. Consequences

Well, I'm fresh full of ideas with this new story, and I hope they're good ideas. I'm going to have my finals soon, so I won't be able to make this chapter very long, not that it's actually possible for me to write a long chapter.

I'm really feeling a funny chapter here, but I'm no comedian. Excuse my bad jokes.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 2: Consequences**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tenten pretended to not know anything about the graffiti on the wall. "Like I said, it was probably just Neji trying to get me to like him because he likes me. We all know it's true."

Ino and Sakura talked quietly among themselves about the scheme Tenten was trying to pull off. Them Kiba and Naruto strode down the hall triumphantly following a very angry Iruka-sensei, who was holding a photo in his hand.

"Tenten!" he yelled furiously.

"Yes?" Tenten said almost fearfully.

"Explain this picture…_now._" He flashed the photograph across her face. She stared at it, white-faced.

"Um, well…You see, Neji probably dressed up like me to make it seem more real."

"What did I do?" They turned around. Neji was standing there, crossing his arms and glaring straight at Tenten. "How many times do I have to tell you? I DO NOT LIKE YOU!!!"

Tenten found herself staring at the floor. She could hear girls whispering…

"Oh my, gosh, Tenten is such a liar."

"Yeah, and can you believe that she said it was clear that Neji likes her? It's so oh-my-god obvious that it's completely the other way around."

"Did you hear that she kissed Choji? _Ewe!_"

"Yeah, and did you hear that there's a coupon for free licorice in the paper?"

"Really? Let's go."

"Tenten," Iruka said. "You've just earned yourself a detention."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke walked down the hall. Naruto walked down the hall. Naruto and Sasuke walked down the hall together. Naruto and Sasuke bump into each other and dropped all of their books. Sasuke starts swearing. Naruto teases Sasuke about how he has to deal with girls constantly fighting over him. Sasuke and Naruto started fighting each other in the hall.

"At least Sakura likes you more than she likes me!"

"At least my brother likes you better than me!"

"At least you knew your parents!"

"At least you look good in orange! I have always wanted to wear orange, but I'm always stuck with either blue or black and wind up black and blue."

Naruto sighed. "Okay, you win. I do look better in orange than you do."

Sasuke grinned. "Ha, my life sucks more than yours. I have an excuse to be emo, now"

"Kuso."

Iruka started across the hallway, heading towards Naruto and Sasuke. "You two aren't supposed to see whose life sucks more because me life sucks the most and that's final! Both of you get a detention!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura waved to Sasuke. "Hello, Sasuke-kun. I heard you got a detention. I'm willing to ruin my goody-goody life and get a detention just to be with you."

"Shut up. The only reason I got into a detention was because you made my life suck."

"Oh…" She stared at the floor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, Choji, let's skip class. If everyone's going to get into a detention, then we might as well join them."

"Okay, Shikamaru, as long as there's food."

"Shh… Ino's coming"

Ino swayed from right to left, staring at the ceiling. In her daydreaming, she almost crashed into Shikamaru. "Hi, guys. Did you notice something funny?"

Choji thought for a while. "There haven't been any flashbacks?"

Ino thought for a while. "Well, yes… But does anything else strike odd to you?" No answer. Ino giggled. "Have you noticed the way Neji avoids talking to me and acts like he doesn't want to be anywhere near me?"

Choji and Shikamaru looked at each other. Shikamaru sighed. "I don't blame him. You can get pretty annoying at times."

Finally, Ino exploded. "I think he likes me!"

Awkward silence…

Choji and Shikamaru shook their heads. "Déjà vu."

"Yup."

They walked away. Ino didn't notice and just continued to talk to the wall about how Neji keeps on asking her to never come near him again, and how he always walks the opposite direction when she comes along.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neji and Shino were watching the other kids play at recess. Shino stands in the shady corner of the yard. Neji is about to take the corner.

"That's my corner," he said. "Give it back."

Shino looked up. "If you can tell me what my name is, then maybe I'll share."

Neji didn't even try. "You don't even go to our school. If you did, I would know who you were."

Shino looked at him. "Look whose talking. The only reason anyone knows who you are is because your fangirls always make a big scandal about you."

"It's not my fault I'm so loveable."

"You're not."

They looked at each other. Shino scratched his nose. "So, you've been labled anti-social, too, huh?"

"Yup."

"Then let's make an anti-social group."

Neji stared at him. "Good idea. But what would we do in it? We can't socialize since we're 'anti-social'. Tch."

Shino thought for a while. "We could _not_ socialize and just stand there staring at each other."

Neji nodded. "Good idea."

"But what would happen if someone else wanted to join us? Could we at last _talk_ to them?"

Neji shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

All of a sudden, Sakura ran up to them, screaming. She was pulling her hair, which was a mess. She just ran right past them.

"He hate's me! He says I'm the one who put him in detention. It's my entire fault! I made his life suck! He probably thinks I'm a b…"

She was well away from Neji and Shino for them to hear her finish her sentence. They stared at each other, shook their heads, and walked away. Shino had his hands in his pockets. Neji kept his arms crossed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata walked down the hall from the library carrying a stack of books all the way up to her forehead. She turned the corner. On the other side, Kiba was coming from the bathroom. They bumped into each other.

We all know what happens now. Hinata drops her books. Kiba helps her pick them up. Blah, blah, blah, blah.

Then, he looks straight into her eyes. "Hi, Hinata."

"Hello, Kiba."

She stares right back at him. For a while, they can no longer hear Sakura's endless and pathetic cries.

"Hinata, you wanna go out sometime?"

Hinata's face turns pink. "Um…" She sees how serious Kiba is about what he had just said. "You mean as friends?"

Kiba's eyes grew less intense and calmed down a bit. They looked sad for a split second. Then he shook it off. "Well, of course."

Hinata's face lightened up a little. "Um… okay. I'm not doing anything after school, anyway."

"Okay." Kiba scratched the back of his head. "Well, see you after school, then."

Hinata smiled. "Okay."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Temari was putting eyeliner on. Kankuro was watching her with great fear. He looked in the mirror.

"Temari, if that's your eyeliner, what have I been using all these years?"

Temari tried not to laugh. "Permanent mark."

Kankuro's jaw dropped. "Oh crap… Don't tell Gaara."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Iruka was MAD! Hinata's books were on the floor. Littering! Choji and Shikamaru weren't in class. School skipping! Sakura was causing a disruption. Screaming in the halls! Neji and Shino made a secret club. Conspiracy! Ino thought Neji liked her, which is just very gross. Dumbness in school! DETENTION!!!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sorry if I made Iruka seem really weirdly insane, but _someone_ had to be the insane teacher to put everyone in detention.**


	3. Detention

I have been in a detention once when I was in first grade, and the teacher let us go home early, so I have no clue what goes on when real people get into real detention. I'm just going to have them sit in a room for two hours.

I still don't know where this story is going. I never make rough drafts, so my writing might really suck, but at least I tried. I don't have talent either, but I have persistence, and I won't give up.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 3: Detention**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke avoided eye contact with anyone. This was a humiliation.

_How the hell did I wind up _here

Not only did he get into a detention, but he also got into a detention with Sakura. She was sitting behind him observing his breathing patterns, the way he moved, and even the back of his head. He sighed and tried ignore her without success.

Neji and Shino were just sitting in the corner, looking at the floor in front of them. They weren't really doing anything interesting, but every once in a while, Neji would glare at Tenten, who gave an apologetic smile each time. Then he would feel Ino's eyes in him and sighed.

_Why did I have to be so lovable?_

Naruto and Kiba were whispering silently to each other while Hinata hoped they wouldn't get caught by the teacher on detention duty today, who just happened to be Iruka.

Choji had managed to sneak in a bag of chips. He was eating happily when Iruka spotted him and took his bag away. Actually, he did more than take it away. He took it to his own seat and began to _eat_ it… Such cruelty… and from Naruto's favorite teacher.

Ino waved to Neji, but soon realized that he was ignoring her. She decided that he was just being shy.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru said out loud.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Nothing."

"Oh, okay." Iruka looked at the clock. "Naruto, you can go now if you like."

Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "Hehehe."

Hinata watched Naruto get up and leave, with the biggest smile on his face. She felt happy for him.

But as Naruto walked out, Rock Lee walked in. They all stared at him. He beamed. "I come to save my teammates from the evil clutches of detention!"

Awkward silence…

Lee sighed, and then he turned to Iruka. "Gai-sensei needs Tenten and Neji out of detention. We were supposed to go through special training today."

Iruka took the paper that Lee held out. He examined it. "Lee, you've landed yourself into detention. This is a fake signature!"

Lee blinked. "How did you… know?"

"Simple. Gai doesn't use his own name in his signature. Instead, he writes 'Lee's Sensei'. Sometimes, he uses his screen name, TaijutsuMasta86, but he never uses his real name when he signs."

Neji smacked his forehead. Why did his sensei have to be so damn weird?

Ino sighed. Then, Sasuke moved his arm just an inch. It caught Ino's attention, and suddenly she forgot all about Neji…for a while.

_Zzzzzzzz….._

Whose thought was that? Well, of course it was Shikamaru's.

Now, without Naruto to talk to, Kiba was planning the different ways he could escape. He had Akamaru follow Iruka around without him noticing. That didn't really help. He looked at his hands. Nothing came to him. Then, out of the blue, he had an excellent idea…

"Iruka-sensei, there's a two-headed flying donkey playing the banjo outside the window!"

"What?" He turned around. "I can't see it. Oh drat, it probably got away." He turned back around, but the students weren't in the room anymore.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Panting, they met Naruto in the hallway outside of the cafeteria. Kiba had helped Hinata up after she tripped. Her face was pink again.

They heard Iruka yelling down the hall again. Naruto stepped in front of everyone as Iruka approached.

"Iruka sensei, these people weren't the ones from detention. Don't you remember?" He pointed in some random direction. "It was _those_ people. Is your memory going bad?"

"Of course it isn't," Iruka answered quickly. Then he ran off to where Naruto had pointed. No one knows how it came to be, but pretty soon Iruka was chasing Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai through the halls.

Naruto grinned. "Hehehe. You guys just got your butts saved Uzamaki Naruto."

"Be quiet, Naruto," Sakura said. "You're lucky that Iruka likes you, or I would have beaten you up by now!"

"Sakura…"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Will you be nicer to Naruto? You must respect the color orange and its wearer."

"Of course." She turned to Naruto. "You're lucky Sasuke likes orange, or I would have beaten you up real well now," she whispered.

They walked out of the school. Choji took out another bag of chips and began to eat. "That was just absolute cruelty, wasn't it, Shikamaru?" He looked around. "Shikamaru's still in the detention room sleeping!"

Ino sighed. "We should go get him."

Soon, Ino and Choji had left for Shikamaru. Lee put an arm on Neji's shoulder. "Weren't you glad I was there to save you?"

"Naruto helped us more than you did, Lee," Tenten answered for him. "But nice try, anyway."

"Thank you, Tenten."

Sakura followed Hinata and Kiba. "Hey, Hinata, doesn't it feel great to be with the person who you care for?"

Kiba stared at Sakura. "You know, you can leave her alone. We're just friends."

"Okay, whatever you say."

Hinata felt a little uncomfortable. What if Kiba had heard their conversation last night? How else could he have known Tenten was going to paint the wall?

_I don't want to hurt him, but it really looks like he likes me._

"Kiba, we really are just friends, okay?"

Kiba looked at her with those half-sad eyes. "Of course we are. It's not like I like you more than a friend, or you like me like that, right?"

"Right."

"Then we're just friends."

"Kiba?"

"Yes."

"If you heard me playing Truth-or-Dare, I only said your name because I don't really like anyone, and no one would believe me if I said so. You were the first person I could think of."

"I know. That's what I told Naruto."

Hinata looked at the ground.

_Those eyes keep showing up on his face._

She looked at Naruto. He was still bragging about how brilliant he was, and how not even Sasuke could have done what he did. She smiled.

Shino walked with Neji. They just followed everyone else to avoid attention. But Neji didn't like just standing around not doing anything. Oh, no he didn't. Oh, no. Oh, god…

"Sasuke, are you gay?"

Gasps. Awkward silence.

Sasuke turned towards Neji. "What did you just say?"

"Well, you never talk to any of the girls that like you, and appear to really admire Naruto. Is it because you're gay?"

Oh, no. Why couldn't Neji just say "I didn't say nothing" like a normal, reasonable, smart person?

Shino sighed. "He didn't say anything."

Oh, yay. Shino has some common sense.

"Then what was that I just heard?" Sasuke asked.

"That was a really long sneeze."

"Oh." He turned to Neji. "Sorry, person."

There was a moment of silence, which was broken by Ino yelling, "Iruka-sensei is coming for us!"

Shikamaru and Choji were running behind her. Shikamaru rubbed his eyes. "I really didn't want to wake up. Why did you wake me up? Iruka wouldn't have noticed I was still there. He was too busy explaining to Tsunade why he was chasing Jounin around the school, trying to give them detention. It wasn't until you and Choji dragged me outside that he remembered about us."

"Shut up, Shikamaru! Just keep running!" Ino yelled.

They soon caught up with the rest of the group, and Iruka was joined by Tsunade chasing them. Then, randomly, Sakura fainted on the grass. Everyone stopped running. They all stared at her body, lying still on the ground.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	4. That PinkHaired Girl Down the Street

Sorry if I make some of the characters look stupid. That would be my brother's doing. I write whatever he wants me to write, as long as it's appropriate.

I have nothing against Sasuke or Sakura.

I don't know if anyone has realized, but the only times I get serious is when Hinata is talking to Kiba. Yeah, so I'm going to use seriousness to emphasize stuff from now on. I hope I don't get too serious. Just tell me if I do, and I'll put more jokes in.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 4****: That Pink-Haired Girl From Down the Street**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Sakura," Tsunade said, "are you alive?"

She groaned. "I don't know, but my throat is starting to hurt from screaming so loud." She touched her forehead with the back of her hand. "Why am I so stupid?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on Sakura."

"I think we need to get her to the nurse's office," Tsunade said.

Naruto poked Sasuke. "Hey, do you think this has anything to do with you rejecting her so bad?"

"Maybe… Damnit, I think it does."

They looked back at Sakura, who was lying unconscious on the grass. Tsunade, Shizune, and Iruka carried her away. The remaining genin, and Shikamaru who was already a chunin, looked at each other.

"So…" Tenten began. "I guess we're off the hook."

"Not exactly," Neji pointed out. "Well, _we_ are, but Naruto isn't… He started this whole Iruka chasing the Jounin thing. Some of them might be pretty pissed."

"And you're still in trouble for that graffiti, Tenten," Lee added. "And Sasuke might get in trouble for making Sakura so miserable, but I think everyone else is cleared."

Tenten sighed. "I better just turn myself in then…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Why do I have to be dragged into Sasuke and Sakura's problems?" Naruto asked. "I'm innocent!"

"We're in the same team," Sasuke said.

"Oh… We are?"

They entered Tsunade's office. Sakura was sitting in a chair on the side of Tsunade's desk.

"Sasuke," Tsunade said in that commanding voice, "I need you to be a little nicer to Sakura… I don't know what's wrong with her, but I think it has something to do with her pink hair." She looked at Sakura again. "Actually, I'm _sure _that it has something to do with her pink hair."

Shizune nodded. "She's the only person I've ever seen in Konoha with pink hair. I think it's affecting her oversized brain."

"So, what now?" Naruto asked. "There's nothing we can do about that."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and forced himself to smile just a little bit. Sakura caught the slightest movement in his mouth and seemed to cheer up a bit. But obviously, she had lost her voice and couldn't say much.

Tsunade sighed. "Usually, I don't assign missions like this, but I'm asking you a favor… Naruto, Sasuke, could you _please_ make Sakura feel better?"

"Why?!" Sasuke and Naruto said it together, but Naruto yelled it.

"Fine, be that way," Tsunade said. "But… I won't be able to give you any of the good missions if you have a disturbed ninja on your team."

Even before she got to finish her sentence, Naruto was already running towards Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, do you want to eat ramen with me. I'll pay for it."

"No thanks." She answered quietly.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to Sakura. "What do you want?" he asked reluctantly.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Um…" Suddenly, she couldn't think of anything to say. And the weird thing was this was her Sasuke-kun.

_What do I say? What do I say? What do I say?_

"Um… I need to go to the restroom."

Smart.

But as Sasuke helped her stand up, she suddenly thought of a million things to say, though no words would leave her mouth.

On Sasuke's side, he felt how warm her hands were. He looked at her face. _Really_ looked. For the first time, he realized how green and clear her eyes were, and how sad he had made them.

"Sakura," he said without thinking.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to eat ramen?"

Immediately, her face lit up like a light bulb. "Okay!" she said happily.

Then she skipped happily out of the room. A few seconds passed. Then Sasuke scratched his head. "What just happened?"

"You asked her out, dude," Naruto said teasingly.

"Oh shit."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ino was walking by herself to Sakura's house. When she got within ten feet of the door, she saw him. Sasuke.

_What's he doing at Sakura's?_

As the door opened, she hid behind a tree. Then, she gasped as she saw Sakura and Sasuke walk out together. Out of pure instinct, she followed them… all the way to Ichiraku's.

"I'll get you Sakura."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Soooo.."

"What?"

"When are you going to actually eat your food?"

Sakura glanced down at her ramen bowl. "I'm on a diet."

Sasuke stared at her. "Then why did you make me buy it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It looked tasty."

"Then eat it."

"Why?"

"You should eat it because it's a waste of food."

"Why don't you eat it?"

He blinked. Then he looked at her untouched bowl of ramen. "Okay, fine. But I'm only doing this once."

Sakura just smiled as he ate up, sighing very and then and calling him hot in her head. When he was finished, Sakura voluntarily wiped his face, which wasn't even messy to begin with. Sasuke just sighed.

"Do you want to go out again soon?" Sasuke asked without meaning to… again. "Like, tomorrow after school."

Sakura, being the pink-haired wonder that she is, pretending to think and said, "I don't know… I guess I could cancel my other stuffs to do."

"Okay… I'll meet you by your locker at three."

"Okay."

And once again, Sasuke looked around, not knowing that he was about to go on a second date with Sakura the following day.

Then Naruto popped out of nowhere, a ramen noodle slipping out of his mouth. "You just asked her out again."

"Oh shit."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura lay in her bad that night, looking forward to the following day. But she couldn't sleep a wink. In the end, she decided to mark the date of her first date with Sasuke. As she looked over to her calendar her heart sank. It was a Friday. There wasn't school tomorrow. How would Sasuke pick her up after school if there wasn't school?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke lay in his bed, his head spinning. What was it about Sakura that made him go mindless? He had spent days and days with her on missions and to train, but why feel like this now?

He turned over to face the wall, and then grinned. "Thank god it's Friday."

Then, out of nowhere, Naruto pokes his head through Sasuke's window. "Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds, then screamed. "WHAT DA HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!"

"I just thought I'd drop by and give you my orange jacket. Iruka-sensei gave me a new one."

Sasuke's eyes went to the orange piece of clothing that Naruto was holding out to him. "NARUTO, GET OUT OF MY ROOOOOOOOM!!"

Within seconds, Naruto fell back and crashed into the ground. "Okay, geez. There's no need to yell.

Now that he was alone again, Sasuke finally got some sleep that night.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ino paced back and forth in her room the following morning. "I have to think of a way to break those two up. Sasuke's _mine_, and that Sakura's not going to beat me to him.

Then, a brilliant idea came to her, and she immediately put her shoes on and went outside.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Neji and Sasuke walked down the street together. Sasuke sighed. "What am I supposed to do about Sakura?"

"You could just _tell_ her that you're an asshole with no real love for her," Neji suggested.

"I'm not an asshole, and that never helped you're problem with Tenten."

"Then tell her about me, and maybe she'll forget all about you at the sound of my name."

"In your dreams." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. "Seriously, what am I suppoed to do?"

Neji shrugged. "Well, you could let her know that you don't like her."

"It's not that I don't like her. It's just that I don't like dating her. It's weird going out with someone who's on the same team as you."

"Wow, you really are as messed up as they say you are, Sasuke."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I didn't intent to make this whole chapter about Sakura and Sasuke, really I didn't. That's just how my fingers typed it.**

**Don't forget to review… : )**


	5. The First Confession

For this next chapter, I had some trouble deciding which Jounin would teach which class. Forgive me if my final decisions are a bit off, but it's the best I can do.

Read and Review! ;)

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 5: The First Confession**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tenten poked Neji's back. "Ow," he said. "Could you not do that? Please?"

"Will you forgive me?" she asked.

"Hell no."

She poked him again.

"Ow."

Poke.

"Ow."

Poke.

"Okay, I forgive you! I forgive you, already!"

She beamed. "Does this mean that I get to be your girlfriend?"

"No, but if you poke me again, I'll never forgive you."

"Oi." She turned around in her seat. Hinata was playing with her fingers again. Her desk was covered with art supplies. Tenten's jaw dropped. "It's art class? I thought it was writing!

Then, as Tenten rushed out of the room, Hinata gathered the art supplies and gave them to Kiba. "Thanks for letting me borrow you colored pencils, Kiba. Now, I better get ready for writing class."

When Hinata turned back to the front of the room, Ino walked in through the door. But there was some different about her…

"Ino, what the hell did you do to your hair?" Sakura asked.

"I dyed it pink," she answered proudly. "You could say that it's the same color as yours, but pink hair looks so much better when it's on _my_ head." She turned to Sasuke, making a big scene as she grabbed his arm. "Sooo, do you want to go to the movies later?"

Sasuke held back a laugh. "If I dyes my hair blonde and started to wear orange, would think I'm weird?"

"No."

"Then no, I wouldn't want to go out with you if I still had my free will."

Ino's face fell. "But, but, but… It takes a whole _week_ for the color to wash out!"

Sakura pulled her away from Sasuke. "That's your problem, not his."

"Damn you, Sakura."

Tenten came in again, panting. "Am I late for art class?"

Lee looked up. "It's not art. It's writing."

Tenten took a deep breath. "Oh shit."

She ran back outside, and within a few seconds, Iruka's voice could be heard yelling, "No running in the halls unless you want another week of detention, Tenten!"

Ten, the window flew open and Kakashi crawled in the classroom. "Hello, class," he said cheerfully. Is everyone ready to write?"

No answer. Someone coughed, but no one actually said anything. Kakashi went on anyway.

"Today, we are going to write about someone in the class. Ino, pass out the paper, please. I'm putting this up on the bulletin board."

Sakura raised her hand. "How long does it have to be?"

"The whole page."

"How many paragraphs would that be?"

"About three."

"Okay, I have just one more question."

"What is it?"

"Can someone get in trouble for dying their hair?"

Kakashi looked over at Ino. "Well, if this has anything to do with that never ending battle for Sasuke, then I'm not getting into it." He turned to the rest of the class. "Are there any more questions?"

Tenten came in again, taking her seat. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the way to my locker."

The students started writing as Kakashi explained the assignment to Tenten. The girls in the front giggled as they wrote about Sasuke. Sakura wrote about Sasuke. Naruto wrote about Hinata. Sasuke wrote about Sakura.

Shino wrote about Neji. Kiba wrote about Hinata for obvious reason, and Hinata wrote about Naruto for even more obvious reasons. On the other team, Choji wrote about Shikamaru. Shikamaru wrote about Ino. Ino wrote about how stupid Sakura could be.

Len wrote about Tenten only because Gai wasn't in the class. Tenten wrote about Neji, writing about how Neji likes her. Yes, she will get in trouble with Neji again. Neji wrote about himself, being the conceited genius that he is.

Gai's gym class followed the writing class. Today, they were playing baseball. The first team: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and the three other girls in class. The second team: Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Shino, Kiba, and Choji.

Sasuke picked the bat up. Lee was pitching. Sasuke missed the first two balls. On the third one, when he actually _tried_ to hit it, the girls went wild as the ball flew across the field, bounced back off of the fence… all the way to Hinata's head.

She fell back unto the grass. Kiba ran over from first base to see if she was okay, which she was. The game continued.

Sasuke got the homerun. Sakura was next up to bat. With her incredible strength, the baseball that she hit was forever lost. That's another point for team one.

After Sakura, Ino's turn came. She completely messed up at the bat. That's one out for the one team. Tenten hit the ball on her second try and made it to first base. Hinata didn't hit the ball at all. The ball just hit her and she took her base.

The first girl from Sasuke's fan club was actually pretty good. She got to first base. Now, the bases were loaded, but the last two girls messed up almost as bad as Ino, and team two got a chance to bat.

Sakura was pitching. Naruto kept hitting fouls and was called out. Shikamaru wasn't even trying, but the ball just somehow flew at the bat like a magnet. Shikamaru lazily ran to first base.

Lee totally rocked at the sport and scored a home run, but as expected, the ball wound up hitting Hinata's head on its way back.

Neji hit the ball and ran all the way to third. Shino got baseball confused with prison ball, and got called out. Kiba hit the ball and ran to second as Neji ran to home. When Choji's turn came, Sakura's pitching power came in, and he failed to hit a single ball.

The rest of the game followed in a similar pattern. Except Hinata actually managed to not get hit in one turn, and Shikamaru was too lazy to even hold the bat up. Team two wound up winning, only because team one was distracted by problems with their love lives.

After gym class was the lunch. Sasuke and Sakura sat together. As Sakura ate just a piece of bread, Sasuke tried to explain to her that he didn't want to be going out with her.

"Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Well, you know last Friday when we went to Ichiraku's?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well… I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to the movies after school today." He blinked, surprised that he had wound up asking her out again.

"I'd love to see a movie with you, but the movie theater got closed down."

"You could come to my house, and we could watch a DVD."

"Okay." She drank the rest of her water. "I'll bring in my DVD of the Princess Bride."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Does it have to be that movie?"

"Yes. It's the first movie I ever want to see with you."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She put the disc into the player and pressed play. When the part came when Wesley had to leave buttercup to go out to see, Sakura leaned over so that part of the top of her head was on Sasuke's cheek.

When Buttercup found out that Wesley was killed by the Dreaded Pirate Robert, Sasuke wrapped his arm around her, and she wrapped her arms around him.

When Buttercup was kidnapped, and Sakura jumped a little, Sasuke rubbed her arm to calm her down a little bit.

When Wesley and Buttercup were reunited, Sasuke gave Sakura a small kiss on her forehead. She looked up and smiled.

As the life was being drained out of Wesley, Sakura randomly said, "I love you."

When Wesley was brought back to life, and as they stormed the castle, Sakura randomly said, "Ino's such an idiot."

At the end of the movie, when Wesley and Buttercup escaped with their friends, Sasuke looked at Sakura and said, "I think I'm in love with you."

Her eyes went wide. "You are."

He nodded, giving her a small smile. "Sakura, I love you."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kiba and Naruto glared at each other. "Naruto," Kiba began, "will you explain why Hinata wrote about you in writing class? You two aren't going out, are you?"

Naruto nearly choked on his ramen. "What! I would never go out with Hinata. I mean, it's not that I don't like her. She's actually really nice. But she doesn't like me or anything, does she? We're just good friends."

Kiba didn't seem satisfied with Naruto's answer, but he knew better than to bring it up again. Instead, he changed the subject. "Well, if you're such good friends, do you know what a guy could do to ask her out?"

Naruto moved his shoulders up. "Well, you're her good friend, too, Kiba. You should know these things about her if you're trying to hook her up with one of your friends."

Kiba nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess… My "friend" is just so madly in love with her, I just though I'd get another person's advice for him."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not anyone to ask for advice, Kiba. I wouldn't know anything about that."

Kiba laughed a little. "I can see that."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

7


	6. Rubik's Cube

Sorry for the long delay. I'm getting ready for school and trying to finish my summer work. It takes a while when you're a person like me…

Okay, I'm probably the worst author on the face of the earth…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 6****: Rubik's Cube**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Okay, a whole week later, Ino's hair went back to its usual color. Sakura and Sasuke were officially going out. Now, we get back to yet _another_ sleepover. This time, Temari sat out.

"Hey Sakura, how are you going with my future husband?" Ino asked.

"Shut up!" Sakura called back. "There's no hope for you and Sasuke. Go find someone on your own team!"

Ino stuck her tongue out. "No one on my team would make a good guy. When Choji eats, then I want to eat, and that's not good news."

"What about Shikamaru?" Tenten asked.

Ino thought about it. "Maybe… But he thinks girls are troublesome, and he's not the one to think of a good date. He'd probably just give me a plastic ring that he got from a vending machine."

"But wouldn't that be sweet?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke gave me a gumball, and we shared it."

Hinata played with her fingers. "Maybe… Shikamaru would be able to help you solve your Rubik's cube?"

Ino nodded. "I've had that thing for years, but I haven't been able to finish it without switching the stickers around."

"I solved on of those things once," Tenten said. "But it was only in a dream."

"Okay," Ino said. "Only because I'm desperate for a boyfriend, I'm taking Shikamaru to Ichiraku's… Hopefully, Choji won't want to tag along."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hopefully, Shikamaru won't fall asleep."

"Yeah…"

Tenten stood up. "Okay, does anyone have any suggestions what I can do about Neji?"

Ino raised her hand. "Well, while I was observing his sleeping patterns, I noticed that he has the worst pillow ever. It's completely deflated, and it's been stitched together by the clumsiest fingers."

Hinata dropped the brush she was using on Sakura's hair. "Excuse me… I guess my clumsy fingers are at it again."

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to offend you."

Tenten groaned. "Am I doomed to a life without love?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just get Neji a new pillow. It'll be a start."

"That's a great idea." She got that look on her face, and Hinata quietly took cover behind the bed. "Maybe, I could get him a new mattress, too… and a new bed."

Ino laughed. "Yeah, like that wouldn't freak him out a little. It might make him think that you're already thinking about marriage. That always freaks guys out."

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, I guess… I think I should start out slow first."

"Well, duh!" Sakura and Ino said together.

Hinata, wanting to join the conversation herself, said,"I know that Neji likes rocky road ice-cream."

"That'll do. They sell ice-cream at the place across from school."

Sakura twirled a lock of hair around her fingers. "Moving on… How many days are there until the big dance?"

Ino thought for a few minutes. "I think it's like next month. I don't have a date though. I mean, I know it's a whole month, but that's a whole month I could be using to pick out an outfit."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Like you wear anything other that purple…"

Ino threw a pillow at her. "Shut up! I bought a new dress, and it looks pretty damn good."

"Who are you planning on going with, Hinata?" Sakura asked. "Kiba?"

"Um… I don't think I want to go."

Gasps. Ino's jaw dropped. "Hinata, we girls can't be picky. The Valentine's Dance only comes once a year, and there are only two more years left in high school. Enjoy it while you can!"

Hinata's face blushed. "W-who would I go with, though?"

"Just go by alone," Tenten suggested. "You're very independent. I'd say it would be okay for you to just chill with Ino when her plan with Shikamaru totally backfires."

Ino threw another pillow at Tenten. "I don't have a plan!"

Tenten grinned. "You're Ino Yamanaka. You'll think of something… but nothing good enough to get Shikamaru crazy over you."

Ino glared at her. "Is that a bet?"

Tenten laughed. "Sure," she said. "Fifty bucks say that you won't be able to get Shikamaru to go to the dance with you."

"I bet fifty bucks that he will!"

"Forget it. You can keep your money when you loose." Tenten smirked at her. "It's a guarantee that I'll win, so I have nothing to loose."

"Yeah, like that'll ever come true." Ino checked her reflection in the mirror. "Perfection."

Tenten turned to Hinata. "So… You should at least ask Kiba if he wants to go with you… or ask if he's going with anyone. Then, you can try to let him ask you himself."

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "I think I'll just go by myself."

"Suit yourself."

Sakura yawned. "We still have school tomorrow. It's getting late."

Tenten fell unto the bed. "Whose idea was it to have a sleepover on a school night, anyway?"

"Whose house are we at?" Hinata asked.

"Ino's house."

Hinata nodded. "It was her idea."

Tenten sighed. "That figures."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kiba and Naruto glared at each other. They were at school the next morning, and Naruto had told Kiba that he was an idiot when Kiba refused to tell him who his "friend" with the girl problem was.

"I'm not telling you that!" Kiba yelled. "It's private, Naruto!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Well, I thought I was your friend. I might be able to help your other friend if I actually knew who he was!"

"Naruto… You wouldn't be able to help."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because…" He thought for a few seconds to think of a reasonable excuse. "You wouldn't be able to help because my friend hates you."

"Oh." Naruto sighed. "Well, I'm not about to help someone who hates me."

Kiba sighed. "Well, let's get inside. The bell just rang."

Naruto nodded. He looked around. "Hey, where's Hinata? And Sakura-chan?"

Kiba looked around as well. "I guess they're already inside."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kurenai walked up and down the isles, carefully eyeing the students, counting how many there were. "Ten… Eleven?" She counted again. There was no mistake. "Where are Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten?"

Just that second, the missing ninja came through the door, breathing hard.

"Are we… late?" Tenten asked.

Kurenai gazed at them. "Class started over ten minutes ago. Do you have a late pass?"

They shook their heads.

"Then, you're late."

Groans.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tenten sat down nest to Neji at lunch. He glanced at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm eating lunch."

"You can do that somewhere else, can't you?"

She smiled at him. "Of course I can, but I don't want to. I Want to stay right here with you."

Neji rolled his eyes. "You better not be thinking that I'll fall for you like Sasuke did for Sakura, because I really just don't want a girlfriend. I have better things to do."

Tenten put a carrot in her mouth and turned around. For a while, it looked like she was going to leave, but then she turned back around holding a big white, fluffy pillow. Neji inched away, hoping to escape the inevitably humiliating moment.

"I know it's not your birthday, but I just wanted to give you this new pillow because your old one is kind of… old."

Neji's eye twitched. "How did you know that I have an old pillow? Are you stocking me?"

Tenten panicked. "No, No! It's not that! It's… Ino told it to me, I swear!"

Neji sighed. "That would explain the blonde piece of hair that I found in my drawers… And the disgusting shade of purple nail polish on my window sill."

"So you believe that I wasn't stalking you?"

"Yeah… I knew that you would never wear purple nail polish. You're more of a clear or pink."

Tenten stared at him awkwardly. "How would you know this?"

Neji cleared his throat. "Well, as you probably already know, Hinata makes me check her e-mails before she does just in case someone sent her a scary video… But most of them are usually just from you guys talking about that stuff."

"Oh… For a while I thought you were… Never mind."

He looked at the pillow and shook his head. "You know what, I like my old one. You take it… Besides, you're so weird giving me a pillow during lunch."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tenten looked over at her computer. She remembered that she had once sent Hinata an e-mail about all of Neji's flaws. She was just mad at him for rejecting her for the fortieth time. But Tenten had forgiven him within two minutes of sending that e-mail.

She sighed. Whatever happens tomorrow happens for a reason.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Gee, still only two reviews… How discouraging… Oh well, I guess I'll just have to step it up with my next chapter.**

7


	7. Drama

Okay, I'm going to try to keep the chapters coming… Wish me luck!!!

I don't own Princess Bride, or Princess of Thieves. They're just two of my favorite movies, and they're great for this moment.

If anyone doesn't like my fanfic, just say so and I'll make changes

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 7****: Drama**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tenten took a deep breath as she stepped into the stage. It was the auditions for the school play, held by Kurenai. Today, they were going to have to play out a scene that Ino had requested, and Tenten and Neji were up first.

"Just my luck…" Neji muttered. "Well, what do we have to do anyway?"

"You, Neji, will be playing Prince Philip. Tenten, you're Gwyn. The scene is taken from _The Princess of Thieves._ It's when they first met, and Philip thought Gwyn was a man."

Tenten shot Ino an angry look as she blushed and walked up the stairs. "Um…" She awkwardly walked up to the wooden horse and pretended to try to untie it. But Neji jumped on her, trying to prevent her from stealing his horse.

Then, seeing she was a woman, he cried, "Good Lord!" and let her go. "My apologies… You were dressed as a… a…"

"A man," Kurenai finished for him.

"Right…You were dressed as a man." He spoke with such realism that everyone had forgotten about his mix-up."

Tenten, wanting to impress him asked, "And how else should a man dress?"

_That was awkward... Why would Gwyn want to dress like a man anyway? _She sighed and waited until Neji had said his next line. _I'm going to murder Ino…_

"You fooled the eye, but there are four other senses. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Neji's voice sounded so sincere that some of the girls giggled at it. Both of the people on stage just rolled their eyes.

The scene went on with the giggles growing more and more annoying. Then that line came that changed the scene from an audition to a real life situation.

"Has not a woman legs?" Tenten recited.

"But there are… are dangers for a woman."

"But no dangers for—"

_RING! RING! RING!!!!!_

The fire alarm rang.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kurenai walked around her class as the last person joined the line at the front door. "Ten, eleven, twelve, and thirteen…" Her voice stopped short. "Why am I always missing my students? Where are Tenten and Neji?"

Naruto raised his hand. "They were stuck on the stage! The stairs got knocked over!"

Kurenai sighed. "Good thing it's only a fire drill."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tenten and Neji finally found a way to break their fall, but the alarm had stopped ringing already, so they just waited until the rest of the class was back.

Tenten looked at Neji. "That was really good acting," she said. "I bet you'll get the part."

"Yeah, thanks… It's mostly from experience."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we _do_ fight over whom can score the most goals in soccer and it _is_ mostly about how you don't need me to play defend with you, or so you claim."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Whatever…" She crossed her arms. "At least I have cute clothes."

"Right, like pink is cute. Tenten, pink became on the 'not' list when Sakura was born." He sat down. "_I_ have a lot of fans."

"Fans can ruin your life," she countered back. "You said so yourself. I have friends."

"I do, too."

"Who would that be?"

"They're Shino, Lee, and sometimes Sasuke."

"Neji, you're coming with us to the mall after school."

Before he could protest, the rest of the class was already entering the auditorium. Kurenai was looking at them. "That was great acting, both of you. But because we had a fire drill, we'll have to do it over."

They groaned.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tenten dragged Neji out of school. "You're… coming… with… us." She took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine, Neji. If you don't come, I'll show all of the girls in the school the picture I have of you without your shirt on.

"How did you get _that_?"

"I just found it in Ino's desk… I don't know how she got it, but I stole it from her before she posted it on the internet. So, technically, I saved your friggin' ass!"

Neji sighed. "Fine… I'll go to the mall with you guys."

"Yay, I'm so happy!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

They all met each other at the lobby. The only one that wasn't there was Lee. "He's training with Gai-sensei," Tenten explained, "again."

"Well, that figures," Sakura said. Then, she quickly grabbed Hinata's arm. "I'm taking Hinata to shop for clothes for the Valentine's Day Dance."

Kiba turned his head towards them. "Hinata's got a date?"

Sakura shook her head. "She doesn't want to go with anyone, but we're still making her go."

Naruto grabbed Kiba's arm. "Hey, let's go to the arcade!"

Kiba looked at him and sighed. "There aren't any dogs aloud in the arcade."

"Then sneak Akamaru in. You could stay next to the dog shooting game. That way no one would be able to tell that Akamaru's barking."

"Dog… shooting… game?" Kiba shook his head. "Why don't we go somewhere else?"

"Come on!" Naruto pulled him along. "I'll let you borrow my money."

Shikamaru sighed lazily. "Choji, I bet you want to go to the food court."

"Of course, I do," he answered. "That's the only reason I came today."

"I'll go with you."

Ino jumped. "I'm with Shikamaru!"

Tenten laughed. "Oh, I just _have_ to see this."

Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand, which he was holding the whole time there in the lobby. "I have to go somewhere, okay?"

"Sure," she answered, making sure Hinata wouldn't escape. "I'm kind of busy now, anyway."

"Okay."

"I'm coming with you," Neji said.

"I'll just tag along with Kiba and Naruto… I guess," Shino said, although no one was really paying attention."

So, off they went, in different directions, each with different crazy ideas in their heads.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura pushed Hinata into the clothing store. Immediately she started pulling out hangers from the racks and put them against Hinata. "I think violet or blue would look the best on you," she told her. "What kind of dress do you want?"

"Um… I don't want too revealing."

"Okay." She scanned the racks. There were a lot of dresses there. It was going to be a long day.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kiba, Shino, and Naruto walked into the arcade. Naruto pulled out his money and began to play the first game that he saw.

"Must… shoot… zombies…" There was a loud bang. "Awe, I lost already!"

"Tch." Kiba pushed him aside. "Maybe it would help if you knew how to play. You're supposed to press the red button to shoot and the green one to duck behind the corners. Then, you use the joint stick to move. It helps I you shoot at the zombies' heads. When you get to the first boss, I know this awesome technique you could use. First, you use the first aid kits to heal all of your life. Then you use the—"

"Kiba, for someone who doesn't go to the arcade much, you sure know about this game," Naruto said, pushing him back away from the controls. "I just need some getting used to."

He put another quarter in the slot and began to play the game.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ino watched as Shikamaru tried with all of his might to stay awake. Ino made sure that Choji would be sitting at a different table. She had told him that the seat a table down was where a hotdog eating champion once sat.

"So," she asked him, "do you have a date for the Valentine's Day dance?"

He looked at her with one eye half open. "Um… No."

"Wow! Well what a coincidence. Neither am I!"

"Well, unlike you, I don't even plan on going."

Ino looked deflated. "What! You have to come… Why can't you?"

He yawned. "It's too troublesome. Everyone going to a dance all about love and that stuff… I'd be lost."

"But, but, but… I'll stay with you."

"That's the other reason I don't want to come."

"Oh." She gave Ino a dirty look before turning back to Shikamaru. "Well, you're going to miss a lot. There are only three exciting school events the whole year, and this dance is one of them."

"What a drag." He sat up straight. "I don't like excitement."

"Do you like _anything_?" Ino asked desperately.

"Well… there is one thing."

"What is it?"

"I like… sleeping."

Ino gave up. Fifty dollars wasn't worth it, no matter how much Tenten annoyed her. Shikamaru was just impossible.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke led Neji into the jewelry store. Neji looked around. "What are we doing here?"

Sasuke ignored him. His eyes were focused on finding the perfect ring for Sakura. "Hmm… Does she value the size of the diamond, or the meaning of the gift?"

"Who, Tenten?"

Sasuke stared at him awkwardly. "How did Tenten get into this? I'm looking for a gift for Sakura." He studied the look on Neji face. "Holy shit! You like her, don't you? That's exactly what I looked like when I was asking _you_ for advice."

"Shut up!" Neji put a finger on his lips. "No one has to hear it."

"Well, do you like her?"

"I don't know… What did you do when you were having this problem?"

"Well…" Sasuke called the salesclerk. "Do you have any diamond rings under three hundred?"

The clerk nodded and went into the storage to go fetch Sasuke's request. Then, Sasuke turned his attention back to Neji. "I have no clue what I did. I guess it just took me a while to realize that I like her that much."

"But, I don't like Tenten that much at all. She's only a friend to me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That's what I thought as well… Try spending more time with her."

Neji sighed. "Maybe you weren't the right person to ask."

Sasuke watched the salesman come back. His eyes went straight to the one he was holding in his left hand. It was a silver diamond ring, with three diamonds. One was between two smaller diamonds. If you looked hard enough, you would see that the two smaller diamonds had a pinkish color to them.

"That's perfect…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto counted his tickets. "I got forty-one," he said. "How about you, Kiba?"

"I got forty-five."

"Damnit… Shino?"

"…"

"Okay… What do they have that's worth as much as my tickets?" He looked at the rewards case. "Hey, hey, that pretty plastic necklace would look great on Hinata. I want one of those!"

When the person gave Naruto the plastic star necklace in exchange for his tickets, Naruto turned to Kiba. "Hey what did you get?"

Kiba held up a plastic star necklace similar to the one Naruto had. "I got it for Hinata. It goes with her eyes." Then he saw that Naruto had gotten the same thing. "Oh, crap."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hinata stepped out of the dressing room for like the thousandth time. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Right now, she was wearing a lavender dress, up to her knees, and a violet jacket over it.

"It doesn't look half bad," Sakura said. "We might have to add a little something to your hair, but this looks perfect."

Hinata smiled. "Wow."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kiba, Naruto, and Shino were waiting for every one at the lobby. They saw Tenten, Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru come. Then, Neji and Sasuke arrived.

"What's taking Hinata and Sasuke so long?" Shikamaru asked. "We've been waiting for half an hour."

"Here they are now," Kiba said. "Hey, Hinata, I got something for you!" He ran towards her.

At the same time, Naruto went to give Hinata the plastic star that her had used his tickets on. "I'll get to her first!"

"No, I will!"

"No, I will!"

Before either of them noticed, they were going to crash right into poor Hinata.

"AHH!"

_CRASH!!!_

"Oi…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Let's stop right here for now. You don't really need to see how injured Hinata was. No one wants to see her injured, right?**

**review pleaz ppls. Even if it's just one word with an exclamation mark, it's still encouraging.**

10


	8. Confusion

It took me a while to write this. I'm going through the very tiring process of high

school registration. Damn eighth grade.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 8****: Confusion**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The results were in. Tenten looked at the sheet and held her breath. The parts for Gwyn and Philip were given to…

"OH MY GOD!!!"

Neji came up behind her. "Who got the leads rolls?" he asked. Then, he turned his head towards the paper and read it. "Oh… Damnit, we did."

"I can't believe this!" Tenten exclaimed. "I've never actually gotten a part, but now I have the _lead roll_."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Great, now I have to be a prince… and you get to be the one person that I ever love… I hate my life."

Tenten stared at the paper. Oh, the precious paper. Maybe, all of her hopes and dreams would come true, even if it was only the stage. At least somehow, she would know how it was like to have Neji look at her and really care.

"You know," Neji said, "Gwyn winds up unable to marry him because Philip's royalty. So, you would actually be the one rejecting me this time."

Tenten nodded. "This is going to be very awkward." Then, a grin formed on her face. "Oh, wow. Naruto got Conrad's part."

"So, what?"

"Conrad gets killed by an arrow early in the story."

"Oh."

They laughed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto stared at the bright red flier about the Valentine's Day Dance. All of a sudden, he felt so alone again.

"I just have to get a date." He looked up and started to ask random girls to go out with him. "Hey, will you go to the dance with me?"

"I don't even know you!"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Ewe."

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"You know I'm gay, right?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"No way! I'm only loyal to Sasuke!"

So, Naruto walked down the halls asking random girls the same question. Most of them, though, were going for Sasuke.

"Damn that Sasuke."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Speaking of Sasuke, he was giving Sakura her present that very second. He waited for her at her locker. Then, he saw her unique pink hair come up behind him. She was smiling bright.

"Hey!"

"Hey…" he held her hand. "What took you so long?"

"I was helping Kakashi-sensei put up the papers on the bulletin board." She giggled a little bit. "It kind of bothered me that lot of the other girls wrote about MY boyfriend."

Sasuke grinned. "That's what you get for going out with me" He sighed. "Everyone wants to be you're girlfriend, even some of the guys, which is just creepy."

Sakura laughed. "Well, it's still annoying."

Sasuke looked deep into her eyes. "I got something for you."

"What is it?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white box. "It's a… ring I got you."

Sakura took it in her hands. "You didn't need to do anything like this…" He slowly opened and it gasped. "Oh, Sasuke! It's beautiful." She smiled as she put the delicate ring on her finger. "How did you afford it?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. He could tell from the sparkling look in her eyes that this meant a lot to her. "Well… Neji paid for half of it. He owes me for giving him advice about Tenten. It looks like he—"

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto interrupted. "Why don't you just tell your fangirls that you already have a girlfriend so maybe some of them would go out with me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Maybe they don't want to go out with you because you have your shirt on backwards, and your shoes don't match."

"Oh."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Neji paced up and down the halls in the Hyuga house. Hi problem with Tenten was affecting everything. He started forgetting his homework. He was late for class. Above all, he was running out of excuses to give his fangirls not to go to the dance with them.

"Oh no," he said. "I think I'm going crazy!"

He turned around just in time to see Hinata step into the hall. "Um, Neji-neesan, what are you doing?" She tilted her head sideways. "You've been acting very strange… Ever since the fire drill when you got left with Tenten… Did anything happen?"

Neji shook his head. "No." He leaned against the wall, being careful not to let Hinata look into his eyes. "I don't know."

"Do you like her?"

"I don't think so…" He kicked the wall and thought hard. "Maybe I do?"

"She wants to go with you to the dance," Hinata said. "Are you going with anyone?"

"No. I have this girl that I have in mind. I just don't know how to ask her."

Hinata nodded as if she understood how he felt. "Well, I can't help you there. Who is she?"

Neji crossed his arms. "She's a very special person."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tenten closed her math textbook with a thud. "Well that's the last of it. I hope I never have to look at another equation again!" She looked at her clock. "Oh, I'm supposed to call everyone now."

She picked up her phone and called Sakura. It went straight to voicemail. "She's probably out with Sasuke…" She dialed Ino's number. It rang for while before she picked up. "Hello, Ino," Tenten said into the phone. "Wait, say that again… You're still doing research for your essay? But the essay's due tomorrow… Okay, whatever."

Tenten sighed tiredly. "If Hinata doesn't pick up…"

She dialed the number to the Hyuga house. It rang so long that she almost gave up. But a voice on the other end caught her attention.

"_Hello?"_

Tenten froze. She would know that voice anywhere. Neji had answered the phone.

"Um… This is Tenten. Can I talk to Hinata?"

Neji didn't even bother to answer. Tenten waited a while until Hinata's voice was on the line.

"_Hello, is this Tenten?"_

"Um… Yeah. Hey Hinata, that was Neji, right?"

"_Yes… Did you call everyone else?"_

"They're busy," Tenten answered. "I guess it's just the two off us." She sighed. "God, Neji's just too hard to get. Do you know if he's already picked someone to go to the dance with?"

"_Um… he…"_

She heard Neji say something to Hinata, but she couldn't make out exactly watch he said. "What was that, Hinata?"

"_Er, nothing. Neji said he isn't going to the thing anymore. He—." Neji yelled something else to her. "Okay… He has a girl he wants to ask, but he doesn't know how to ask her."_

"Oh." Tenten's voice sounded defeated. Well… I hope he finally asks her, whoever se is, even if she's not me."

"_Tenten?"_

"Yeah?"

"_He said— um— I mean _I_ said don't be sad."_

Tenten looked at the phone, confused. "Erm… okay."

She hang up and sat down. "That was weird."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Neji bumped into Sasuke on the way to school. It was bright early in the morning, but Neji decided to start bugging Sasuke already.

"How do you ask a girl out?"

"Is this Tenten again?"

"Maybe."

"If it is, then I can't help you."

Neji glared at him. "Why not?"

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. "Tenten isn't like Sakura. Even if she was, I still don't know how the heck I asked her."

"Do you have ANY advice at all?"

They slowed down as the school came into view. Sasuke gripped his backpack straps. "Just ask her soon, or she might think she's just a last resort."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

7


	9. Teardrops on my Kunai

This chapter was inspired by my friends angelica who reads every chapter of this…

…then annoys me at school to put a new chapter up.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 9****: Teardrops on my Kunai**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Places, people!" Ino yelled. "Where are the two leads?"

"Right here!" Tenten answered. "God, Ino. It's not like you're the director or anything."

"I'm _assisting_ the director, so shut up!"

"Fine… Have it your way. You're still not getting my fifty dollars."

Ino looked at Shikamaru, gently sleeping in one of the seats. "Prepare to loose money, Tenten. He's mine, totally."

Naruto walked by. "Will you go out with me?"

"No way!" they said together. Then, Naruto walked away continuing to ask that annoying question over and over again.

Kurenai walked into the auditorium. "Alright! Sakura, make sure the green light is on. It's a forest scene, so it would make sense."

"I'm on it!"

"Okay," the director said. "Now, where are my soldiers? Neji and Naruto, you two are supposed to switch costumes. Hurry up! Sheriff, Sasuke, get into your costume."

"I hate tights…"

"Choji, stop eating. Shikamaru, wake up!"

Shikamaru opened his eyes. "This is very troublesome."

"Ino, leave Tenten alone. Kakashi… er… What are you doing here again?"

"I got lost on my way to the bathroom… Sorry."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tenten listened to the scene being rehearsed. This was the scene Naruto would get shot it. A grin formed on her face.

Then, she heard Neji's voice, and she returned to the sad feeling that she felt going to school that morning. She felt so alone that the only way out was to think about all the bad things that could happen if she went out with him.

"He wouldn't really like me," she told herself. "He likes that other girl instead."

She kept telling that to herself over and over again until she felt the slightest bit better.

Then, she heard Naruto scream, "What! I die?!"

Kurenai sighed. "This is hopeless."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Neji looked at Naruto. "Well, of course you'd die. Which person would play that part better than you?"

Naruto gave him a blank look. "Your hair looks weird with green light on it, you know."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't, you freak."

"I'm not a freak." A few seconds later, he burped. What perfect timing.

Neji thought that it was better to get out while he still could, so he made his way back stage. When he was there, he saw Tenten sitting on a bench against the wall.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi." He slowly sat next to her. Maybe before, it wouldn't have been that awkward. But now that he knew he had feelings for her, it just felt really weird.

She laughed. "Naruto's an idiot. He shouldn't even have a speaking part." She looked at him. "Weren't you going to ask me something this mourning? It sounded like something important."

"What?" He felt his heart thumping faster. "Um… Could you go to the Valentine's Day dance with me?"

She felt her eyes twitched. "Why the hell would I do that?"

He looked at her in shock. "But, Tenten, I thought you wanted to go with me."

She shook her head. "Hinata told me that there was a girl you wanted to ask, but you didn't know how to. I don't want to go out with you if I'm just your second choice."

"But, but, but…"

"You're probably just asking me because you have no one else besides your fangirls."

"That's not true."

"I'm not going with you Neji. Not if I'm only a last resort."

"Tenten."

"I have to go. I'm in the next scene."

He watched her slowly walk back onto the stage. So this was what rejection felt like. He had made her feel this way so many times before. He was beginning to think that he deserved it the longer he stayed backstage alone.

"Damnit."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Will you go out with me?"

"No."

"Will you go out with me?"

"No."

"Will you go out with me?"

"No."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Um… Yes?"

Naruto blinked. "Did you just say yes, you would go out with me?"

"Y-Yes I did… Naruto-kun." Her face blushed bright red.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Temari sat down to read her e-mails. There was one from Tenten saying hi. There was one from Sakura about Sasuke. Then, there was one from Ino.

"Hm." She read it. "_Shikamaru is totally mine I'm absolutely sure that he's going to say yes when I ask him out. Yay, I got a date! Tenten better be ready to give me her money. –Ino."_

She read it again. There was no mistake. There was a chance that Ino and Shikamaru might be going out.

"No!" she cried.

Kankuro poked his head through the door. "Is anything wrong?"

"Huh?" She shook her head. "Oh, nothing. It's nothing."

After Kankuro had left, she looked back at the computer screen. "No… But it's only Ino. She can't be serious. Shikamaru would never…"

She didn't want to finish the sentence. Just the thought of those two together sent shivers down her spine.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It as social studies, the most dreaded of all classes. Anko eyes were staring at the students as they entered. She gave them a smile, but even that was kind of scary.

She closed the door after the last person got inside. "Pass up the homework and turn to page one-hundred and forty-one. You're working in groups that I will choose."

Groans.

"The first group is Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba. The second group is Neji, Tenten, and Shino. The third group is Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. The fourth group is Sasuke, Sakura, and Rock Lee."

Even more groans.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Neji sat down next to Shino. _Out of all people, Tenten had to be in my group. She probably hates me, now. Who would hate ME?_

They got their instructions and went to work. There wasn't a lot of talking between them except when someone found something useful in the book. Occasionally, Neji would glance up at Tenten.

She caught him staring at her and raised her hand. "May I go to the restroom?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ino finished reading the first page and looked at Shikamaru. "Did you change your mind about going to the dance with me?"

He didn't answer.

"Hey! Did you change you're mind about the dance?"

He still didn't answer.

"Shikamaru?" She poked him with a pen and looked at his face. She smiled. "You're such I sleepy head."

"_Zzzzzzzzzzz…_"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto grinned. "I got a date! I got a date!"

Hinata flushed red. "Oi…"

Kiba tried his hardest to ignore him, but it was impossible. Finally, he just gave up. "Okay, Naruto. We all know that you got a date. I know that that's one of the most amazing things that's happened in history, but we don't need to hear it over and over again."

"But don't you want to know who I got a date with?"

"No, not really."

"I'm still telling you." He made a big, proud smile. "Hinata!"

That very second, there was a squeal as Hinata fell over in her chair. "I'm… okay," she said, as she put a hand on the table to get up. "Oof."

While Naruto helped her up, and her face grew redder by the second, Kiba pressed his pencil into the paper. He pressed so hard it broke. "No," he whispered. "Not Hinata."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura looked at her finished paper. "It looks like we're the first to finish."

"Neji's an idiot," Sasuke said.

Lee and Sakura both looked at him. "The genius has a flaw?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yup. He got rejected by Tenten."

Sakura gasped, a little too dramatically. "Oh my god… Why would she do that? She loves him!"

"Beats me. Maybe she realized what an idiot he was."

Lee laughed. "Oh, those two can be so funny sometimes!"

Sasuke gave him an awkward look. "Right… Lee, we're trying to be serious here."

"Oh, wait," he said. "What were we talking about again? Was it donuts?"'

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Let's just stop talking."

"That's a great idea."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Neji looked at the blank piece of paper on his desk. "Hey, Shino, is there any reason that Tenten wouldn't like me?"

"Um…"

"I mean, she's liked me since I can remember."

"Ahem… This isn't the time or place for this."

Before Neji could say another word, Tenten sat down with them again. "So, what did I miss?"

_Everything,_ Neji thought. _I missed everything._

Tenten realized that Neji was acting really down. "Neji, about last rehearsal… I know you didn't really mean what you said."

"I didn't?"

"Hinata probably told you how much I wanted to go out with you, and you didn't want me to be alone for one of my favorite holidays."

"Tenten…"

"It's okay. I'm okay. I get it. Just tell me you didn't mean it."

"I…" He didn't really know what to say. He wanted to scream the whole truth to her. He wanted to let her know how much she meant to him. But, he was Hyuga Neji. He didn't always get what he wanted.

"Um… Yeah. I didn't mean it."

"Okay," she said with a sad smile. "Well, that's that. Now, I can do more failed attempts to get you to go out to make you go out with me. More _failed_ attempts."

"Let's get back to work," Shino said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

9


	10. The Second Confession

Well, this took me a while, I know. Crap, last week was a bust. Open house at the high school I want to go to, then a friend's birthday. Then, a friend came over. And this week, I have Standardized Testing. Crap.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 10****: The Second Confession**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tenten stared at her lunch. "Ewe… What is it?"

"I don't know," Sakura said. "I think it's some sort of broccoli oatmeal. Gross." She stood up. "I have to go. Kakashi-sensei needs more helps with the papers."

"Okay."

As soon as Sakura left, Hinata came to sit at the table. "Hi… Tenten."

She looked at her. "Hey. I heard you're going out with Naruto."

She blushed. "Oh, it's just one date. I wouldn't have said yes if I knew it was going to be such a big deal."

Tenten shook her head and smiled. "No, it's just that it's obvious Kiba likes you, and you said you liked him too."

"Oh, he does?" She bit her bottom lip. "Tenten, I have to tell you something about Neji?"

"What is it?"

"Well, he wouldn't want me to tell you this… but seeing what has happened, I think it's best that I tell you… You see, that girl that Neji wanted to ask out was you. He's really upset that you didn't want t go out with him."

Tenten slammed her hands on the table. "What! Oh my god, you mean I rejected him for no reason?" She sighed. "Shit, shit, shit. I'm an idiot."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Neji looked at his food, threw it out, and sat down next to Shino. "I am such an idiot. Sasuke's right. He's always right. That's why he has a girlfriend I'm I'm stuck with you."

Shino crossed his arms. "You're jealous?"

Neji scoffed. "No."

"Then, try asking her again."

"Why would she change her mind about going out with me?"

"She's a girl, and they tend to be very… difficult. But eventually, she'll just realize how much she likes you and finally say yes."

Neji stared at him. "How do you know this?"

"Dude, I was around when Hinata realized she liked Naruto."

"Did you just call me dude?"

"No. It was just you're imagination."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kiba saw Hinata walk out of the cafeteria. "Hinata!" he called. "Hinata, could you talk to me?"

She looked nervous as she turned around to face him. "Um… about what?"

"About you and Naruto… and the dance."

She stood silent for a while, but as he walked closer, she remembered their close friendship. He'd understand. "He's… Naruto means a lot to me, Kiba."

He nodded and gave her an obviously forced smile. "Well, I'm happy for both of you." Then, he turned to leave.

"Kiba!" she called. "Kiba, you mean a lot to me, too."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Oh, the drama rehearsals. They were beginning to be a pain. It was impossible to put horses into the play, not even fake ones. They looked too plastic. The horses had to be drafted out. That meant that Gwyn couldn't steal Philip's horse, because it doesn't exist. So, Tenten had to steal a pot.

But, that whole scene was centered around the horse, so they just had to rewrite the whole scene. In this version, written by Ino, Gwyn and Philip meet each other in the marketplace. Philip saw Gwyn steal a bag of fruit, but he doesn't turn her in.

After reading the script, Tenten laughed. "This is hilarious… So, when do we get the _real_ script?"

Neji looked at the floor. "This is the real script, and it's a disaster."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Neji was on stage. It was an awkward moment. It was the scene when they were supposed to kiss. Kurenai had rewritten it so that it would only be a hug, but it was still awkward.

Not only that. But Neji couldn't even remember half of his lines. He told them that it was only because he didn't feel well, but Tenten knew the real reason. He was just too gloomy to give a damn anymore.

"Come one, Neji," the teacher urged. "You used to be the best. Just give a little effort. You have the lead role, for god's sake."

He nodded, looked at Tenten, and went back stage.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tenten took a look at him as he sat there, all alone thinking to himself. She walked up to him. "Neji?"

"What?"

"I… What's wrong?"

He crossed his arms. "I don't know." He looked at her as she sat down beside him. "I'm planning on quitting drama."

"Oh." She shook her head. "Neji, you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Neji, you're the best person for the role! You were just distracted before, that's why."

"It's my decision."

"But…" She paused. "Neji, what about me? I would have quit a long time ago if it weren't for you."

He stood up and looked at her. "Tenten, that's your own choice if you want to quit."

"But, Neji… Will you stay for me?"

"What?"

"Neji, I really, really, like you, and it would be crazy if I didn't go to the dance with you."

He stared at her. "Do you really mean that?"

She nodded. "Well, yeah. Of course, I do." She gave him a smile. "Some one told me that you really did like me, and I was the girl you wanted to ask out."

"Hinata." He nodded. "She's my favorite cousin."

He gave her a small smile. "So… What now? Are we, like, going out?"

"I think I've already answered that."

"No you haven't."

"Do you really want me to answer you?"

"Um, yeah."

She kissed him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura stepped out of the school. Her backpack weighed a ton Anko assigned enough homework for a whole week. Kurenai wanted her to redo the stitching on the hem of Gwyn's first act dress.

As Sakura started on the path, she saw the shadow of a person walking toward her. "Hello," she. No one answered her. "Hello… Hey! Temari, is that you!"

"Yeah." She put her hands on her hips. "Sakura, tell me one thing. Is Ino really going out with Shikamaru?"

Sakura laughed. "Are you kidding? Ino's been trying all month to get him to go out with her, but you know how Shikamaru is. Ino's hopeless… You didn't think that she would actually prevail, did you?"

"What? Oh... Of course, not." She looked relieved. "No, I just wanted to make sure. You never know when Ino might have a trick up her sleeve."

Sakura studied Temari's face. "Oh my gosh…"

"What is it?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"No, I don't!" She thought of a quick but reasonable excuse, but none came to her. "I…"

"Do you think he's attractive?"

"A little."

"Then you like him!"

"Oh shit… Sakura is you ever tell this to anyone, I'll tell Naruto you like him."

Sakura's grin disappeared. "Okay, I swear I won't tell a soul."

"Good."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**WARNING: SLEEPOVER NEXT CHAPTER. BE PREPARED FOR THE VALENTINE'S DANCE.**


	11. The Moment

Okay, my friend told me that I accidentally copied and pasted my chapter twice last time. I got it fixed, so yeah. Then I realized how short it was. My bad…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 11: The Moment**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Well, the dance is tomorrow," Tenten said. "Ino, looks like you lost your bet. There's no way he'll go out with you at the last minute. Not even you could pull that off."

Ino stuck her tongue out. "Fifty bucks isn't worth it. He's not worth my time."

"You may say that, Ino, but deep down you wish he was."

"As if."

Sakura looked up from doing Hinata's hair. "I think it's great that Neji finally found the guts to tell you he liked you. I mean, you've likes him since kindergarten."

Temari sighed. "Oh, kindergarten… Then now, we're already in high school."

Ino nodded. "I remember in first grade, Naruto thought it would be cool to come to school dressed up as a bush. He came to class with grass in his hair and stuff."

"I bet that Naruto'll get held back," Sakura said.

"He's pretty smart," Hinata whispered as she got up, rubbing her eyes. "I could help him. You know, stay after school and tutor him."

Sakura jumped up and down. "Oh, would it be sweet to have you're fist kiss in the library!"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Sakura, your school doesn't have a library."

"Oh."

"Maybe you're the one who needs tutoring."

"Oh! That's an excellent idea. Sasuke could help me with school!"

"Um… Sakura, I was being sarcastic. You're even smarter than me."

"It was just a thought."

Temari crossed her arms. "Well, she has a point, Hinata. Are you prepared for the inevitable first kiss that he'll give you one day, or are you going to faint?... Hinata?"

"She's out again."

"Figures."

Tenten sat on the bed. "So, does anyone think Naruto even likes her?"

Sakura shrugged. "In the exams, he really went through a whole lot of trouble to defeat Neji for her."

"Well, if he didn't, he would have been kicked out of the exams," Ino pointed out. "I feel so left out, since you have boyfriends… Hey! Shino's not going out with anyone, is he?"

"No," Sakura said. She poked Hinata. "Hey! Is Shino going with anyone?"

She rubbed her eyes as she regained consciousness. "I don't know… He just follows Neji around all day."

Ino grinned. "Then, you he'll probably say yes."

"Um, no he won't."

"Why not?"

"You're afraid of bugs."

"I can last a few minutes."

Temari rolled her eyes. "What's the whole point of a dance, anyway? If you're going to hang out with your friends, then do it on your own time."

"That's not the sole purpose of a dance," Tenten said. "You get to meet new people. Where do you think I got the idea to put my hair in buns? Yup, from some girl I met at one of these dances."

"Okay, new people. What else?"

"You get to show of your boyfriend," Sakura said. "Sasuke's fangirls are going down tomorrow."

"I don't have a boyfriend to show off," Temari answered.

"Maybe, you should get one," Ino suggested.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again. I don't like Shikamaru."

"No one ever said anything about Shikamaru." Ino giggled. "Temari, do you like him."

"No. Did Sakura say anything to you? If she did, she's lying."

"She didn't say anything," Tenten said. "Come on, Temari. You can trust us. Maybe not Ino, but you can trust the rest of us."

"Um… No. I don't like him."

Even Hinata joined in. "If you like him, there's nothing wrong with it."

Temari took a few steps back. "Er… girls…"

Just when she thought she was about to fall over, Ino gave up. "Fine," she said. "I believe you. There's nothing to like about Shikamaru anyway. He always falls asleep."

"Yeah…" Temari calmed down. "I mean, seriously. Besides, I have better things to do with my life other than using it on guys who don't even care that much about you."

"Neji cares!"

"Sasuke cares!"

"Er… Naruto is… caring…"

"… and… Shino cares!"

"No he doesn't, Ino. You probably haven't even spoken to him in your life."

"I have."

Hinata yawned. "It's getting late."

Temari nodded. "You guys have a long day ahead of you."

Sakura looked at her. "You mean you're not coming?"

Ino nodded. "Temari, you should come. You can hang with me at the concessions."

"Um… no."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!!!"

"… Fine, have it your way."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hinata and Sakura met up at the mall. Temari, Ino, and Tenten were right behind them.

"So, did everyone get what they needed?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

Temari crossed her arms. "I still don't see the whole point of this. I'm getting too old for this."

"Temari," Tenten said, "this is a high school dance. You're still in high school."

"Whatever. It doesn't make me feel any more comfortable."

Sakura waved goodbye. "I still have to meet up with Sasuke."

Tenten nodded. "Me, too. With Neji, I mean."

They watched them leave. Ino turned to Hinata. "How about Naruto? Are you going to meet him soon?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… My guess is that he forgot."

Ino crossed her arms. "Don't be like that. Well, duh, Naruto's an idiot, but he will keep to his words. If he says he's going out with you, then he will."

"I sure hope so."

Ino jumped. "Oh my gawd, is that Shino over there?"

Hinata looked around until she spotted the only guy who wore black glasses indoors. "Um, yeah. I think that's him."

Ino was already running towards him. Temari laughed. "Well, looks like I'll be alone at another dance that you guys made me go to."

"Isn't there any guy that you might at least be friends with?"

"No, no one."

"But, Ino says that Shikamaru and you are good friends."

Temari's face turned slightly pink. "So, what? He said he didn't want to go, didn't he? Well, you know what? I think if he doesn't want to go, then no one should try to make him. It's bad enough that I have to go!"

Hinata's face turned white. "S-Sorry, Temari. I didn't mean to make you angry."

She sighed. "You didn't make me angry, Hinata. I'm just having a bad day."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shikamaru watched the clouds blow by as Choji was eating a sandwich. "I just don't get why they would use their time up on some troublesome dance."

Choji shrugged and took a bite. "Maybe, they just have really good food. You wanna drop by later?"

He sighed lazily. "Well… I've got nothing better to do. I just woke up, and it's no use trying to get back to sleep, anyway."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hinata sat in a chair next to the door, watching the people go by. Ino sat down next to her.

"Don't worry, Hinata," she said. "If he doesn't show up, then he's not worth your time.

She nodded. "I guess…"

"Hey, the first song's starting!"

"He's not here yet…"

"Hinata, just have fun."

"I want to go home."

"Look! Isn't that him over there?"

Hinata looked up. "Naruto-kun!"

He grinned at her. "Did you really think I'd be late for _this_?"

Ino smiled. "Well, I think I see Shino over there. Bye!"

Hinata smiled at him. "It's okay."

"Yeah, well… You know how Anko assigned us three pages of social studies? I couldn't tell the difference between the Mist and the Rain. So, she made me come to school today."

"I can help you bring your grades up if you want."

"That would be awesome."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Neji looks into Tenten's eyes. "I can't believe it took me all these years just to realize how much I love you."

She giggled. "Oh… I can't believe that when you finally found the guts to confess, I got all dramatic and… stupid."

"You're not stupid."

"Whatever."

"I still owe you from before."

"Huh?"

"You kissed me, remember?"

"Um…"

Before she could say anything else, he touched his lips to hers.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and laughed. "Oh my god, Sasuke. Just stop trying to dance. I mean, no offense, but it's kind of lousy."

"Like you can do better?"

"Um… no."

"Come one, let me see."

"Nope."

"Please. I can tickle you."

"No!!!"

As she was trying to avoid Sasuke's hands, she accidentally spilled her juice on him.

"Oh. My. God. I am _sooooooo_ sorry! I didn't mean to spill it, I swear! I…"

"I'm fine," he said.

"Oh, I can clean it up!"

"Sakura, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry!"

"Sakura!" He sighed. "I don't care how my shirt looks like, or what's on it. It's that we're together that matters."

She calmed down. "Awe… You're so sweet."

"Let's go give those girls something to be jealous about."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Temari was watching everyone dance from the door. "This is so boring."

"Tell me about it," Shino replied.

"Excuse me, did you say something?"

"No, nothing, I don't even know you."

She crossed her arms and went back outside. "I'm leaving. There's too much drama."

After she left, Kiba came along. "This is so boring."

"Tell me about it," Shino replied. "There's too much drama."

"I heard Ino's gone mad over you," Kiba said. "But I hear that it's just because she's desperate."

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah, you're in my class." He turned to look at Hinata. He watched her as she talked to Naruto. "Damnit."

"Why'd you say that? Is it because you're stuck with me? Everyone thinks I'm weird."

"No… Get a life, Shino."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Valentine's Dance continues next chapter… Poop, my computer had a virus so I can't post that often. It's not like I already do, but maybe every two weeks. I don't know. I hate viruses.**

**Review please. :) **


	12. Say Okay

I don't know if it ever gets cold in Konoha, but it was the perfect scenario. Lol. This chapter was inspired by my friend Fiona, coz she makes every party a an… even bigger party.

And Jillian because she has taught me how to go on non stop about random things.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 12: Say Okay**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hinata and Naruto were just dancing. It wasn't anything special, just her arms around him, and his hands on her waist. It was kind of cute.

"Naruto-kun… Do you like me?"

"Of course, I do."

"I mean, do you like me as a girl friend?"

"Yeah, sure. We're dancing, right? And we're going on a date after this like I promised, right? Then, you can be my girlfriend."

"Oi!" He tipped over and fainted, in his arms.

"Um, Hinata?" He kept her up, looked around, and sighed. "Not again."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Temari sat outside in a bench, just listening to the music that was playing in the school gym. It was getting lonely just sitting there. When Temari starts feeling lonely, her mind starts to wander.

She started think about random things, like why Sakura's hair was pink, and how Shino's eyes looks under his glasses. How does Sasuke make his hair stick up? Why does Shikamaru have his hair in a ponytail?

_Why does Shikamaru look so damn hot? _

It wasn't long until Temari had realized her thoughts had wandered too far. She sighed and shivered. It was freezing out, and she was wearing short sleeves.

"Damnit."

She looked up as she heard people coming down the road. It was Choji and Shikamaru. She froze up even more as Shikamaru stopped in front of her. He turned to Choji.

"I'll stay outside. I can't stand the noise," he said.

Then, he sat down on the bench with Temari. For a few seconds, they just sat there. Then, he sighed. "So, what are you doing here?"

Her eyes scanned around, looking for something that would help her think of an excuse. There was a big rock next to a big tree next to a bush by the door.

"Um… I came to…"

Then, she just decided to tell the truth.

"Sakura, Ino, and Tenten made me go to the dance, but I was lucky enough to sneak out." She looked at him at last. "How about you?"

"Choji."

"Choji actually likes these things?"

"Food."

"Oh… Duh."

"Temari… Why are you shaking?"

"It's shivering."

"You're cold?"

"Isn't that obvious? It's freezing and I'm wearing short sleeves."

"You can use my jacket," he said. "I'm wearing a sweater underneath it anyway."

"Um…" She watched him take his brown jacket off and hand it to her. She took it, put it on and blushed. "Er, thanks."

She turned her face away so he wouldn't see how pink it was. He saw it anyway, but didn't feel like bringing it up. "So, you don't think these dances are worth anytime either?"

She shook her head. "No."

He nodded. "Yeah. If you're going to hang out with your friends, then mind as well do it on your own time."

She glanced at him. "Um… Have you by any chance talked to Temari in the past few hours?"

"No. I've almost never talked to her in my whole life. Why?"

"No reason. It's just that I had this conversation with her, and I used those exact words."

"Well… We both have free time now."

"Yeah, but I don't have anything to do."

"I… I 'm busy."

"What are you doing?"

"Um… You know what, why don't you go inside and talk to Ino. She's desperate."

He gave her a small but warm smile. "It's too loud."

"I have to go."

"Temari!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ino was all alone, again, at a dance. This time, though, she wasn't the only lonely one. Kiba and Shino were with her in a small corner. "Maybe I should just give up," she said. "There's no hope. No one has ever really liked me to begin with."

"That's not true," Kiba said. "I'm sure _someone_ has liked you."

"Yeah, as a friend."

"No, Hinata said that Sakura said that Sasuke said that Naruto said that Gaara said that Temari said that Shikamaru used to like you."

"He did?"

"That's what they say."

She smiled bright. Kiba and Shino looked at each other and groaned. We all know what Ino's smile meant…

"I may have lost the bet, but he's still mine!"

"_Used to_, Ino. He _used to_ like you. Chances are, he doesn't anymore."

"Who else would he like?"

"Temari," Shino said. "That's the word that's going around."

"It better not be true, because I think Temari likes him too."

Kiba laughed. "Come on, Temari. It's not like he'll like you again."

"I can still try."

"Sometimes trying isn't enough. I should know."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto walked Hinata outside, away from all the music and talking. "Hey, I was just wondering… Why did you go out with me?"

She bit her lip. "Well, Naruto-kun, you mean a lot to me, and… I really admire you."

"But do you like me?" he asked. "If you don't though, I'm fine."

So many thoughts were going through her mind. Should she tell him the truth, the whole entire truth? What would it do to their friendship? She didn't know if it was worth risking everything she shared with him. After all, just the fact that he noticed her now was enough.

"I… don't know."

He smiled. "Well, I guess it _is_ a hard question. I mean, I don't get this whole love thing either. I guess that's what makes me an idiot."

"You're not an idiot."

"Yeah, I am."

She shook her head. "No, you're not an idiot," she repeated. "You're Uzamaki Naruto."

He nodded. "Yes, that would be me. Bye, Hinata. Dancing with you was very peaceful."

"Um… Thanks?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The people had started to leave. Not once had Ino talked to anyone new. She dragged her feet across the gym floor. "Hey Choji," she said with no enthusiasm at all. "You're here by yourself?"

He shook his head. "I came with Shikamaru, but he stayed outside. Said he didn't like the noise. But since people are leaving, I guess we can go met him. That is, if he isn't talking with Temari anymore."

Her heart sank. "Temari?" she asked dryly. "What's he doing with her?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."

Ino looked at the gym. It was almost empty now. Someone poured soda on the floor so they could slide across it. Some of the committee members were already cleaning up. It was one of the biggest events of the year… and she had to spend it alone.

"This sucks."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shikamaru kicked the ground with his feet. It didn't make any sense. How come the one girl that doesn't annoy him, whom he actually gets along with, was always avoiding him? It was obvious that she liked him too. He saw how she blushes when they're together.

Most of all, he knew he liked her. "Just my luck."

Then, as if it couldn't get any worse, he saw Ino. He was used to her by now. She doesn't annoy him as much. What annoyed him was Ino when she was depressed.

Right now, she was depressed.

"This is so stupid," she said. "I went through so much trouble for today, and nothing came from it!"

''He sighed. "Okay, what to you want to do about it?"

"I don't know. It's not like I can go back in time to this dance. Of course, everyone's going to be talking about how much fun it was for them."

"Cheer up, Ino," said Choji. "There'll be more dances, I'm sure. He looked around. "By the way, Shikamaru, where's you're jacket?"

"My jacket?" He thought for a while. "Oh, my jacket… Yeah, I let Temari borrow it. She was cold."

Ino bit her lip. "So, did you have fun?"

"Not really, it was just talking."

"Oh, okay. That's great!"

"Great?"

"Wait, no! I mean…" She gave him a big bright smile. "You know, I went to the mall yesterday, and I like saw this really cute top… and it was violet. Violet is like totally my color, but it cost like forty dollars, so I didn't get it. Then, I went to this other store that _did_ have a sale. There were these really awesome chucks, also violet, and I got them for twelve dollars… Oh, and gee! You know how on those commercials when they have people going nuts over cereal? Well, I tried some of that cereal, and I found out that they taste better with actual milk. But, I don't like milk, so I just had a bagel instead."

"Okay, take a deep breath and STOP TALKING!!!"

"Fine…" She took a deep breathe and held it for a few seconds. She held it for a little more… and a little more…and…

"You're supposed to breathe it out after," Shikamaru told her.

The breathed all the air out. "Geez, why didn't you tell me?"

He rolled his eyes and yawned. "It's common sense."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Okay… Ino or Temari? Who looks cuter with Shikamaru? I say Temari, my friend says Ino, my sister says they both look cute with him. I am very, very lost.**


	13. The Day the Guys Always Forget

I got stuck on this chapter because the dance is over and… yeah. So I try to think back to last valentines' day what happened to me. It wasn't very exciting. Me and my forgetful mind.

I don't know why it took so darned long to write such a short chapter. High school placement test. My dad actually wants to celebrate Thanksgiving this year. Brother had to do a project and he kept putting it off. Apologies.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 13****: The Day the Guys Always Forget**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Neji looked at the time. He looked again. Then he looked at the time, again. Then, he sighed. "Damnit, why'd I have to forget?"

He ran along the road until he came to the mall. It was getting dark out by this time, but he could make out two people standing at the door… staring at him.

One of them raised his hand. "Yo, what up?"

The other simply shifted his head and said," So, you forgot, too?"

"Um… Oh, Naruto, Sasuke it's you! For a while I thought you might have been burglars."

Sasuke ignored him. "So, you forgot? About Monday?"

Neji shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah."

Sasuke grinned. "Naruto would have forgotten it completely if I hadn't told him."

Naruto glared at him. "Hey, you shouldn't be talking. You were the one to freak out because you forgot about Valentine's Day. You said Sakura would kill you. Even I know that you're the only one she can't ever get mad at."

"It's my word against yours, Uzamaki, and I say you were the one who freaked out."

"Damnit, Sasuke."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Only some of the stores were still open by this time. The only good ones were the candy store, the craft store, and maybe the dollar store.

"Girls like chocolate, right?" Naruto asked. "We could all just get them chocolate and be over with it."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"I can't believe He got a girlfriend," Sasuke added. "Naruto, you can't just give her something without thinking about it first, and we can't all just get them the same thing. It would look like a bunch of guys went shopping together."

"But we did go shopping together…"

"Naruto," Neji said, "it would look bad, especially since some girls in our grade can spread the nastiest rumors."

"But—"

"Trust me, you don't want people to know."

"Okay…"

"I call candy store," Sasuke said.

"I call craft store," Neji said. "Ha, Naruto's stuck with the dollar store."

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad. I doubt you'll be able to afford anything from anywhere else anyway."

"Damnit, again, Sasuke."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Neji sighed. Why did he have to pick the craft store? Yeah, Tenten liked crafts. That was exactly why she already had every craft material she could think of.

He looked at the shelves again. There were the usual pencils, crayons, markers, paints, and colored pencils. Then there were oil pastels, charcoal, drawing pads, and poster boards. Then the rest of the store was filled with all sorts of other stuff that he wouldn't even think were used for art.

"I think she has everything here… Yarn, wood, buttons, whatever that silver thing is…"

He looked again, but he was at a loss. Nothing came to his mind. Then, he looked on the top shelf again and a brilliant idea came to him.

"Of course… She'd love that."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto sighed hopelessly. "I don't know enough about Hinata to know what she likes. The only things I've ever seen her do other than school stuff is fiddle with her fingers and faint."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Think. Think hard."

"Well, you've seen her. She doesn't really express anything from her face. It mostly either she's shocked, scared, or determined. You can't tell what she's really thinking."

"You have to know at least one thing about her."

"She faints a lot?"

"And what?"

"She… has a birthday in December?"

"It has to be something that no one else knows about her. That one special thing that you two share."

"She… She's very simple. Just a simple gift, as long as it has some thought put into it, would make her happy."

Sasuke grinned. "Geez, Naruto. You don't have to be so dramatic."

"You started it!"

"Who'll believe you?"

"Screw you."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Temari got into her room and unzipped Shikamaru's jacket. She threw it unto the bed. Then, she checked her e-mail.

There were a few from Tenten asking why she left the dance so early. Temari deleted it. There was one from Sakura telling her how romantic the dance was with Sasuke by her side. Of course, Temari didn't even read all of it when she deleted it.

Then, there was one from Shikamaru. Her heart began to race. The conversation they had earlier had gotten a little but along the lines of romance. She knew that she wanted him, in so many ways, but it was just too hard to put it all on the line. Sure, Shikamaru and she were great friends, but what did he feel about her?

People had already started rumors about them on the first day of middle school when he helped her pick her books up. She didn't even want to think about what people would start saying if they found out that they sent e-mails to each other on a regular basis.

She clicked on the e-mail and read what it said.

"_Hey, Temari, when can I have my jacket back?"_

She sighed and laughed at her own worries. Then, trouble happened. She scrolled down to read the rest of it.

"_I was just talking to Ino before. She said that you liked me as more than a friend. Can you believe it? I couldn't even think about it. It made my brains hurt. We're really closed, but seriously… If you did like me, though, I wouldn't mind. I'd just do what I always do and call it troublesome."_

She read it over twice. Her hands began to sweat. She didn't know whether to be sad that he couldn't picture them as a couple, or to be happy that he wouldn't mind if she liked him. For the first time, she hated the fact that Shikamaru was always to cryptic.

"Do you like me, Shikamaru, or am I just wasting my wishes on you?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto and Kiba were on their way to school. Naruto noticed how quiet Kiba was. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. I… stayed up too late studying for a test."

"What test?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Um… It's only a test that smart people take."

"Yeah, and? What test? If it's for smart people, then I just can't miss it."

"Um… It's only for smart people with brown hair and dogs?"

Naruto blinked. "Oh, that makes sense. Why didn't you tell me? Say, you want to see what I got for Hinata?" He didn't wait for Kiba to answer. He pulled out a stuffed animal from his backpack. "It's a teddy bear! It matched her PJs."

Kiba looked at the brown stuffed animal in his hands. "Um, Naruto, I hate to tell you this, but that's not a bear."

"It's not?"

"No, it's a beaver. Can't you see its tail?"

Naruto looked at the big piece of cloth attached to the animal's behind. "But…" His smile vanished. For a while, you couldn't tell that it was the same person, with his wondering blue eyes so disappointed. "But… Hinata's PJs don't have beavers! What am I going to do?"

Kiba sighed. "Damnit, Naruto! Why do you have to be so idiotic?" He stuck his arm into his bag. A few seconds later, he pulled out a teddy bear that was actually a bear. It had black marbles for eyes, and its white fur felt like a piece of velvet. "Here, take this. I'm sure Hinata will like it."

Naruto took it in his hands, looked at it, and then gave it back. "Nah, keep it. Whoever you brought that in for, it belongs to her. Besides, I can just cut the tail off or something."

Kiba took it back. "Um… Yeah."

"By the way, who did you bring that in for anyway?"

"Uh… No one... I mean, you know, if I suddenly realize that I like a girl today, I'll have something to give her."

He nodded and scratched his head. "That's smart. I'll have to remember that."

"Hey, Naruto, I'm just asking. Do you even like Hinata?"

"Yeah, she's nice. Well, she's more than nice. She's awesome."

"So, on a scale of one to ten, where would she go?"

"Beyond ten."

"You really like her, don't you?"

He nodded. "Darnit, Kiba! I've answered that like three times already! You don't really have to know every single thing that happens between Hinata and me. It's not that surprising that she likes me, is it?"

"Well, I think I have a right to ask."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kk, maybe it might take me an even longer time to update this time since Christmas is coming. My mom's paying me to make a slideshow of our family to send to our relatives in Asia. I'm like the only technologically able person in this house.**

**So, I'm sorry if it's getting inconvenient. I'm really trying.**


	14. Useless

Geez, I haven't even thought of Naruto since I last posted. Once again sorry. I was going to try to update before Christmas, but I wasn't even home then. Trust me I'm killing myself just trying to think about what to put down next.

Jimmy the beaver is named after a teddy bear I got for xmas. Jillian gave it to me. So if u think the beaver was cute, please remember that it was inspired by a real person. (well … by a gift that a real person gave me.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 14:** **Useless**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Iruka closed the door. "Okay, class, I'm sure you all want to talk about the dance, but—"

"I spilled juice on Sasuke!" Sakura yelled from the back of the room. "It was awesome!"

Naruto jumped up. "Hinata fainted! Oops, she just did it again…"

Ino tried to ignore them as they shouted out more random things. Pretty soon, it was all they were talking about. "I knew this would happen," she said to herself. "It always does, every year."

She looked at Shikamaru, who was in the desk next to her. He was sleeping, as usual. No matter how angry she was at him for hanging out with Temari instead of her, seeing him sleeping calmed her down a little bit.

Then, his eyes opened. He saw her just staring at him like he was some kind of miracle. "Okay," he said. "You can stop it now."

She blinked. "What?"

"You can stop staring at me."

She looked at him as she was brought back to reality. "Oh, um… Okay." She turned back to the front of the classroom.

_What just happened?_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hinata waited at her locker. Naruto said he would come to tell her something, but he was late again. It was becoming a habit, but she kept telling herself that he probably just got held up and lost track of time.

She would have given up waiting for him if she wasn't so curious about what he wanted to talk to her about.

Soon, he came running down the halls running straight at her. "Sorry I'm late," he said. "I ran into Anko on my way here, and she made me make-up a test that I missed. Really sorry."

She blushed slightly. "It's okay. What did you want to tell me?"

"Um… Well I wasn't really going to say anything. I was just going to give you this." He handed her the stuffed brown anime. "You like it?"

"Uh… I _do_ like beavers… a little."

"But, but, but… It's supposed to be a BEAR. I even cut the tail shorter."

She looked at it. "Naruto, you cut the leg shorter."

"Oh…" He slapped his forehead. "I'm and idiot! I've confused a beaver with a bear and a leg with a tail! You can't get any dumber than me."

Hinata bit her lip, wondering what she could say that might cheer him up. "Naruto-kun, it's alright. I like beavers!"

"No you don't."

"Well… I like it if you gave it to me."

He calmed down. "Wow, really."

She nodded. "Yeah." She gave the beaver a hug. "I'm naming him Jimmy."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tenten watched Neji walk out the school. Oh, it was painful watching him walk up to her carrying the box with a smile on his face. It would have been a really happy moment, if she hadn't forgotten to get him a gift. Of all the days to forget, it just had to be today.

"Hi, Tenten."

"Hi…"

He looked at her. "Is anything wrong?"

Well, I sort of," she began. "I forgot about Valentine's Day. I forgot to get you something."

"You, of all people, forgot about today?"

"I know, right."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Wait. You're not upset about it?"

"No, I'm not. I actually wasn't even expecting to get anything from you. I always thought of it as more of a day that the guy gets the girl something. Plus, I was too focused about thinking what to get you."

She blushed. "How sweet!"

He gave her a small smile. "Open the box."

"What box?" She looked down at her hand. She was holding a white box in it. "How did that get there?"

"Just open it."

She lifted the lid off. Then she smiled. "Oh, Neji! Did you actually make this? It's beautiful." It was a handmade bracelet, made from a few blue beads and some silver charms. "Beautiful" wasn't really the right word, as Neji was creatively challenged, but it was cute.

"Do you like it? I couldn't think of anything else to give you. I was going to make it pink, but they didn't have any pink beads."

She laughed. "It doesn't matter. I'm just surprised you even took the time to make it."

"You're worth it."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura looked at Sasuke and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you got me chocolate. Where's the thought in it. Did you even think about it?"

He crossed his arms. "Are you serious? Do you have any idea how much that brand costs?"

"A lot, I know." She walked on.

He followed her. "Sakura! Sakura, wait."

"You can buy any girl that. How do I know that I'm different?"

"You just have to take my word for it." He caught up to her. "Sakura, I know most people expect me to be like the best boyfriend in the whole world. The thing is, it's so far from that that I won't even try to deny it… You really are different, Sakura. You're the only one in the whole wide world that makes me loose my cool like this."

Sakura ignored him. "Prove it."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

She stopped and turned to him. "If I _tell_ you what I want, then what's the point in it? Sure, you can play cool, but that's not what I want. I'll give you a hint though. Be willing to not be cool… for me."

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and continued to walk away, until she was completely out of sight.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Temari found Choji at the food court. (Figures…) "Where's Shikamaru?" she asked him. "I have to give him back his jacket."

Choji paused from his eating. "Um, I think he's at his house. I'm stopping over there later. I could just give it to him when I get there."

"Okay," she said. "Um… I'll just leave it on the table then, okay?"

"Sure."

After she left, Ino came along. She looked at Temari as she walked away. "Hey Choji, what did she want?"

"She was just looking for Shikamaru."

Ino freaked out. "What!!! No, that can't be! Choji! Choji! CHOJIII!"

"What is it now?"

"Please tell me they're not going out."

He rolled his eyes. "No, she just wanted to give him back his jacket."

"Oh." She gave him an exaggerated angelic smile. "Oh, it's okay. I'll bring it over for you. I'm going in that direction anyway."

Choji cautiously handed the jacket to her. "You're not planning anything devious, are you? You're acting way too nice."

"No… Shut up!" She breathed out to calm herself down. "It's nothing. I just feel like doing you a favor. Is that a crime?"

"No, but if it's you, it's a miracle." He looked at her. "Ino, whatever you're going to do… Shikamaru's got enough troubles on his hands without you. Make sure you don't go too far."

"I won't."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto and Hinata were sitting on a bench at the park. "Well, I'm going to have to remember to get a matching pair of PJs for you," Naruto said. "After all, that was the whole point of buying you a teddy bear… or a beaver… with a missing leg."

She giggled. "Well, I have a new found interest in beavers."

He laughed. "Yeah." He picked up her backpack and opened the zipper. "Let's take Jimmy out." He looked inside, looking for the gift that he had given to her. Then, he saw a teddy bear. A real teddy bear. It had black marble eyes and white velvet fur.

_That looks familiar._

Hinata grabbed her bag back. "You're looking in the wrong pocket."

"Huh? Oh, I knew that." He smiled as she got Jimmy out from the right pocket. But something was bothering him about the teddy bear he saw. Then he realized what it was.

_Kiba gave that to her._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shikamaru opened the door. He saw Ino standing outside. She gave him a big bright smile. "I brought your jacket," she said. "Temari was too busy."

He took it from her as quick as he could. The last thing he needed was to have Ino step into his house. "Okay, you can go now."

She gave him another smile. "Bye. See you on Monday."

"Yeah." He closed the door. "That was just too normal to be normal."

He threw his jacket unto a hook and went back to sleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji, Neji, and Lee were just hanging out at the basketball court. The only two people that were actually playing were Neji and Sasuke. Mostly, everyone was just talking.

"Hey," Kiba said," am I the only one that had a gift prepared today?"

No one raised his hand. No one said anything. Kiba nodded in satisfaction. "Yeah, that's right."

Naruto stood up to face him. "And who did you give that present to?" he asked.

Kiba stepped back uneasily. "Uh, I didn't say I gave it to anyone. I just said I had it prepared."

Naruto ignored him. "Don't think that I don't know that you know that Hinata knows that you gave her a present, because we both know that you and I know that you did."

"What?" Kiba thought for a while. "I was just doing something nice."

"She's my girlfriend. You can't just do that."

"You're the one who said to give it to who I brought it in for."

Naruto got fired up. "Oh, no you didn't just indirectly admit that you like my girlfriend."

"You want me to DIRECTLY admit it?" He stomped around. "I like Naruto's girlfriend!"

"You're so dead."

The rest of the guys started to laugh. Then, Shino stood up as well. "I like Hinata as well."

Neji rolled his eyes and pulled Shino back down. "Dude, you don't want to get involved in this. This isn't one of those things you use to try to make your life better. It's one of those things I talked to you about."

Shino gave him a confused look. "An armed robbery?"

"NO! Remember when I told you the story about the two friends who killed each other over money?"

"So… Naruto and Kiba aren't fighting over Hinata, but they are fighting for money?"

Neji crossed his arms. "Never mind. Just sit back and watch as they destroy their friendship."

By this time, Sasuke and Lee had stood between the two fighting friends and managed to keep them from punching each other.

"Calm down!" Sasuke told Naruto. "Dude look. If Hinata hasn't shown any sign that she likes Kiba, then most likely she never will. I'm speaking from experience, trust me. Why do you think Lee and I don't get along?"

Naruto calmed down. "Okay… Okay, I'll let it go. But, it's not fair. I just found out that I liked her, and then one of my own friends likes her too?" He glared at Kiba. "Loosing her to someone else is worse than loosing her because she doesn't like me. You should understand, Sasuke. You wouldn't want Sakura to leave you."

Sasuke looked at the wall. "No… I wouldn't." He looked back at Naruto. "I change my mind. If you want to go punch him, go ahead."

Naruto shook his head. "No. He's Hinata's friend. I can't do that."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Kiba sat down next to Shino. "God, I can't believe that just happened."

Shino looked like he blinked, but of course you wouldn't be able to tell under his sunglasses. "Kiba, does your friendship with Naruto mean anything to you? If it did, you wouldn't fight him."

Kiba shook his head. "God, I can't believe I just had a fight with Naruto... over Hinata." He sighed. "I thought I had it under control, I really did."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**yayys. please consider this chapter a late holiday present. (or new years... whatever u like.)**


	15. More Than a Few Broken Hearts

Wow that took forever. My computer just completely shut down, and we had to get a new one. It sucks coz last month I had already typed up the entire new chapter, and I had to type it all over again when we got the new computer. Plus, dad isn't letting me use the computer that much because he wants me to study for the high school entrance exam. (I kept telling him that I just had to go on fanfiction, but I don't think he even knows what that means.)

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 15****: More Than a Few Broken Hearts**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Choji finished eating his sandwich. Then, he looked at Shikamaru. He was just looking up at the sky, but there was a troubled look on his face.

"Anything bothering you?" Choji asked him.

He sighed. "I got my jacket back. There was a note in it."

Choji sat up straight. "What was it about?"

He held out his hand, which was holding a piece of paper. Choji took the paper and opened it. Then he saw what Shikamaru was so upset about.

"She doesn't want to see you anymore?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Darn, why is everything so hard?"

Choji looked back at the paper. He shook his head. "Hey, this isn't her handwriting."

"It's not?" Shikamaru sat up. "What do you mean? How do you know that it's not hers? One person could write in many different ways."

Choji handed the note back to him. "Think about it, Shikamaru. Does Temari even _own_ a pink pen?"

"Maybe she does."

"But would she be the type of person to spell your name wrong?"

"What?" Shikamaru looked back at the first sentence. "Dear 'Shekomaru'… Hey, your right."

"Did you ever think otherwise?" Choji joked. "Anyway, I did see Temari slip something into your pocket."

"But who would do such a thing?" The words had not even completely left his mouth when her thought of the answer. He crumpled the piece of paper. "Ino."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hinata looked at the two animals in her hands. The one that Kiba got her looked really expensive, but the one that Naruto gave her made her smile every time she looked at it. She turned off the lights in her room and grabbed the beaver. It might not have been well-put together, but it was well thought out.

She smiled to herself. "He probably just got it for me the day before.

She fell asleep with that smiled still on her face as she held the beaver close to her."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all going to the school car wash together. Yeah, a carwash.

"What the hell's a car, anyway?" Naruto asked. "I doubt anyone even owns one."

Sakura sighed. "It's just another event Tsunade-sama thought of to make it look like she actually does anything."

"Definitely," Naruto answered.

"Who has their car washed at 9:30 on a Saturday morning?" Sakura complained. "It's not even that good of a fundraiser, so wouldn't it make more sense to wait until later?"

She yawned. "I guess someone has to set everything up."

Sasuke turned to her. He was debating whether or not to say something to her. He opened his mouth, closed it, and stared back at the road. After it happened again for a few more times, even Naruto would begin to notice it.

"Crap, you guys are fighting, aren't you?" he asked. "Then you'll ask me to choose sides again, won't you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and tried to look like she didn't care. "It was a crappy day and I got mad. That's all it was."

"It sounds like more than that." Naruto said. "Sasuke was quiet all day yesterday."

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up, or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll tell Hinata that you and Kiba basically fought over her."

Sakura gasped. "You did?"

Naruto: No!

Sasuke: Yeah.

Sakura scratched her head. "You got yourself into huge trouble, Naruto. She might get angry."

"She _might_ get angry," Naruto admitted, "and she'll be wicked upset. Don't tell her, okay?"

She looked at him. "She'll find out eventually, and I don't like keeping secrets from my friends. I tell them everything… unlike Sasuke."

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. "There she goes again."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji got to the car wash first. Choji kicked an empty bucket. "Weren't Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke supposed to come here first?"

Ino looked around. "I don't see them anywhere." She turned to Shikamaru. "How are you doing?"

"Not good." He tossed her a crumpled piece of paper and sat down.

She looked at the paper and smiled to herself. He believed it. Her plan had worked. It was just a matter of time before she would have Shikamaru all to herself.

"I hope you feel better," she said.

Shikamaru nodded. "Really, do you now?" He yawned. "You know, Temari's been extremely kind to you."

"And?"

"I don't think you deserve it."

She blinked. "Why not?"

"Ino" he said, "how did you know what was written on the paper without first opening it?"

Her face turned white. "I…uh…"

"Where's the real note?" he asked.

At this point, she didn't even have the guts to lie. She was too afraid. He had never talked to her so seriously. She bit her lip and reached into her pocket. "Here, take it."

He grabbed it from her. She ran the opposite way, trying to hold back her tears.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto groaned. "Are you two going to be silent forever?"

"Probably," answered.

"Wait." Sasuke stopped walking. "Naruto, go on ahead. Sakura, stay here."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and did as he was told. Sakura sighed and looked at him with her arms crossed. "What?"

"Why are we fighting?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because," she answered, "you're not treating me any different than before"

He looked into her eyes so that she looked back. "You know that that's not really the reason. Even if I did, you wouldn't mind it."

She sighed. "Because…" She broke off their eye contact by turning her head to the side. "It's too good to be true… All this time that we've known each other, I have always had feelings for you. Then, suddenly, you asked me out. How am I supposed to know if you're serious about this?"

He took her chin and turned her head towards him. "If I wasn't serious about this, then do you think I would have even gotten you anything at all? If I wasn't serious, then Valentine's Day wouldn't be any more special than the other days of the year. You know that."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, I do."

He held her hand. "We better go get going. By now, Naruto would have gotten lost."

She laughed. "Sasuke… I love you."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hinata looked at Kiba. He hadn't said anything to her all day except for the words of "good morning." It wouldn't have bothered her if he was silent to everyone, but he was only like this to her. He talked normally to anyone else. It upset her.

"Kiba, are you okay?" she whispered.

He turned the other way, pretending not to hear her. "Shino, what time is it?"

Shino looked at him. "Do I look like a human watch? This is the tenth time you've asked me that annoying question. Every time I have given you the same answer. I don't know."

"Kiba!" she said again, this time louder.

This time, he could no longer pretend to not have heard her, because if he did it would be clear that something was wrong. So he put on a smile. "What is it, Hinata?"

She took her time deciding what to say, and then deciding just to answer, "Never mind." She looked ahead.

He sighed. "Hinata?"

She turned to him, ready to listen. "Yes."

"Are you and Naruto doing alright?"

"Yes," she answered slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I was just… Are you really happy with him?"

"Of course, I am," she answered quickly, "happier than I've ever been." She smiled and her eyes sparkled. "I've never been able to talk about him like this before… Maybe it's because now we're…"

Kiba nodded. "Okay, I was just wondering."

She looked at him, and her smile disappeared. It was those eyes. She hadn't noticed them for a long time, but they had gotten worse. She realized that she hadn't noticed them since she had been going out with Naruto. She could see every bit of sorrow he had when she looked into those eyes.

_I'm so sorry, Kiba._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shikamaru read the real note that Temari had given him. He was right. She wanted to start a new relationship with him as being more than his friend. He wondered why he wasn't happy now. He looked at Ino, who was filling the buckets with water. Obviously, her eyes were filled with tears. Even if she faced the other direction, she couldn't hide it.

He shoved the note in his pocket and tried to pretend like he didn't just feel what he had felt a few seconds ago.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I'm still undecided about the Ino and Shikamaru and Temari thing, but I hope that not too many people will be disappointed if it doesn't end how they want it. (I know that if Naruto had an ending that I didn't like, I'd be so upset that I would never watch anime again.)**


	16. Soap

It's hard to really tell, but I thinkthat there are only going to be about 20-25 chapters in this fanfic. I do better at a drama genre. And besides, I want to finish this before I actually go to high school.

Speaking of high school, I finally decided where I wanted to go for the next four years of my life. And my friend Cindy (BunnyDr3ams) is going to the same school. Oh yeah, totally awesome.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 16****: Soap**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto was walking to the carwash, when he heard someone call his name. He looked behind him. "What?"

Neji, Tenten, and Lee were right behind him. Lee was waving his arm. "Good morning!"

"Um… Yeah." Naruto waved back. "Good morning."

"So, does Hinata know yet about your fight with Kiba?" Lee asked.

Tenten gasped. "What? He fought with Kiba? Was it, like, fist fighting or just yelling?"

Neji coughed. "It was nothing. I think Shino's really long sneezes are passing on to Lee."

Tenten tilted her head and blinked. "Shino sneezes? When was that?"

"Never mind," Neji answered. "Forget we even had this conversation."

The school entered their view. Tenten groaned. "Why do _we_ have to do it? It's not like we're the only people in the school."

"My guess," Neji said, "she's just trying to get back at us for that time when we all escaped from detention."

Naruto ran towards the buckets with enthusiasm. Lee followed him. "Might as well get started!" they yelled.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shikamaru yawned and hid behind the tree so that no one could see him. Then he tried to go to sleep. Surprisingly, though, he found it difficult. The sky was a perfect shade of blue, and just the right amount of clouds. The shade that the tree provided was flawless. But, he could not get the thought of Temari out of his mind.

He heard his name being called by Tsunade and sighed. He knew there was no use if the principal herself was involved.

"I'll be right there," he answered. When he stepped back into the open, he saw Temari and Kankuro. Kankuro was being dragged by Temari to the buckets.

"You're going to help," she demanded.

"But why?" Kankuro asked. "We don't even go to this school."

"We owe Konoha a lot," she answered. Then, her eye caught Shikamaru. He was looking at her. "Hold on, Kankuro. I'll be right back."

She walked a few steps towards Shikamaru. Then, she stopped when she was within two feet of him. He gave her a small smile and a nod.

"I know that being in a relationship will most likely tire me out and be a real pain when I have to worry about two people at once, but you're worth it."

Temari grinned. "You don't have to worry about me," she said. "No offense, but worrying isn't one of your strong points."

He looked into her eyes. "It is if I'm worrying about someone important to me, and not a lot of things are."

She laughed. "So, are we going out?"

He folded his arms and leans against the side of the school building. "Yeah."

She went and stood next to him. "What about Ino? Knowing her, she'll probably think of a way to…"

He held her hand and caused her heart to skip a beat. But, eventually, she felt its warmth and squeezed back. He smiled at this.

"She'll never think of a way smart enough. Even if she ever did, I really doubt that she'd ever do anything to come between us two again."

"Again?" she repeated. "Why, what'd she do?"

He shrugged. "It's not important now… I was mean to her though… She started to cry." He looked at the ground before him. "I feel bad about it."

She nodded. "I'll go talk to her about it." She began to walk away. "You should get to work. There turned out to be more cars than expected."

He looked after her. "Be careful of Ino."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto watched the wheels of the machine move. He stared at them in awe. "How do they do that?"

Hinata appeared by his side. "Aren't they amazing, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah!" He took a towel and dried the windshield. He looked at the person in the driver's seat and waved. "Hi!"

Kiba grinned. "Hey, Naruto, I heard from someone that the cars are from a different planet, somewhere with aliens, and they're possessed by ghosts."

Naruto's face went blue and pale. "G-g-ghosts? Like, _real_ ghosts?"

Hinata giggled. "It's okay, Naruto-kun. There's no such thing as _real_ ghosts. They're just made up from stories."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, looked at Akamaru, and shook his head. He looked back at her. "Just because you've never seen them, doesn't mean they don't exist."

"And you've seen one?" she asked doubtfully.

"Well… no."

"Then, how can you tell that they're real?"

"It's just a matter of believing," he answered, "like how we all know that there's going to be a test in social studies even though Anko-sensei never told us."

"I guess… But if it's a matter of believing, then I don't believe in them." She turned to Naruto. "How about you?"

He pulled himself together. "I think there's a big difference between ghosts and a test, even though both of them are scary." He looked at Kiba. "But what I'm really scared of is loosing a friend."

Kiba avoided his eyes, but gave a small nod. "Right… "

Hinata turned her head to Kiba. Then, she turned to Naruto. She didn't say anything, but there was clearly something wrong going on that she didn't know about, and they clearly didn't want her to know about it.

So, she kept quiet and minded her own business.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the scene. They were greeted by Kakashi, and he immediately handed them poster boards. "Go and try to attract people in the village, okay. We're not getting enough cars."

Sakura groaned. "I thought we'd get to splash around in the water." She reluctantly took the poster and walked back the way she came. Sasuke followed her.

"Hey," he said. "We can still make this fun."

"How?"

"I have an idea."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ino watched Sakura walk away. She sighed sadly. Of all the people in the world, Sakura was the only one who was able to cheer her up a little, even if she did bug her. But, Sakura was going the other direction. Ino was alone filling the buckets with water.

"Ino," Temari said from behind, "Shikamaru told me what you did."

Ino didn't answer. The whole time she was alone, she hadn't once thought about what she was going to say when Temari finally confronted her.

"S… I shouldn't have done that," she answered slowly, after a few seconds. She was surprised at her own words, not realizing how sorry she actually felt until the moment she said so.

Temari looked at her. "You should have told me before if you liked him that much… If you had told me earlier, I wouldn't have tried to give him that note."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

Temari crossed her arms. "I've had feelings for Shikamaru was a while now, but I had suspicions that you liked him. Even though you denied it… If it wound up that you liked him so much that you'd think up some plan that would change everything between Shikamaru and me, I don't know what I'd do. But, even when I thought that it would be safe, you come up with that idea."

Ino found the strength to look at Temari's face. "I'm really sorry. I do like him, but I could never love him. Again, I'm sorry."

Temari cracked a smile. "Really, I should be thanking you."

"What? Why?"

"Because… you helped me realize how much I mean to him. That he'd get so upset when he thought that I never wanted to see him again." She looked into Ino's blue eyes. "You'll find someone."

Ino smiled back. "Yeah, I guess."

They looked back at Shikamaru, who was back behind the tree, lazily staring up at the sky.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tenten watched Neji watch Lee, who watched Naruto and Kiba washing the car. Tenten scratched her head. "Neji, I heard what Lee said before… about Naruto and Kiba having a fight."

Neji took the hose and washed the soap off of the passing car. "It wasn't anything big. They were mostly just yelling."

"What where they fighting over?"

Neji watched the color of the ground darken as the water spilled over it. "It's a who."

"What do you mean?"

Neji looked at her. "They fought over Hinata." Neji calmly explained to Tenten what had happened the previous afternoon. Her jaw dropped.

"What the hell? I mean, I never thought that Kiba would actually come to like Hinata as more than a friend. She told us once that she liked him, but you could tell she wasn't serious… Do you know if she knows yet?"

Neji shook his head. "She doesn't."

"She has to!"

"Why? They're getting along alright."

"Neji, you're smart enough to know why."

"But I really don't know."

She sighed. "If she doesn't find out, then there's a possibility that she'll make a mistake."

"But, what if she makes a mistake because she found out?" he asked, making a point.

"If everything really is okay, then it wouldn't matter. I'm giving Naruto and Kiba a week to tell her. After that, I'll tell her myself."

Unable to argue against her, Neji went on rinsing the soap off the cars.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Next chapter: Naruto and Kiba decide on how to tell Hinata about their argument.**

**This chapter was dedicated to my friends at school. We had some pretty good times at that carwash.**


	17. Telling Hinata

As I'm writing these chapters, I'm really trying to make everyone happy. But, of course, that's impossible.

I never really thought about how I wanted this to end. i guess I kinda know what I want, but I'm worried that some people might think it's a crappy ending… but heck, I just want to get it over with.

Hope you like this chapter.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 17****: Telling Hinata**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kiba and Naruto looked at Tenten. She had a persistent tone in her voice, which was a warning for anyone who didn't want to wind up getting owned by a girl wearing pink.

"I'm giving you one week," she ordered. "Tell her or I will."

Having missed the warning, Naruto stood up in defiance. "No way! Kiba and I made up already. It's not like it'll make a difference."

She glared at him. "If you're so confident that it won't make a difference, then why are you so afraid to tell her?"

"She'll make a difference!" he yelled. "She doesn't need to know about it. It's the past."

She crossed her arms. "If she finds out from me, I guarantee you that something bad will happen."

He turned to Kiba for support. "Kiba, tell her why it would only be bad if Hinata found out."

Kiba didn't answer right away. He was almost hesitant to. "I'm not sure whether it would be good or bad, but I don't want her to know."

She threw her hands up in the air. "It doesn't matter what you want. Lee slipped the information to me, and I'm not just going to stand by. In this case, I have power over you… Like I said, tell her or I will."

She said the last five words in a forceful voice, which seemed to be enough to get the Naruto and Kiba to give up.

"I'm going to be doomed," Naruto said.

Tenten looked him in the eye. "What do you think is the worst that could happen?"

"I'll get dumped."

"Oh yeah." She giggled. "It's okay. I'm sure Ino's even more desperate as ever."

"God, don't even joke like that."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The school bell rang. Surprised, Hinata dropped all the books that she was carrying. She looked back at the school door. Some people were still coming in. She could still make it in time.

Naruto and Kiba walked by.

"Hey," Naruto said. "Need help?"

He and Kiba bent down to help Hinata with her books. She quickly stuffed them into her bag.

"T-thanks," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Kiba said. He turned towards the school. "Let's hurry."

They ran as fast as they could to the door. As they were about to set foot in it, Iruka appeared at the doorway. He looked at Naruto, letting him enter. Then, when Kiba and Hinata tried to get in, he held his arm out.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Um… Going to school," Kiba answered.

"No dogs."

"Really? Well, um…" He looked at Akamaru. "Well… you're shoes are untied."

Iruka looked down at his feet. "Wait, don't have shoelaces. I'm wearing my sandals."

He looked back up, and they were gone. "Drat, fooled again."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata ran down the hall, trying to get to their first class on time. The boys were running ahead. Hinata was barely keeping up, trying not to drop her books again.

Soon, Kakashi's room came into view. They ran in just as the second bell rang. Class started, but where was Kakashi?

Sakura walked up to the door and stuck her head out. "There's no sign of him," she said.

"He's probably just late again," Sasuke concluded.

Shino folded his arms. "Maybe they fired him."

Neji opened his books. "We might as well study for the Social Studies test Anko gave us." When no one else took their book out, he added, "I guess I'm the only one who'll pass this year."

"No you're not," Tenten answered. "I totally passed."

"That's only because I studied with you."

"Maybe." She gave Naruto and Kiba a glare and took out her text book. "But, of course, Hinata's a hard worker too. Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata turned to Tenten. "What is it?"

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other. Naruto ran to Tenten's side and yelled, "Don't listen to anything she says, Hinata!"

"Um…" She blinked. "Okay." For a while, she looked like she was going to study too, but then her eyes turned to Kiba. Then, she looked at Naruto again. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no," Naruto answered. "There's nothing going on that Tenten's trying to make Kiba and I tell you."

She blinked again. "Oh," she said. "Okay…"

Naruto sighed. Then, he felt Tenten glaring at him again. He knew that he was just stalling now.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kakashi was walking down the road, reading _the book_. He just kept walking. Then, he paused to look in front of him. The park was nearly empty. Usually the children went there during weekends, but today…

Then, he realized what day of the week it was. "Crap, it is still Friday, isn't it?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tenten looked at Shino in fascination. "So… you really have sneezed?"

He nodded awkwardly. "What do you want?"

"Hm…" She circled him. "So do you, like, smile, too?"

"Maybe."

"So… How long have I known you?"

"We've been going to the same school for a while now."

"And you've never sneezed sinuses are pretty clean." He turned his back to her. "Could you leave me alone?"

She crossed her arms. "How rude!" Then, she looked back at Sakura. "I finally talk to him after all that time, and he doesn't even have the courtesy to talk back and form an actual conversation."

"Well," Sakura answered, "you _have_ ignored him your whole life. If it were me, I wouldn't be too excited about talking to you."

"Hmph, whatever."

Naruto was sitting next to Hinata. He was watching her read and reread a paragraph in her history book. She would read a part, look at the ceiling to try to repeat in without looking, and then look back at the book to see if she was successful in memorizing it correctly.

She paused for a while to look back at Naruto. "I-is something wrong?"

"Maybe."

Kiba joined them, grabbing the seat next to Naruto. "Hey," he said. "Sasuke's going on about how much his life sucks because of the orange monster again. He's going to get in trouble one of these days."

There was silence for a few seconds. Then, it was broken when Hinata closed her book and gave her full attention to the two of them.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" she asked.

"Well… nothing." Naruto smiled nervously. "It's not even that big of a deal."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "It really wasn't that big of a deal. Naruto and I got angry at each other because he was jealous of our friendship."

"Was not! You were the one who was jealous, and you know it!"

"Shut up."

Hinata blinked. "Oh." She looked at Naruto, trying to avoid Kiba's eyes. Maybe, she was afraid that he'd have that sadness in his eyes again. "I… It's okay."

Naruto sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Ye—No." She bit her lip and opened her book again. She looked at the words, but she wasn't reading them. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other.

Before another word could leave a mouth, the door opened and Kakashi entered, still reading his book. "Good morning class, I—"

The bell rang, indicating the end of the period. Kakashi ignored it and sat down, taking no notice of the students running out of the class room faster than the rules permitted.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yeah, I'm an idiot. I still only have 17 chapters. geez, you'd think I could type faster. Anyway, the next chapter's already started, and I should be finished by the 2nd week in May, but no promises.**


	18. The Way it Hurts

I finished this earlier than I thought I would. It's actually surprising to me that I actually had the time to type it all. Even if it's spring break, I don't usually have enough time on the computer to make a whole chapter.

Really, I'm shocked.

Anyway, if you don't know how to play prison ball, then tell me because the gym class part might not make sense. But most people know how to play it.

This chapter takes place during the last week of March.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 18****: The Way it Hurts**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

March went by slowly. The drama program was facing problems, and Kurenai was making them stay after school more often. There weren't any vacations or half-days in the entire month to break up the work days. Many of the teachers were stressing that the school year wasn't over yet, and therefore assigned more work.

And Naruto and Hinata hadn't talked to each other in weeks.

It wasn't until the last week in March that any communication between the two occurred. It was in gym class. They were running laps when Hinata tripped and hurt her ankle. Gai just happened to ask Naruto to help her to get to Shizune.

Hinata shook her head. "I'll be fine." She tried to stand up, but the ankle wasn't strong enough to support her, and she just fell back down. "Oi."

Naruto, on the other hand, was eager to help. "I gotcha."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He held her arm to help support her as they walked down the halls together. For a while, a silence stood. Both of them wanted to start a conversation, but didn't know how to start.

Finally, Naruto asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, my ankle doesn't hurts as much anymore."

He cleared his throat. "I wasn't talking about your ankle."

"Oh," she answered, repeating her reaction when she found out that Naruto and Kiba had gotten into a fight. "Yeah… I've wanted to talk to you about it, but I never really… had the chance."

"Weird, it's been the same with me." He looked at her eyes as her cheeks reddened. "Hinata, I'm sorry."

"I know… I shouldn't even be bothered. I'm not bothered at all, actually, but clearly Kiba is…" She began to walk with both of her feet again, but with difficulty still. "Naruto-kun… I don't think Kiba understands that he's really just a friend to me."

He nodded. "I've thought about that too, but he _said_ he was all right that we were going out."

"That's what he said, is it? Kiba doesn't always say what he means. He'll say he's okay even if it's clear he isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever looked into his eyes? They're sad, aren't they? I feel somehow responsible for them."

He let go of her as she started to walk almost regularly. "It's not your fault, Hinata. You're a likeable person, and you're really nice."

"I guess I can be nice… But I hate seeing Kiba like that."

He put his hands into his pockets. "I'll talk to him about it. I promise it won't be another fight. It was bad enough last time. It's lucky that the guys stopped us before we started to punch each other." He saw Hinata biting her lip and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"I'm fine." She smiled. "I'm glad I finally got to talk to you."

He smiled back. "Yeah, I am too."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Back at gym class, they had started a game of prison ball. Luckily, no one has been hurt…yet. It was girls versus boys, but the girls said that it was unfair for two reasons. The guys usually whip the ball, and no one wanted to get hurt. Also, the girls were outnumbered.

So, Gai asked for a volunteer from the boys' team. Lee was the only one to raise his hand. And so the teams were formed, even if they were still uneven.

They played with two balls. Lee and Tenten were the main strengths of their team. Sakura was in jail the moment the game started, and Ino was just standing there. At the rate Lee was going, it didn't matter that the teams were uneven.

On the other team, Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke were the strongest players, but Sasuke put very little effort into it and didn't really think it mattered.

As the game progressed, Tenten got Choji and Shikamaru. She attempted hitting Neji, but he caught the ball, sending her to jail. With the other ball, Lee got Shino and Kiba out. Neji threw the ball at him, but Lee caught it. Then, he threw the ball at Sasuke. Sasuke caught the ball. Sakura screamed.

"Whoa! Go, Sasuke!"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "He's on the other team."

"I don't care, he's so awesome."

"Uh-oh," Tenten said. She looked across the room. "It's just Sasuke and Ino, and Ino doesn't look like she's even knows what's going on.

Tenten was right. Ino was deep in though at the moment.

_What do I do now that I've stopped chasing after Shikamaru?_

She sighed. That was a really hard question. She had made it her main priority to have his heart, but she saw now that there was no reason behind it. He was always just a friend to her.

But, there was still something missing in her life. It was something that not even a friend could satisfy.

"Ino, look out!" Lee yelled.

She looked up in front of her. A ball was flying towards her head. She screamed and closed her eyes. She felt a push on her arms. The impact sent her falling back. She crashed unto the floor, still screaming.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that the push on her arm was the ball. She had caught it, and won the game for her team.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After school, the students gathered at drama.

Tenten read the script over. "How come the lines change each rehearsal?" she asked. "You changed Philip's name to Billy and Gwyn's to Ann."

"I needed more modern names," Ino answered.

"You wouldn't need the new names if you just kept it about Robin Hood's daughter."

"I thought the city atmosphere would be cool."

But did you have to change the plot that much?"

Ino crossed her arms. "Just go with it. If you want, you can help me choose the lines for next time. Naruto keeps complaining that he's going to die."

"You know, you don't have to listen to him."

"I don't?" She stomped her foot. "Darn it, this was a waste of time!"

Tenten laughed. "No, it wasn't. The script isn't anything close to the original, but that doesn't mean it's bad. You've written something new."

"You're right." She grinned. "I'm a genius… Okay, let's get started." She put her arms up. "Act 2, Scene 1! Tenten, Hinata, and Kiba, this is your scene."

The stage hands quickly put up two chairs and a folding table on the stage. Hinata and Kiba took their places in the seats. Tenten was at her place in the back of the auditorium, ready to run down the aisle as she waited for the lights to be set up and the curtain to open.

Sakura moved the spotlight to the center of the stage. When the curtains didn't open, Kurenai stood up. "Shikamaru, wake up!"

The curtains moved to the sides, revealing Hinata and Kiba. Tenten ran down the center aisle screaming, "I can't find him! He's lost, and I can't find him!" She ran up the stairs and next to Hinata, pausing to take a breath before she continued. "What am I supposed to do? He means everything to me."

Hinata stood up. "Why don't you—"

"Speak louder, Hinata," Kurenai said. "I know you can speak loud enough."

She nodded. "Why don't you calm down a little? I'm sure he'll turn up."

"But what if he doesn't? What if…" She slowly fell to the floor. "I never got the chance to tell him what I feel about him…"

Kiba yawned. "You know, Ann, he already knows."

"What?"

"He knew from the very beginning what you felt about him."

"I…" She stood up and scratched her head. "I… forget my line."

Ino crossed her arms. "What?! You were getting so good at it!"

Kurenai nodded. "She's right. But, I don't blame you. The script keeps changing because my assistant decided to write her own play. I think practice should end here. If even Tenten forgot her lines, then everyone else probably needs time to memorize theirs as well." She turned to Ino and whispered, "Don't change the script again, okay?"

Ino nodded. "Okay, I promise I won't."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hinata followed Kiba backstage. When he noticed she was watching him, he turned around to face her. "What's up?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but she wound up just taking a breath. "It's nothing…" She took a deep breath. "Kiba, would you ever lie to me?"

"No, never."

"Do you… like me as more than a friend?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I do. I'm not going to lie to you, because I said that I wouldn't, and you deserve that much. But I also understand that I'm nothing more than a friend to you, and I've accepted that already."

She tried to look into his eyes, but he turned away. "Kiba," she said, "I know how much this must hurt. I know that it doesn't matter if you've accepted it or not, it still hurts. Doesn't it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I'm getting better at dealing with it." He gave her an even bigger smile. "Don't worry about me. I knew this would happen one day."

She nodded. "Okay. Just promise me that we'll still be friends and you and Naruto will still be friends, and nothing will change."

"I can't promise everything, but I know that you and Naruto will be the closest friends I have… besides Akamaru, of course."

She giggled. "Of course."

He turned back to the door and they walked out. Naruto was waiting for them. "What took you two so long?" he asked. "Can either of you help me in math? I can't write functions."

"I'll help you," Kiba said. "I aced functions."

"Yeah, but so did Hinata," he replied.

Hinata put her hands together. "Let's work together, all three of us."

They all agreed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	19. Ino's Dream

Nothing much to say…

I've been thinking about who Ino looks good with. People have given me loads of suggestions, and it's been a great help. But in the end, there just has to be one or none. Hope you like what happens in this chapter.

But seriously, it was so hard choosing that I considered just dropping the subject and ending the story without bringing it up again.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 19****: Ino's Dream**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ino yawned. "School is so boring. Even drama is boring. History is so boring."

Sakura sighed. "You said it."

"You know, I should have never asked to be assistant director. It's too much trouble."

"You're beginning to sound like Shikamaru, now," Sakura said.

Ino smiled. "Shikamaru's not single and hopeless…"

Sakura turned to her. They were at the food court at the mall. It was early Saturday morning, and the place was nearly empty. The group had gone to the mall for the day again. This time, Temari decided to come. She dragged Kankuro along with her. (Gaara stayed at home.)

"You're not hopeless," she finally said. "You're just a little lost right now."

"I'd just love to find my way back."

"You will," she answered. "Maybe you will today." She stood up. "It's too boring just sitting here. You want to go buy matching shirts."

Ino laughed. "Not if I have to match with you."

"Hey!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata were at the arcade. Naruto stretched his arms and yawned. "Okay, Hinata. Step back. I've mastered this game."

She looked around. "Which one?"

"This one." He pointed towards the corner. There were a few chairs. A machine was there. It said "COLOR WORLD."

Kiba laughed. "That's really sad, Naruto."

Naruto looked at where he was point at. "Wait, no. Wrong corner!" He turned around. "That's the game I have mastered!"

Kiba and Hinata turned to look at what he was pointing at. It was the "House of the Dead".

Kiba rolled his yes. "Oh, I thought you were serious for a while. That's the hardest game in the whole arcade, Naruto. There's no way you could have even gotten past level one."

Naruto ignored him and slipped the quarter into the slot. The next few minutes are too graphic to be displayed here, so we now go back to Sakura and Ino.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura looked at Ino as they walked out of the shop. "Hey, are you okay? You only bought two shirts, and you didn't get anything from the sale on flip flops."

Ino smiled. "I'm okay. I'm not really in the mood to go shopping. You go on. I'm just going to walk around for a while."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it again. Then, she sighed. "Okay," she finally said. "I'll meet you back at the food court in half an hour."

"Okay."

Sakura went around the corner, and Ino just kept walking. She walked past all the stores at the mall and she walked all the way to the end. There, she turned around to go the other way. As she did so, someone caught the corner of her eye. That person ducked behind a wall just as she turned.

"Um…" She walked to the wall and looked around. "Hm, I could have sworn…" Then, she shook her head and concluded that she was just hoping for nothing. She laughed at herself and continued on.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto held his hand. "Ow! That's the stupidest game ever!"

Kiba laughed. "I told you that you couldn't do it. You've just been humiliated enough to last ten lifetimes."

"Shuddup."

Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm. "Let me try! It reminds me of that other game that I played once."

Kiba and Naruto stared at her. Naruto sighed. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. There's just no way."

She put on a seemingly innocent smile. "Come on… One shot won't kill me. It's not like I actually believe I could beat it."

Kiba crossed his arms. "Alright, you get one shot, but don't blame us. We warned you."

"Okay."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ino crossed her arms and looked behind her again. She just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her.

When she turned around this time, she saw a black hood disappear into a corner. She _knew_ that she saw something this time. She walked around into a store where she could clearly see if the person with the black hood would come out. She didn't have to wait long, because he poked his head out and looked around. He looked confused for a while.

"Kankuro!" she yelled. "That was you that whole time? I thought someone dangerous was following me." She marched right up to him. "You scared me!"

He blinked. "Um… Sorry if I scared you. I can't help in if you're paranoid about things."

"Paranoid?" She glared at him. "How could you say that I'm paranoid? Anyone would be scared, and I had a reason to be afraid, because you really were following me!" She crossed her arms. "Why _were_ you following me to begin with? I bet Temari sent you. Well, whatever. What does she want?"

"She didn't send me," he answered. "I don't go around doing everything she asks. I have my own life… I was just curious."

"About what?"

"Well…" His voice softened. "Hey, this is my first time at this mall. Do you know where I could get some food?"

"Uh… There's the food court. Sakura should be there by now. Chances are Choji's still there too." She gave him a small smile. "I'll take you there if you want."

"T-thanks."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto and Kiba stared in awe. She handled the control stick like it was her won hand. The timing and performance of her shots were perfect. It didn't look like she was struggling at all. In fact, she was actually smiling.

"Damn, Hinata," Naruto said. "You're good."

"No, you're awesome at this," Kiba said.

She didn't answer. They couldn't tell if she even heard them. She was dead focused on the game, but you couldn't tell. She didn't even look like she was trying.

She reached the final boss fairly quickly. There, she even managed a yawn. But, she was running low on life. This was barely a worry for her, because she hadn't even used any of her medicine. Within mere seconds, the boss was dead.

She turned back to them. "Did you day something?"

Of course, they were too amazed to answer.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Ino watched Kankuro eat the cheeseburger as she waited for Sakura. It wasn't like her to be late.

"There must be a sale somewhere," she told herself. "Hey, Kankuro, why were you following me?"

He stopped eating. "Oh, it's nothing really. I just saw you at the carwash a few weeks ago, and… I thought you looked a little lonely." He shook his head. "But clearly, I was mistaken."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know a lot of people."

"Doesn't mean I don't feel lonely sometimes."

"I don't understand," he answered. "How could you feel lonely when there are people all around you?"

"I…" She began to rip the napkin into tiny pieces. "Well, you can have people all around you, but not all of them care for you. Sometimes, none of them care for you. Or they don't show it enough. I guess it's like… I don't know what words to describe it, but it's not very nice to feel."

He nodded. "I think I understand now."

"Do you ever feel lonely, Kankuro?"

"What?"

"I answered you're question. I think it's only fair if you answer mine."

"Uh… I guess I feel lonely."

She raised an eyebrow. "Come on, talk from your heart."

"Well, sometimes I feel left in out certain things, like what Temari does without me, and how Gaara can be a little cold sometimes. I don't have many people to talk to. I have very little people that I can really call my friends…Yes, I'm lonely."

"Do you feel lonely now?"

He looked at her. He smiled. "No."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Temari sat on the bench with Shikamaru. She was twisting his hair around her finger. He was awake, but resting.

"Shikamaru," she said, "do you think I should bring Gaara with me the next time I come?"

"Maybe… Do you think it would cause any trouble?"

"No. He knows better now."

"Then fine. That should be good for him." He turned his head. "Have you talked to him?"

She nodded. "We've talked. It's hard to get into an in depth conversation with him, though. I thought Naruto could do something."

Shikamaru yawned. "He will. He always does."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Oh yay! Gaara!**


	20. The Two Who Wouldn't Confess

Nearing the end of the school year now… I graduated already, so finally summer is hear. I thought that I would have more time without school, but mom says I should get a job. arg!

Note: I couldn't really think of how Kankuro should act. If I followed his original personality too strictly, he wouldn't like Ino. And, I don't pay that much attention to his personality anyway. It was hard… please, tell me if you have any suggestions at all about improvements I could make.

Also, there's a conversation here between Gaara and Temari. I've never really heard them talk much to each other, and I've tried avoiding it for the whole story because I might mess it up. But now, there's just no getting around it. I wasn't sure what his relationship is with his sister at this point, so I just guessed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 20****: The Two Who Wouldn't Confess**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tenten screamed. Everyone turned to look at her for two reasons. One, she _never_ screamed. Usually, she just widened her eyes and let her jaw drop. If she was scared, she usually wouldn't show it. It was angry, she would just glare. For the second reason, she was in the library.

"Shh!"

She blushed. "Sorry." She followed Neji out the door until they were well away from the library. "What did you say?"

"The play's this Friday. It's the only way we could have it done before we have to review for finals."

"Neji, I don't even know my lines. I hate Ino!"

He put his hand on her arm. "It's okay. We can practice together."

She was still a little nervous, but he was able to calm her down. "Okay…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ino banged her head on the wall in the hallway. Everyone was stressing out about the play being moved earlier. If she had only stuck to the original script, the cast would already have it down.

"Darn me."

"Don't say that, Ino."

She turned around. It was him. "Oh. Hey, Kankuro."

"What's wrong?"

"Well… There's this problem at the drama program. We already didn't have enough people to do a whole musical. Then, there weren't any plays that would work with the school's resources. We tried a movie, but it just wouldn't work. So, I had to write my own play, and it's a mess. No one knows their lines because I changed it so much. I've been told that it doesn't make any sense. Now, the play's been moved up to this Friday. I bet they're all frustrated with me."

He shook his head. "Probably not."

"What?"

"They're not blaming you. Trust me, no matter what happens, the principal always gets the blame."

She laughed slightly. "Hey, you're right. The car wash was really Gai's idea to get us more involved in school, but we all blamed Tsunade."

"That's why you have to stop worrying."

"Well, _someone_ is going to blame me."

He shook his head. "You're going to let one person make you this upset? So if the whole school likes the play except for one person, you're a failure?"

"Well…"

"Ino, get a grip."

She sighed. "I guess I am being a little overdramatic about this." She smiled. "Thanks a lot, Kankuro."

"Don't worry about it."

She looked at him and tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Hey, what are you doing in Konoha during school hours anyway?"

"Well," he answered, "we got dismissed early today because someone got the chickenpox. That caused a panic because the person was one of those people that everyone wants to shake hands with. _I_ never shook his hand though, so I'm safe."

"So, is Temari here too?"

"Not yet. She wanted to finish her homework first." He seemed to roll his eyes. "Plus, she has a little problem."

She looked concerned. "What is it?"

"Well, she has this crazy idea…"

"Tell me what it is."

"She wants to bring Gaara."

"What!?"

He crossed his arms. "It's not like I think it's a bad idea, but I told her to leave him alone if he didn't want to go."

"Do you think she'll listen?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, of course."

"Not a chance."

She sighed. "You know what people think of him here. He'd be treated as an outcast."

He nodded. "I know. That's what I told Temari. Then, she started this whole thing about how Naruto could make everyone want to accept him. I couldn't argue against her."

She leaned her back on the wall again. "Let's just hope that it all turns out okay and no one gets completely traumatized because there's too much drama… and that Temari didn't overestimate Naruto."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Gaara sat on the rock that was along the road home. It was hot. It always was, but for some reason the sun just beat harder today. He was just hiding from Temari. Kankuro had given him a warning, and once Temari got a hold of him, he knew he'd just _have_ to go to Konoha with her.

"GAARA!!"

He stood up and started to run again. "Leave me alone!" he yelled. But she didn't stop.

"Come on, just this once. If you don't like it, I won't force you again."

He slowed down and let her catch up. There was no use in running at this point. Even if he did run faster than her, she'd find him again.

"Do I have to talk to anyone?"

"Maybe," she answered walking beside him, "only if they ask you a significant question."

He closed his eyes, which was his way of sighing. "Fine, I'll go."

She smirked. "That's good. I was getting tired of running after you."

"You're annoying."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura yawned. She was sitting on the stage making last minute adjustments to the costumes. The performance was in two days, and tomorrow was the dress rehearsal. She looked back at the pile of costumes that still needed work on them.

"Darn."

She heard footsteps and looked back up at the door. A whole bunch of them came. Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba came. "What's going on?" she asked.

Kiba gave an exaggerated sigh and sat down in a chair. "We might as well all practice together right now instead of waiting for tomorrow when half of us don't even know our lines."

"Oh, yeah, sure," she answered. "Shouldn't someone get Ino, though?"

"I'll get her!" Tenten volunteered. She went stomping out of the room.

Neji unfolded his arms. "I better aid her in this trying time…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ino smiled at him. "You know, you've been a great help to me over these past few days," she told Kankuro. "Thanks so much."

He grinned. "You know, you've helped me a lot, too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I haven't really talked to anyone in a while. You're the first friend I've met since I can't even remember."

This made her smile even wider. "You've done the exact same thing to me." She looked at his face for a while. She realized the way he kept looking away when she caught him staring at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said nervously.

"Okay, if you insist."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Temari sighed. She sat on the steps outside of the school. "They were supposed to be out by now," she said. "I wonder what's taking them…"

"Can I go back now?" Gaara asked," glaring at her.

"No." She stood up. "Stay here. I'm going inside."

"But—"

"Hey, you're lucky I don't make you go inside with me."

"Fine…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

They walked down the hall together with no destination. They didn't really talk much, until Ino looked at him and asked, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," he answered.

"You're sure you don't have anything to say?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" He took a deep breath. "Well…"

Her eyes sparkled. "What?"

"There's a question I've been meaning to ask you… It's not really a question."

"What is it?" she asked almost impatiently.

"Nothing, it's nothing," he finally said.

"Oh." She continued to walk. "Well, I have something to say."

"Huh?"

"I… Never mind."

"Okay."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	21. After School Hours

Summer's here at long, long last. My mom's going to be away the whole month, so that's going to be one less person to share the computer with, although my brother and sister are probably thinking the same thing.

Here's chapter 21!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 21: After School Hours**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Gaara looked at the door to the school. Then, he blinked. Temari wasn't anywhere. There wouldn't be anything she'd be able to do if he ran for it now…

He stood up and looked around. The road home was so inviting. He took a step away from the school. Suddenly he heard a yawn. He looked around to see where it was coming from. Then, he saw him.

Shikamaru stood up. "Darn, now I have to keep you from running… Couldn't you just stay here so I can go back to sleep?"

Gaara blinked once and took another step. "I'm leaving."

Shikamaru yawned again and blocked the path. "If you leave, then Temari would just make you come back again, which would just be a waste of your time."

"Staying here is a waste of my time," he answered.

"You know, Naruto's wanted to talk to you."

"He can talk to someone else."

"Can _you_ talk to someone else?"

Gaara made eye contact with him. "I don't need to."

"Just wait a while longer." He sat down, confident that Gaara wasn't thinking of leaving anymore.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Temari turned to her left. Then she turned to her right. She turned all the way around looking for any sign of life. She couldn't find anyone. She was about to go back to Gaara when she heard some footsteps.

"Hey, Kankuro," she said. "Hi, Ino."

They looked up at her. "Uh, hi," Ino said. She was glad that someone had interrupted her conversation with Kankuro. It was getting awkward. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"He's outside," Temari answered. "We were waiting for everyone to come out, but no one did. I came inside to see what was going on."

At that moment, Tenten rounded the corner. "There you are, Ino," she said. "You're missing practice!"

Neji appeared behind her. "We're practicing for the practice," he said. "Well, we're practicing for the last practice tomorrow but we'll probably wind up practicing again the night of the show so we'd be practicing for the practice for the practice for the show."

Ino blinked. "Why do you need me for that?"

"Well, we need _somebody_ to direct," Tenten pointed out. "Unless you're willing to ask Kurenai- sensei, then you better get to the auditorium." Suddenly noticing Temari and Kankuro, she added, "I guess you can come too," before turning back and going the way she came.

Temari crossed her arms. "Now what?"

Then, as soon as Neji rounded the corner back to the auditorium, Shikamaru came walking down the hall, followed by Gaara. Gaara looked like her REALLY didn't want to be there.

"So… What do we do now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Drama practice," Ino answered. "Otherwise, Tenten would flip."

Gaara crossed his arms and put on an indifferent face. "I'm not going."

"Oh yes, you are," Temari answered firmly. "I didn't go this far for nothing"

Normally, Gaara would have just ignored her and followed his will, but he didn't. He remained silent as Ino led the way to the auditorium.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto and Hinata sat at the edge of the stage. "What's taking so long?" he asked.

"Maybe… they're just running late…" Hinata answered.

"Tenten told them to hurry it up! I guess I'm just going to have to go get them myself." He jumped off the stage onto the floor.

"Naruto wait!" she yelled. "You're wearing your tree costume."

He looked down at himself. "Oh right. I knew that."

"Here they com now," Lee said. "Wait, who is that?"

Naruto squinted at the door. That's Ino, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and... Hey, it's Gaara!" He jumped up. "Yo!"

Gaara saw Naruto in an instant. He said, "Oh god," and turned around, but Naruto was already running towards him.

"Hey, long time no see!" he yelled. "Hey, wait for me! Oh, cool, that rhymed."

Gaara began to pick up speed. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god."

"Gaara!"

Naruto's voice became louder as he caught up. Gaara turned his head just one time. Naruto's face flashed across his face and he fell. He broke his fall with his hands, but it was obvious that running wouldn't help him now.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto yelled in his face.

Gaara coughed once. "Um… Hi."

"How are you doing? Are you doing fine? Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you or anything. Why were you running? What are you doing here? Where were you and what were you doing at 11:30 last night?"

He pushed him away a few feet. He was invading Gaara's bubble. As soon as he was a good seven feet away, Gaara picked himself up. "I was in my room sleeping."

"Where were you REALLY, and what were you REALLY doing?"

Gaara looked at him. "Okay, you caught me. I was outside throwing rocks at any cats that passed by."

The horror showed in Naruto's face. "You throw rocks at kittens."

Gaara laughed a little, but caught himself before it was completely let out. "No, I was just jo--…I mean I lied to you."

Naruto laughed. "Hehehe, you were just joking weren't you?"

"No," he answered flatly. "I LIED to you."

"You keep saying that. Now, we should go back to the rest of them." He ran all the way back to the door in five easy seconds. Gaara stared at him in disbelief.

"Damn, Temari planned this…"

"GAARA!!" Naruto's voice carried through the hall with an echo.

He sighed. "Coming…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kurenai yawned. She sat down with Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma. "After a long day's work, it's nice to sit down to relax."

"I'd rather do something else like training, but yeah," Gaia answered. "You got the kids working hard as ever on that play."

She laughed. "I'm going to reveal a big surprise to them tomorrow after practice."

Kakashi looked up from his Make-Out Paradise book. "Oh no, did you…"

"Lie to them about the change in schedule? Yeah, I did," she answered. "I had to do _something_ to make them work harder. It was getting a little pathetic. No one knew what they were doing. Ino has to become more confident in her directing, and Tenten has to accept that she's not the best."

Asuma nodded. "This might turn out to be a pretty good idea."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ino sat in her seat in the front row next to Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara. She watched Tenten recite the first lines from the microphone backstage.

"Konoha wasn't the ideal place to spend my teenage years. There was too much drama. But when you think about it, I was the most dramatic of them all."

She entered the stage. The yellow spotlight shined on her. Ino observed it whispering, "It should be green."

Kankuro turned to her. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing…" She twirled her hair around a finger. "Well, I think the spotlight should be green, since Konoha is the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And she should already be on the stage when the first lines are spoken. When it's time for her to come out, the spotlight should be the one to reveal her."

"Say something."

"What?"

"Say something," he repeated.

"Um…" She stood up slowly. "Excuse me! I'd like to make a few minor changes."

Tenten sighed. "What is it now?"

"Well, the audience shouldn't see you entering the stage," Ino answered. "You should be on the stage as you're saying the introduction. It should probably be dark enough to hide you. Then, when it's time for you to be seen, the spotlight could come. I also think that the light should be green."

Tenten stared at her, saying, "That's actually a really good idea, Ino. We'll try it."

Ino could barely believe what she had just heard. Tenten had just agreed with her idea. She sat back down as they restarted their rehearsal. "I can't believe it."

Kankuro gave her a smile. "Hey, you did a great job with that."

She smiled and turned her attention back to the actors and actresses. But halfway through the second scene, she felt Kankuro's hand wrap around hers. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	22. Fire

Eeks. The only reason I was able to finish this was because on July 4th, everyone else goes out to watch the fireworks.

I hope you like it. I have finally decided how I want it to end, so no more excuses about writers block. Yay!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 22: Fire**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

They were all just tired of practicing. They had practiced for three hours already. It was getting dark outside, and they all wanted to enjoy their weekend.

Normally, it would have been a disaster, but they actually improved. Ino had never been so confident in her work, and everyone else was remembering their lines. Sakura finished tailoring the costumes. Shikamaru stayed awake long enough to change the lights on time, mostly because Temari kept reminding him.

The one thing that just wouldn't go right, though, was in the last scene. There was supposed to be a big bonfire. They tried all sorts of things to make the fire look believable. They tried glitter on the wooden fire model, but the shine from the glitter stood out too much. They tried orange, red, and yellow tissue paper, but it just didn't look good. They tried _real_ fire, but Kakashi passed by, saw it, and he told them to put it out.

"I'll think of something," Ino said, yawning. "But it's getting late. The show's tomorrow night."

"Should we meet again before school?" Tenten asked.

Ino shook her head. "No. We don't want to overwork it. Besides, our problem isn't really your performance. I think you guys have nailed it! But the fire…"

"Hey, smile!" Kurenai said as she walked into the auditorium.

Ino turned around, surprised. "Kurenai-sensei… We were just practicing, since the show's tomorrow and all."

Kurenai giggled a bit before saying, "The show's in two weeks."

Her smirk got wider as everyone in the cast stared at her with their jaws dropped and their eyes in confusion. Naruto spoke for everyone when he said, "What the hell, we practiced so hard!"

"That's what I intended would happen," she said at last. "I noticed that our cast was falling apart, and some of you stopped listening to you assistant director. It seemed like the only way to get you all to work together and to work hard was to lie… You guys can forgive me, right?"

"Of course!" they all yelled. Monday tomorrow at the same time… and Ino, I know you _will_ think of a way to get the fire, but think of one fast. You're doing a great job."

Ino blushed. "Okay! I won't let anyone down!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Temari sighed. She looked towards the sky. "Wow, it really is late… Good thing there's no school tomorrow." She looked back at Kankuro as he waved good-bye to Ino. She chuckled. "So, Kankuro, did you ask her out yet?"

He turned towards his sister. "Why would I do that?"

She rolled her eyes. "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. Do you like her?"

"Maybe."

"That means he does," she said to herself. "Okay, Kankuro. Sakura said they were all going to hang out at the park later. We're going." As the said the last few words, her eyes shifted towards Gaara.

He looked at her and gave her his you're-going-to-pay-for-this look. She took a step back and sighed.

"Well, look on the bright side," she said. "Naruto's going to be excited to see you again."

He continued to glare at her. "That's on the bright side?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ino and Sakura were headed to the park. Sakura gave an exhausted sighed. "Whose idea was it to go to the park right after practice? I'm sure just about everybody's tired."

"Yeah, it must've been tiring for you to sit there the whole time," Ino answered.

"Hey, it takes a lot of focus to finish all of those costumes in that amount of time. YOU were just sitting there."

"No, I wasn't. I was watching carefully. It's harder work than it looks."

They rolled their eyes at each other. Then, Ino turned to Sakura again. "Hey," she said as casually as ever, "do you think Kankuro's nice?"

She had to think for a while. "I guess so. I've never really talked to him. But he seems nice. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, nothing, I just go around asking people about random people," she said sarcastically. "Why do you think I asked you?"

Sakura immediately got it. "Oh… You like him."

"Yeah."

"Does he like you back?"

She hesitated. "I'm not really sure. I think so, but I wouldn't know how he'd act if he liked me. No one's ever really liked me before."

"Well, what happened?"

"He held my hand."

"HE HELD YOU'RE HAND?"

Ino blushed. "But, that could mean anything. You're always saying how warm my hands are. Maybe he was just cold."

"Ino, it's eighty degrees out."

"Well…"

"Why don't you just say you want to go out with him? You're used to doing that."

"But usually, the person I'm asking says no. What if he says yes?"

"Then that's a good thing."

Ino scratched her head. "This is harder than I remember."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto wouldn't stop jumping. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino looked up and down and up and down as they watched him.

"Why are you so excited?" Kiba asked.

"Gaara's finally here!"

"I think you scared him back away," Shino said.

Naruto kept jumping. "No, don't be silly. He's never looked more excited."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly, "I don't think I've ever really seen him excited."

"But he was excited to see me before, right?"

"Um, sure," she answered.

"Why are you so excited to see him, anyway?" Kiba asked.

"I'm excited to see him because… I just haven't seen him in a long time." He smiled to himself and added, "He missed me too!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"This is going to be an interesting afternoon," Neji said as he walked with Tenten and Lee. "Gaara's here."

"I don't get why you're still mad at him," Tenten said. "That was like a whole year ago."

"WHY'D YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT? NOW WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO HAVE A FLASHBACK!"

"Oops," she said. "Sorry."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Everyone, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, and Shino, were hanging out at the park. It was Friday, and the weekend had only just begun._

_Naruto was arguing with Lee and Sasuke that orange was a better color than green and blue._

_Neji was watching them. He really didn't have anything else to do. So he watched them. From where he was sitting, he could see the entire park. If anything would happen, he'd know about it._

_Temari came along to stay with the other girls. She had dragged along her two brothers. Kankuro had his arms crossed and looked around glaring at everything. Gaara was just standing there._

_Naruto stood up. "Hey, Gaara!" he said. "Hey, do you think orange is the best color ever?"_

_Gaara gave him one look. "No, I don't."_

_Naruto gasped. "Y-You can't be serious."_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_What are you saying, then? If orange isn't the best color ever, then what is?"_

"_Red, Naruto. Red is the best color ever. Just think about it. My hair is red. Name one person that has orange hair in Konoha."_

_Naruto struggled. "Well, Sakura has pink hair. Does that make pink a good color?"_

_Gaara glared at him. "No, only cool people have cool hair colors. Pink isn't a cool color."_

"_I heard that!" Sakura yelled from a few feet behind him._

"_Well, he has a point," Sasuke said._

_She panicked. "S-Sasuke-kun, you should've told me before if you didn't like my hair… Do you want me to dye it a different color. Maybe black, like yours."_

"_Um, no," Sasuke answered. "I change my mind. Forget I said anything."_

_Naruto turned to Gaara again. "So, what do you want to do?"_

"_Go home."_

"_But, then you wouldn't be here."_

"_That's the whole point."_

_Naruto blinked. "Oh, come on! We're even got permission from the Hokage to make a campfire tonight."_

_Gaara looked at Naruto with a look of regret. He was actually looking forward to spending some time with them. A single thought ran in his head._

I shouldn't have come here.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	23. Forgetting the Past

Wow, it's been more than a year a year since I started this fic. Well, I'm finally down to the last three chapters. I'm cramming to finish the stupid amount of summer reading and community service. Arg, I wish I went to a different school.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 23: Forgetting the Past**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_The fire had just been made. Lee had gathered up rocks and put them in a circle. Naruto and Kiba helped break up a few twigs and put them in the circle. Sakura got buckets of water in case the fire got out of control. Then, Ino lit a match and tossed it into the wood._

_At first, it looked like they would need to light another match, because the flame was so small. Then, they gathered around it to watch it carefully. It began to spread slowly. Then, Naruto suddenly began to laugh._

_Sakura turned to him. "What's so funny?"_

"_It's not really funny," he answered. "It's just that it's been a _really_ long time since we got to hang out like this and Gaara's here too."_

_Sakura smiled. "Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it."_

"_I think that last time, we were playing basket ball and your team lost because you couldn't make any shots."_

_She stopped smiling. "NARUTO!!"_

_There was a crash, boom, and "Ow." Then there was laughter._

"_Wow, Naruto," Kiba said. "Whatever, you're an idiot. Okay, it's Gaara's turn to watch the fire."_

_Gaara looked around him. "Huh?"_

"_It's your turn to watch the fire so that it doesn't get too big," Kiba said again._

"_Oh…" He looked into the orange flames. By now, the fire was fully developed, and Gaara didn't know the first thing about how to keep the fire safe and alive. But he didn't want to look like an idiot. "Um… Okay."_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Gaara walked behind Temari and Kankuro as they approached the park. The moment he saw it, he stopped walking. They had rebuilt everything, and the flowers were all perfect. "I'm not going."

"Gaara, you sound like a toddler," Temari said. "I've already told you that you are."

"Make me."

She folded her hands and stuck out her bottom lip. "Pretty please, Gaara. It'll make me really happy if you do."

His eye twitched. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Pretty please!"

"You know, you're not as adorable as you think you are."

"Gaara, could you do just this one thing for me?"

"No, I said."

She gave up her face and sighed. "Kankuro, do something."

He looked at his sister. "What can I do that you can't?" A few seconds later, he added, "about Gaara."

They both looked at Gaara for a few seconds. Then he crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll go. As long as there's no fire, I'll go."

Temari unfolded her hands. "You're not still upset about that, are you?"

"No, of course I'm not. It makes me laugh when I think of the horror on their faces."

"Yeah, whatever."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_People were staring at the wreckage. Sakura had poured all the water she had. Now, the fire was beginning to die out. Kiba and Lee were getting a hose._

_But despite all that they were doing, there was no way to undo the damage that was caused. The flowers that lined the stone path were ruined. A few trees had been destroyed. The grass was dead. A couple of wooden benches got caught in the flames._

_Iruka came running towards them. "What happened?" he asked._

_Neji stood up. "I saw it," he said. "Gaara was supposed to be watching the fire and make sure it didn't get too big. Then, Naruto started to jump uncontrollably, and Gaara got annoyed. So he went around chasing Naruto while we were all eating."_

_Iruka raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't do anything to stop the fire?"_

"_Well, no, but—"_

"_DETENTION NEXT WEEK!!"_

"_But Gaara doesn't go to our school," Neji answered._

_Iruka shook his head. "The detention's for you."_

"_But—"_

"_Three reasons: Blaming Gaara, just standing there, and I just feel like it."_

_Neji stared at him. "Are you serious?"_

"_See you Monday after school."_

_Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino were staring at all the dead flowers. Ino knelt down to pick up a burnt stem. "This sucks."_

"_We just finished planting them…" Sakura added. "It'll take a week just to plant new ones. Then, there's maintaining them so that they'll grow big and healthy."_

_Temari came up next to them. "Are you two okay?"_

_They nodded._

"_Okay… Hey, don't worry about the flowers. I'm sure everyone will help."_

"_Yeah," Sakura answered. "Well, at least no one's hurt."_

_Temari turned her head and saw Gaara watching everything. She sighed as she walked over to him. "Gaara, don't blame yourself."_

"_I don't," he answered. "It's not my fault."_

"_Hey, Gaara!!"_

_Gaara's eyes widened. "Oh no, not now."_

_Naruto grabbed him from behind. "So Gaara that sure was one big fire wasn't it? Good thing no one got hurt."_

"_Are you trying to make me feel guilty? It isn't working."_

"_I'm not trying to do anything."_

"_You keep telling yourself that, Naruto. But it's not working."_

_Naruto scratched his head. "Huh?"_

_Temari stopped Gaara before he could say anything else that would further Naruto's confusion. "Naruto," she said. "I hear Sakura needs help planting flowers."_

"_Hey, I should help her, shouldn't I?"_

"_Yes, you should go over there, and leave us over here."_

"_Okay!"_

_She turned back to Gaara. "No matter what anyone says, Gaara, it's not your fault."_

_He turned the other way. "I know."_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Neji shook his head. "He shouldn't be here."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Come on Neji. There's got to be some way you could forgive him."

"It's no a matter of forgiving him," he told her. "I think he's a threat."

"It was an accident, Neji!" she yelled. "People make mistakes. And it was our own fault for not making sure he knew what he was doing."

"Easy for you to say. You left early that day. You didn't see any of it."

"And you saw all of it?" she asked. "Did you _really_ see all of it? Just think for a moment. That was the first time Gaara ever made an effort to become our friend, and because of a simple mistake, he might never make another effort… Neji, before we started to go out, you never talked to anyone."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Didn't you ever feel lonely?"

He didn't answer.

Tenten held his hand. "If you can't forgive, then just forget."

He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Tenten."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Gaara looked ahead of them. They had reached their destination. Kankuro was already walking towards Ino. Gaara looked around. "Well, at least Naruto hasn't jumped on me."

"Yet," Temari added. She pointed to where Naruto was jumping next to Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. "Go talk to him. I just have to talk to Shikamaru for a while. I'll come get you if it looks like you're having a tough time."

"No you won't."

"Yeah, you're right," she said with a smirk. "Well anyway, see ya."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kiba shook his head. "Naruto, you're making my eyes hurt. Could you stop jumping?"

"Nope," he answered.

"Why not?"

"'Cause then Gaara might think that he makes me bored and he'll want to leave."

"I think Gaara would prefer it if you didn't jump."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's right behind you shaking his head at your jumping."

Naruto spun around. "GAARA!"

"Please don't jump on me this time."

"You're here!" Completely ignoring Gaara's request, Naruto gave him a really, really, REALLY big hug.

Gaara just rolled his eyes. "Get off."

It took a while for Naruto to stop hugging. Kiba had to tear him off. But when they were joined by Sakura, Naruto cringed back in fear and just sat down.

"Has anyone seen Sasuke?" she asked. "I swear he was right next to me."

"Maybe he noticed how annoying you are and—"

Kiba slapped a hand over Shino's mouth and told him to shut up. But Sakura heard what he had said.

"You're so going to die."

"Run for it, Shino!" Kiba yelled, and so Shino ran.

When Sakura was well out of ear shot, Naruto said, "I haven't seen Sasuke either. Do you think he got lost or something?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that. He went to get some wood and didn't want Sakura following him."

"So Shino was actually right this time?" Kiba asked.

She nodded. "Yeah." Then she looked to her left. At the mention of the firewood, Gaara's face had become paler than usual. Not knowing exactly what to say, she simply said, "Um… I like your… hair."

What the hell? Off all the things to say, she compliments his hair? Seriously, she has to work on her conversation starters. But, Gaara likes the compliment, so all is well.

"Yeah, red's awesome," he answers.

"I still say orange," Naruto said.

"No, red's better."

"Orange is!"

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is too," Gaara said.

Naruto yelled, "Is not! It's not, Gaara, so deal with it!"

"Sure," he answered.

"Wait… awe darn it."

As he sat back with a sense of satisfaction and triumph, Gaara's mind couldn't help but go back to the year before. Hadn't they also argued about colors last year?

Kiba put Akamaru down. "Hey look. Sasuke's back."

He was carrying a bunch of twigs. Behind him, Neji was carrying a bunch of rocks. He saw Gaara and turned his head away.

Lee came along and took the twigs and the logs right off their hands. "I got them!" he said as he set the fire up himself.

Sasuke sighed. "I guess the fire has to get started now, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does," Neji answered. He looked towards Gaara and for a while, he seemed as if he was going to speak. But whatever words he would have said remained unspoken. "I'll go get the matches."

So he was off to get the matches. Tenten kept them her pockets, and she was still at the school photocopying flyers about the play.

They waited for a while. Sakura came. Shikamaru, Choji, and Temari came. Last to come was Ino and Kankuro. They waited for Neji and Tenten to arrive. Then, when Neji and Tenten were finally visible along the road, a roaring sound echoed in their ears.

Naruto looked up. The clouds were gray, and heavy above them. Suddenly, he took notice of how chilly it was. He put an arm around Hinata to warm her. They all looked up at the sky now, and they all knew what was going to happen. Ino was the one to say it first as the first drop hit her face.

"It's raining," she said.

It began to pour heavily, and they hurried to find a place to shelter them from the rain, but it was raining so hard that before a few seconds had passed, they were soaked.

Tenten giggled. "I've never been caught in the rain like this before."

"Me neither," Sakura said. "I say we all go home and meet up again at Hinata's when it stops raining."

Hinata shook her head nervously. "W-What? No, I don't think—"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Temari said.

"Yup," Lee added.

"Me too," Tenten chimed in.

They began to head to their own homes, until Hinata was left with Neji.

She sighed. "They are _so_ going to mess my room up."

Neji laughed. "Don't worry. I'm sure they won't mess it up too much."

"Oi…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	24. Questions

Hehehe, I know what you're all thinking. I shouldn't even be allowed to use fanfiction anymore because I'm such a horrible writer and I'm often too lazy to update.

Again, sorry. Almost failed my English class for a while. That woulda lost me my chance of getting honors.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 24: Questions**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hinata shook her head vigorously. "Careful with that lamp… please… Oh, Lee, could you watch out for that—Oh never mind. It' too late for anything now…"

She sighed and pulled up a seat for Shino, who was sitting alone being odd like he usually does. "Sit here." Then she looked around or Naruto. He was sitting in a chair, but he was leaning back on it too much. Tenten just walked by and bumped into him a little and he fell back and hit his head on the wall.

"Sorry," Tenten said. "I didn't see you there."

"Ah," he said in pain, "it's all right."

Hinata knelt down beside him and helped him up. "Are you okay?" she asked, pink in the cheeks.

He smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm just fine."

She smiled back. "My room is going to be so messed up later…"

He laughed. "Yup, it is."

Watching them, Ino rolled her eyes. "Nah, we won't mess it up too bad."

"Yeah, we'll clean up when we leave, Hinata," Sakura added, "promise."

Hinata nodded. "Okay. So… what happens now?"

"Well, I have a few questions to ask you, Ino," Temari said.

Ino crossed her arms. "What is it?"

"Has my brother asked you out yet?"

Gaara flipped out. "WHAT THE HECK, TEMARI!! First, you make me come here! Then, you're trying to make me look bad in front of everyone! What are you trying to do!?"

Temari blinked. "I was talking about Kankuro… You know, our _brother_."

Gaara stared at her for a while in confusion. Then, he nodded. "Oh yeah, that guy."

"Thanks a lot, Gaara," Kankuro said. "Anyway… TEMARI SHUT UP!"

She held her hand up in front of her. "Okay, okay, I get it. I just wanted to know what Ino would say." She turned back to look at Ino.

Ino blushed. "Er… What Kankuro said."

Sakura gave her a teasing look. "You're still not denying it."

Changing the subject, Ino uncrossed her arms, leaned forward, and said, "We should play would-you-rather."

The guys looked at her as if that were the stupidest idea she had ever come up with. But when the girls nodded at the idea, they guys began to head for the door.

Sakura ran up to them and held her arms out, palms facing out. "Oh no, boys, you're not going to be able to get out of this."

And so, the guys were robbed of their masculinity and forced to play would-you-rather.

"Oo, me first!" Tenten yelled. She grinned wide and waited for her question to be asked.

"Would you rather break up with Neji and go out with Naruto or break up with Neji and be Sakura's best friend?"

It was Temari who asked the question. Tenten struggled. "Um… You know I've never been asked a question that I haven't answered… Oh, this one's hard though… Nn.. I'm going to have to go with be Sakura's best friend."

Neither Naruto nor Sakura seemed satisfied. Naruto was offended of course. Sakura just didn't like the tone of voice Tenten used when making her decision, as if going out with Naruto and being Sakura's best friend were equal in torture. Temari wasn't satisfied because she had hoped to see Tenten really struggle and refuse to answer.

"I'll get you next time," Temari told her.

Tenten stuck her tongue out. "I'll get you first."

"Okay, moving on," Ino butted in. "One of the guys, this time."

"Naruto will do it," Sasuke volunteered.

Sakura laughed deviously. "Why don't you do it, Sasuke?"

He did a double take. "No."

"Please!!"

"No way in hell!"

"Just do it!!!"

"Okay, fine, I'll go…"

In the face of embarrassment, Sasuke waited for the question to be asked. The girls looked at each other. Finally, Ino asked, "Who you rather play strip poker with a whole bunch of fangirls, or admit you're gay and go out with Naruto?"

Naruto burned red, in rage. "WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT GOING OUT WITH ME? I'M NOT THAT ANNOYING!!"

"Fangirls," Sasuke answered easily. "Naruto, actually you _are _that annoying."

Hinata laughed, but then added, "No, he's just funny." As soon as the words left her lips, and she realized what she had just said out loud, she fainted.

"Whatever." Then, she made a low snicker and yawned innocently. "I really am getting _tired_." She emphasized each word. "I wonder if someone could ask a more interesting question to more interesting people." When she said "people" she motioned to Gaara and Kankuro with her chin.

"Oh shit," Kankuro whispered. He leaned in closer to Gaara. "I say we run for it."

Without saying anything, Gaara's eyes quickly scanned the room for any sign of an opening. _No windows… Maybe I could…_

Temari seemed to read his mind, because the next thing she said was, "Gaara, I don't intend on leaving this building in less than the condition it was in."

Translation: You are NOT going to break through any walls.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. There was still the door. _Sakura isn't that big of a force that she'd be able to pose as a real obstacle. But that Uchiha would surely rise to her defense. Hm, this is a problem._

"Kankuro," he said finally, "give me a suggestion."

Kankuro looked around the small room nervously. "I got nothing."

"Darnit."

Temari cleared her throat. "Okay, someone ask the question."

Sakura took a step forward and moved from her spot, much to Gaara's relief, and clapped her hands. "Okay, I have a question for Kankuro!"

Kankuro looked dead. He just froze and went pale. If it wasn't for his breathing, he'd be able to pass as a corpse.

"Hm… Something about Ino…" Sakura giggled to herself. "Okay, I got one. Would you rather ask Ino out or have her go out with someone else?"

"Ooh, good one, Sakura!" Tenten said. "So either he likes her or he doesn't care."

Kankuro made a face at the last three words of Tenten's sentence. Temari gasped. "He likes her!!!"

"Shuddup, Temari."

"And he's not denying it!"

Kankuro kept up his glare, carefully avoiding Ino's eyes. "I'm going to kill you."

Temari went hysterical. "MY BROTHER LIKES INO!!!"

Kankuro had nothing else to say. It wasn't until Sakura reminded him to answer the question when he answered in a low voice, "Ask her out."

Luckily for him, Temari was too astounded to hear him. It was at this moment that Ino chose to faint. Naruto chuckled. "Hinata's fainting is spreading."

Shikamaru yawned. "Seriously, Temari, calm down."

She took a deep breath and exhaled. She took a deep breath and exhaled again. "Okay, I'm calm. But now it's Gaara's turn." She scanned the room. "Where is he?"

Sakura took a step back. As she did so, her foot hit the open door. It swung back against the wall. She turned around and poked her head out. "Hey, I think I know where he went."

Temari rolled her eyes. "He's overreacting."

"I'LL GET HIIM!" Naruto yelled as he raced out the door.

The others left in the room looked at each other. Then, Shikamaru broke the silence.

"So… Kankuro likes Ino. That's… interesting."

"Whoa," Sakura whispered. "Did Shikamaru just break a moment of silence? How odd."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and resumed his position leaning against the wall.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I was going to make this chapter longer, but I don't really know how to depict what I want to happen. Then I decided, I've made my readers wait long enough (that is, if anyone will ever read my works ever again).**

**Not going to say when I think next chapter will come out. It'll be a while.**


	25. The Magnificent Power of Orange

You thought I stopped writing, didn't you? Mwuahahaha, no I'm too evil. After more than two years, here's the new chapter. This is sort of empty in plot because I just need to get back into this. But really, haha I thought I stopped writing this too. But Naruto seems like it's going to end soon, so let's not leave this string hanging. Well, to anyone who reads this still, I present to you…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 25****: The Magnificent Power of Orange**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Gaara folded his arms has Naruto appeared behind him, jumping in that odd and annoying way he did things. "Okay, you're not getting me to go back."

Naruto stopped jumping suddenly. "I don't want to go back either. But I told them I would get you. So by the power vested in my by the color orange, I command you to follow me back to my girlfriend's room where we shall play games and laugh and be merry! Because, as I always say, when life gives you lemons, make orange juice!"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "There's something wrong with you." He held his hand out. "Well, it's still raining."

"Raining lemon drops and gum drops? Because you know when life gives you lemon drops…"

Gaara sighed. "Let me guess. Make orange soda, or something orange like that."

"I was going to say, orange flavored Pix-Stix."

"Of course you were." He looked at his muddy sandals. Then he gave Naruto his orange-is-a-horrible-color-I'll-pwn-you-with-red-which-is-the-color-of-blood look and unfolded his arms. "Okay, back to Hinata's room then."

Naruto jumped. "Yes! THE POWER OF ORANGE HAS PREVAILED!" And he commenced jumping, all the way to Hinata's room. And Gaara was much annoyed.

And when they got to Hinata's room, the insanity started all over. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled. "You're awake again!"

She blushed. "Yup…"

"Hey, Gaara! Have you heard? Hinata's my girlfriend now!" Naruto wrapped an arm around Hinata, whose eyes were wide with effort not to faint again.

Gaara turned around, and as he did, the giant gourd on his back knocked over Hinata's computer. "Oops. Uhm, I'll pay for that… Or something…"

Hinata looked at the broken pieces of her computer, some of the electrical wires still sparking, and then her knees stopped supporting her, and she began to fall.

Naruto caught her. "Quick, does anyone have orange juice?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Right, like anyone carries a carton of orange juice around with them."

"I do," Shino said, out of nowhere. He pulled out a carton from his sleeve. "I be cooler than you."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Don't push your luck. You've already awakened the monster once. Don't be stupid."

"You mean like you just were?" Shino asked, leaning back in his chair.

"What?"

"You called her a monster."

Sakura's head turned towards them suddenly. "You called me a WHAT?"

Shino whispered quickly, "Say you had a really long sneeze."

At this Neji stood up triumphantly. "Neji Hyuga doesn't sneeze. I am too important for sneezes. Sakura, I called you a monster."

She glared, a spark of the devil's soul in her eye. "You will die."

"I… oh, shit." And he made a run for it.

Sakura chased him out the room, out the house, and all around Konoha. And when they got to the mall, Iruka saw them. And since he had recently gotten a job as a security guard, he arrested them, yelling "DETENTION!" the whole time. Neji made their one phone call to Shino, who didn't answer. And so he started trying to send telepathic messages to Hinata. Sakura laughed at him, but he said it would work, but he insisted.

And during all this, Naruto was pouring orange juice into Hinata's mouth.

"This is totally going to work," he said.

Gaara hit his head against the wall. "It probably will. You're all crazy. Maybe I'm going crazy…"

Temari had a smug look on his face. "My little brother is going insane. I have succeeded as an older sister." He looked over to where Kankuro was sitting next to Ino. "And I just meddled with your love life. Complete success."

"Aha, her eyes are opening!" Naruto lifted Hinata up as her eyes are opening.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She looked down, and all around her. "Why are you carrying me?" She grew pink, then red, and then you can pretty much guess what happened next.

Ino looked at Hinata on her floor. "We should probably set her off before the pieces from her computer electrocute her or something. Come to think of it, if we have computers, why don't we have TV?"

Kankuro, who was sitting next to her, shrugged his shoulders. "Heck, I don't even know what TV is. Our point in technological advances has always been ambiguous."

"Yeah, but we had a _car _wash. Where did those cars come from?"

"Aliens," Shino answered. "I'm telling you. We have extraterrestrials in Konoha."

"Gai-sensei spoke once of these aliens," Lee said. "Little green men, he called them." Then he saw his reflection in the mirror and gave himself a thumbs up. "Aliens are pretty dashing."

"What's an… al-i-en?" Naruto asked

Kiba laughed. "Shino, you can stop. If he doesn't understand it, you can't scare him."

"I'm not trying to scare him," Shino said. "It's true. There's aliens around us."

They stared at Shino for the duration of an entire moment of silence, until Shikamaru sat up in his chair. "That's troublesome, if it were true."

Everyone jumped. "Another moment of silence that you broke," Temari said. "Maybe aliens _are_ invading."

Ino laughed. "That would only explain so much… But seriously, let's get Hinata off the floor."

Naruto and Kiba moved around her and lifted her up together, and they placed her on her bed. She didn't move once they set her down. Even in her sleep there was a pink glow on her face. Naruto placed Jimmy beside her, and she held the beaver-bear close as he put the blanket over her body. Kiba watched her too, from a little farther away, knowing that in the end it didn't matter what he did. Jimmy the beaver-bear was proof that Hinata loved Naruto even through his imperfections, and his moments of utter lack of intelligence.

"She'll be okay," Kiba said.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah…"

Temari clapped her hands together. "Well, one thing left to do. We need to ask Gaara a would you rather question. Someone hurry before he runs away again."

Gaara was already considering the different escape paths he could take. Sakura wasn't guarding the door anymore, and that wall looked more and more fragile, and breakable. Sure, there was only one door, but it didn't have to stay that way.

"Gaara, are you planning on destroying Hinata's wall?" Temari asked.

Drat, foiled again. So he began to check the path to the window. It was a one level building, and there was no one in the way between him and the window, but when he looked closer, he realized it was one of those metal lever windows that he didn't know how to work. "Darn our simple sand windows," he said.

Temari raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Gaara sighed. "I'm not going to get out of this am I?"

"Nope. Now really, someone ask a question!"

Tenten smirked. "Okay, I got one… Would you rather dye your hair pink like Sakura's, or dye your hair the color orange."

Gaara blinked. "_That's_ my question?"

Tenten nodded. "Pink or orange?"

"Say orange," Naruto said.

Sasuke was in agreement. "If you blaspheme the color orange, it'll come back and haunt you. And also you have to admit that Sakura's shade of pink wouldn't be at all suitable with your complexion."

Shino a finger on his chin and observed Gaara's face. "I quite disagree. With his complexion, pink could be a good match. But he'd had to change his style. Possibly a mohawk or a mullet?"

Gaara stared at Shino in horror. "No, anything but a mullet. I'll kill all of you before I let anyone give me a mullet."

Temari rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, little brother."

"Didn't Shino just suggest a mullet?"

Around the room people shook their heads. "All I heard was a sneeze," Kankuro said, and Ino agreed.

Gaara shook his head at them. "You're all insane… This time I'm going to choose orange."

"YES!" Sasuke held up his hand to Naruto. "This calls for the highest of fives!" Naruto slapped his hand to Sasuke's and they shared a very manly bromance hug. And Sasuke assures Sakura that it's a very manly hug and that she has nothing to worry about.

That was when they remembered that Sakura and Neji was still AWOL.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura groaned in frustration. "You're really just going to sit there?"

"Sh." Neji held up his index finger. "I think I'm finally getting a signal."

"What are you, a phone?"

"You silly girl. You think we have phones in whatever ambiguous time era we live in?"

"Eh, true." She leaned back in her chair in the security office while Iruka came in with a box of doughnuts. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

He took out a glazed doughnut from the box. "I'm security now. In the much revered tradition of security authorities, I'm going to eat the sacred meal of a dozen doughnuts." He continued to eat and chew loudly, treating each doughnut like an individual piece of gold.

Sakura watched him, and watched Neji with his eyes closed and chanting supposedly telepathic messages to Hinata. She brought her head to the table. "Neji, if we ever make it out of this, I'm going to kill you."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ino tapped her fingers on the windowpane. "Well, it's getting to be about that time. I should probably start to head home." She smiled at Kankuro. "Bye."

As she stood up, his eyes followed her. "Bye…"

Temari nudged his arm. "Follow her," she sang quietly.

"But, we already said bye."

"Okay, then offer to walk her home, or ask her about the flower shop, or something."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes at his sister. "You meddle too much."

She pouted. "I meddle just the right amount. Now go!"

When Kankuro had left, Shikamaru yawned. "I'm getting pretty tired too."

Temari looked out the window. "Yeah, the sun's begun to set. Come on, Gaara."

Gaara sighed. "Finally…" He turned to leave , and swung the gourd back onto his shoulders, tipping over the open orange juice carton in the process, spilling in on the remains of the computer. It made a spark, and then two, and then they came together and made a flame. Gaara watched its orange fire begin to pick up, and one thought went through his head.

_No, not again_._ This can't be happening again_.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I'm going to make a prediction that chapter 26 will come out in the next three weeks. I mean, I just started this chapter today, and finished it today, so if I think I can do another chapter in 3 weeks. Yeah, I totally can, now that I have found new motivation. Well, find out what destruction lies in waiting in the flames in the next chapter.**


	26. Rise and Fall

Holy wow, I updated within one week. :) I'm trying really hard to maintain the funniness and fluffiness of this. But here is chapter 26! Btw, thanks for anyone who gave suggestions for Ino. I liked the suggestion from ShikallllTema to have Ino with Kankuro. I really didn't want to pair Ino with Kiba. That would have just ruined Kiba's entire character for me. Also, I'm pretty sure I don't have to say this but PLEASE don't set your computer on fire. It'll explode.

And I am inclined to put a disclaimer up that I do not own Naruto or any of its characters and that they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 26****: Rise and Fall**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ino was on her way to the flower shop to help her mom take inventory when she realized she'd forgotten the final draft of her script in Hinata's room. When she turned around back up the path, she saw that Kankuro had been followed her.

He stood there looking at her awkwardly. "Uhm… Oh, hi there. Yeah, I didn't notice that was you."

She raised an eyebrow. "This is the road to the flower shop. Isn't the gate out of Konoha the other direction?"

"Ah…" He shook his head. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid thing to say. The truth is… I followed you on purpose."

She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't just hallucinating Kankuro there. He never moved, all the while waiting eagerly for her response. "What reason could you possibly have for following me?" she asked skeptically.

"You heard what I answered to Tenten's would you rather question," he said. "If I wasn't clear even before that, then let me clarify. Ino, you captivate me in a way that no one else ever has. Every turn of your head, I notice. Every step you take, I'm ready to follow you."

"But." She felt her heart start to pick up its pace. "You just seemed so reluctant to answer. I've been stupid so many times before, and just for once I want to play smart. If you're not completely sure about this, then please don't waste your time, or any of my time."

He didn't take his eyes off her. "I'm sorry if I seemed unwilling before. Temari was in the room. She's my sister, and she loves to meddle. If I said I liked you back there, it would have only been to satisfy her. But if I say I like you now, when it's just the two of us, won't that have the most meaning ever?"

She took his words in one by one. Then, she smiled. "You like me," she said. It wasn't a question.

"Go out with me?"

She laughed. "Oh my god, you really like me. Legit."

He nodded, joining in her laugher and slowly closing the space between them. "Go out with me?"

"Yes!" she yelled in excitement and happiness. "I like you too!"

They beamed at each other for a moment longer. Then, Kankuro took her hand. "Can I walk you home?"

"No."

"What, did I do something wrong already?"

She shook her head. "No! I mean… I forgot something in Hinata's room and was actually on my way back to get it."

"Oh." He grinned at her. "Can I walk you back to Hinata's room then?"

She beamed. "Why, certainly."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hinata's eyes suddenly opened, and she jerked up, with the mark of the activated Byakugan on her eyes. "Neji and Sakura have been trapped by Iruka in the mall and I must rescue them!"

And she ran off without another word. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other. "I should help her," Naruto said. He went off and followed Hinata in her determined and almost hypnotized daze.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Temari said.

Kiba turned around. "What was?"

She pointed to the fire dancing on the remains of Hinata's computer. "We're all expecting a humongous fire and there's just this thing."

Gaara watched it burn on, consuming the bits with its hungry fire. It rose higher, maybe about a foot and a half tall, before falling again, to a tiny flame that danced with the sensitivity to breeze. It much amused Gaara, who had given life to the little monster.

"It's pretty," Tenten remarked. "It's not spreading out, or burning too quickly, or giving off so much smoke."

Shikamaru nodded. "The computer was made completely with raw materials found in the Fire Country, and Naruto's oranges are grown locally. Maybe the balance of chemical reactions is keeping and constricting the fire at the same time."

Temari shrugged. "I don't know. This could be aliens, the way things have been going. Or magic."

"What do you think this is?" Sasuke asked. "Harry Potter? Besides, it's the power of orange. Alas, blue is utterly defeated."

Ino and Kankuro came in, holding hands. Temari gasped. "This can only mean one thing."

Ino blushed, then rolled her eyes. "Temari… Shut up, please."

Temari smirked. "Only because you're my friend, Ino."

Ino quickly picked up the script she had come for, then she turned to leave when the flame caught her eye. She leaned in closer to it. "That's beautiful…"

Temari nodded. "Yeah. I say it's magic."

"Science," Shikamaru said.

Shino straightened in his chair. "Aliens are trying to communicate."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm telling you, it's the power of orange."

Ino giggled at their arguments. Kankuro smirked. "That was beautiful."

She nodded. "Yeah, I already said that."

Kankuro glanced at her. "I wasn't talking about the fire." He paused. "You just laugh… beautifully."

Her face grew rosy, and she giggled again. "That was sweet."

Temari shuddered. "Ino, I'm still in the room. That's my brother."

Kankuro suddenly wrapped an arm around Ino. "Weren't you the one who wanted us together so badly, Temari?"

"Ugh." She sighed. "Well, as long as I still have Shikamaru." She smiled up at the guy in question.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said as he yawned. "Yeah, you still have me."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Neji opened his eyes suddenly. "I've made contact."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just face it. Iruka's going to keep us here until we die." She looked over at Iruka. "You're really going to eat all of those doughnuts?"

Iruka picked up his sixth doughnut, and wearily brought it up towards his mouth. "As long as I wear this badge, I shall eat as many doughnuts and give as many detentions as possible." Then, he stuffed his mouth with the pastry in his hand.

"Don't worry," Neji whispered to Sakura. "I got help coming already."

"Oh, like the Byakugan gives you telepathy."

"Oh, like you're not completely jealous."

She flipped her hair. "I'd rather not get wrinkles and veins around my eyes, thank you very much. It's just gross."

Neji crossed his arms. "The Byakugan does not approve of your ignorance. And you totally just dissed Hinata too."

She shook her head. "Nope. Hinata's just adorable no matter what. She could come running in here sweating and flushed, and she could have twigs and leaves in her hair, but she'd still be cute."

And then the door burst open suddenly, causing Iruka to fall over and drop he's doughnuts. In came Hinata, sweaty and flushed from the sprint, with twigs in her hair and mud on her sandals and capris. But even then, she was the picture of adorable shy girl cuteness. Exhaustion caused her to begin to fall. She landed right in Iruka's arms.

"Uhm…" He looked around, panicked. "Should I…"

"Smile for the picture!" Sakura took her camera out—and Neji couldn't help but wonder where she had been keeping it—and snapped a photograph.

A flash caught in Iruka's eyes, and he yelped "Detention!" Blinking furiously, he tried to grab the door knob and lock his prisoners in. When his vision cleared, he looked around. The door was locked close, but he was on the wrong side of it. Neji, Sakura, and Hinata were gone. And worse, he was trapped in.

"Oh, darn."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kiba watched the fire grow, then shrink, then move like a delicate fairy, then rise with the might of Sakura when provoked. It really was mesmerizing, and he could have marveled at it infinitely, had not a more beautiful sight come into the room.

Hinata entered through her door. She saw the fire, but just sighed and went to the window and opened it. "Let's not all get carbon monoxide poisoning."

Naruto came into the room after her, followed by Neji and Sakura. Tenten got up and ran into Neji's arms. "I was so worried for you!" she cried. "Knowing how crazy Sakura is, she could have wiped your entire existence from the face of the earth the way she was going."

Neji hugged her back. "Yeah, I survived. She's not nearly as crazy as I thought she was."

"Ha, think again," Sakura said as she walked by them. But they weren't her focus. "Did you miss me, Sasuke?" she asked him when they were closer to each other.

"Oh yeah," he whispered into her ear.

Meanwhile, Naruto came up to Hinata. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

She smiled tiredly and nodded. "I'm just exhausted. That's all… Ah… Achoo!"

His eyes widened. "You're sure your fine?" he asked, trying not to think about how adorable her sneeze was. "You just ran your legs off in the rain."

"Achoo!" She sat down on her bed. "Maybe I should rest it off."

He nodded, then turned around. "Okay, everyone! Time to leave. Hinata's getting sick."

"It's Neji's fault for flaunting his so called Byakugan telepath," Sakura said.

"It doesn't matter," Kiba told her. "We should just leave so Hinata can rest. I think we've destroyed her room enough."

Gaara looked down at the fire that now began to die as the remains of the computer were almost completely gone. "Yeah, I'll pay for that… or something."

"No, don't worry about it," Hinata said as Naruto pulled a blanket over her. "It was nice having you over, Gaara. Come by more often." She smiled shyly at him.

Gaara was surprised by her kind response, and he left the room more carefully now, so as not to knock down anything else that might possibly be expensive. He was doing okay until he knocked over her lamp. "Uhm… I'll pay for that… Maybe."

Temari dragged him away. "It's fine, I'll get Hinata a new lamp. Let's just get you out of here first." And with that she also dragged Shikamaru out with her.

"I should probably go too," Kankuro said.

Ino nodded. "Yeah…" She looked at the ashes one more time. Then she looked at the screenplay in her hands. "Wait… Wait, I think I just thought of a solution to our fire problem for the play!"

Kankuro leaned closer to her to listen to her plan. "What is it?"

"Well, we need a fire that won't spread or give off too much smoke and set the fire alarm off…" She continued giving him the details of her idea as the two of them walked away together.

Neji looked at Shino. "Time for me to drag you away now."

Shino shook his head. "You're not the boss of me. I'm kicking you out of the antisocial club."

Neji stared at him. "Are you insane?"

"No, I just noticed you're not very antisocial anymore. I'm going to be groupies with Lee now."

"Lee? But he's had one line in the past three chapters."

"And so therefore he is antisocial," Shino reasoned. "He's my new best friend."

"Perfect!" Lee said. "I think I have a green jumpsuit in your size!"

Shino stood up suddenly. "Wait, what?"

But it was too late. Lee was already running to his house to get Shino matching clothes. Shino went escaped mysteriously out the window, mumbling, "I will not wear a jumpsuit, I will not wear a jumpsuit," over and over again.

Neji and Tenten just watched them. Then, Neji folded his arms. "I am finally free of that weirdo."

Tenten laughed. "Come on, let's go." She turned back to Hinata. "Bye! I hope you feel better."

She nodded. "Bye, Tenten. Bye, Neji. Bye Sakura and Sasuke."

When the rest of them had left, it was only Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, and Jimmy. Hinata hugged her teddy-beaver-bear and yawned. "Goodnight, Kiba."

Kiba bowed his head slightly. "Goodnight." He turned to Naruto. "Goodnight to you, too."

Naruto grinned at him. "I'll be right out. Just let me make sure Hinata's okay."

Kiba nodded, then left the room, knowing it would probably be better if Naruto took care of Hinata now. He thought back to the fire, growing and shrinking. He compared it to his friendship with Hinata and with Naruto. Fire hurts. It burns. But at the same time, it's something to marvel all. It's beautiful. It's just like love, or like any friendship. Kiba loved Hinata, and he valued Naruto as one of his best friends. Whatever was between Hinata and Naruto, from what Kiba could see, it was something beautiful.

When he was outside, he looked up at the stars, and he wondered how many of them Hinata had wished for Naruto on. Kiba decided then and there that he loved Hinata meant more to him than his own happiness, but that it didn't have to be one or the other. I'm going to be happy for her, he thought. I'm going to be happy because she's happy.

He waited for five more minutes before Naruto came, and then walked home together, like the two friends they'd always been.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Whoa, that was a lot of plotlines closed. I hope I didn't seem like I rushed through it. Next chapter, and possibly the last one, depending on how much I can fit, will be their play performance! Reviews are awesome. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	27. In All The Right Places

Hello, another two years later -_-. But hey, I'M A COLLEGE STUDENT NOW. I put real effort here to try to keep up continuity. The result is that I may or may not have overused some of my really old (and really bad) jokes. Eeps. Also, please, DO NOT use orange soda to put a fire out. I have never tried that, but I'm pretty sure it's not a good idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

(Or do I?)

(Sadly, I don't, and I'm doomed to spend my entire life paying back student loans.)

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 27: In All The Right Places**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Places everyone!" Ino shouted.

It was two weeks after the evening in Hinata's room, at their last rehearsal before the play opened.

"Sakura, where are we on those costumes?" she asked her friend who was still sitting at the table set up in front of the stage.

Sakura looked up from her needling. She had her hair up in a ponytail. "Well, my fingers are probably going to bleed off, but the costumes are coming out great."

Ino looked at the small pile of finished costumes. "Maybe you could sew faster?"

"Well it would already be done if you didn't change the setting of the last two scenes to the desert two days before opening."

"It was the one missing element to my masterpiece," Ino insisted. "Dramatic change for the dramatic end."

Sakura sighed. "No, it's because you're dating a guy who practically lives in sand and you want to impress him somehow."

"Oh, like you've never painted your nails black for Sasuke's attention."

The back door to the theater opened. "HEY INO!" Naruto yelled from the door. He started running up the aisles down to meet them.

Ino inhaled and braced herself for the insanity that tended to follow Naruto's entrances. "Hello, my... orange-jacketed friend."

"Hello, Ino. Good morning." He was beaming. "Okay, so I know I was kind of upset when I found out that you switched my role to a horse, but I think now I've gotten my horse neigh down."

He then proceeded to give her a demonstration. It really didn't sound like a horse at all. It sounded much more like a choking elephant, but he didn't seem to notice.

Ino pursed her lips a moment and then waved her hands. "Naruto, stop. Please. You're not going to be a horse."

"Oh." He stared at her, confused. "Do I get to be a person then?" he asked, hopeful.

"No. The scene you're in now takes place in the desert, so you're going to be a camel instead."

He only blinked, then walked away. "Camel," he mumbled. "Do they even neigh?"

Ino sighed and walked back to Sakura. "I just crushed him."

Sakura glared. "You feel bad for him, but I'm pretty sure I've permanently damaged my fingers and you're okay with that?"

"Stop over-reacting. You're fingers are..." She looked down at her friend's hands. They were red and bloody. "Oh damn."

Sakura nodded. "But don't worry about me, Ino. I'm sure I'll recover somehow."

Ino shook her head and pulled the cloth from under Sakura's hands. "Careful not to get blood on the costumes. We've already tried the zombie apocalypse deal, and I don't think Hinata's recovered completely yet."

Sakura glared at her with all her might, but only nodded and started on the second to the last costume: Shino's cactus hat.

Hinata peeked her head into Neji's room. "He's still asleep," he told the telephone.

"_Wake him up_," Tenten's voice answered.

"I... How do I do that?"

"_I don't know, kick him or something._"

Hinata looked at her cousin again. "But that would mean I'd have to enter his sanctuary of Neji-ness."

"_His _what_?_."

"That's what he calls his room."

Ten laughed. "_It's okay, Hinata. Just go and give him a nudge or something. He's going to be late for rehearsal, and we cannot start without him."_

Hinata looked ahead into the room. "I don't think I can do this."

"_You can_." Tenten thought a moment, then added. "_Maybe try yelling._"

"Uhm, okay I'll try." She turned to face her cousin. "Neji. Neji." It didn't really help that Hinata's yelling was equivalent to Hinata's whispering voice. "Tenten, I don't think it's working."

"_Do you have anything that you could throw at him?_"

"I have Jimmy."

"_Jimmy the teddybear?_"

"Beaver."

"_What_?"

"Jimmy's a beaver with an amputated leg."

"_I don't even know how to respond to that. Anyway, just throw him at Neji._"

"Okay..." She hesitated for a moment, but then threw the beaver at Neji with all her might.

"Ow!" Neji jumped out of his bed and saw the beaver. Then, he saw Hinata cowering by the door.

"I'm s-sorry!"

He picked Jimmy up and got on his feet. "Who's on the phone?"

"I'm sorry, please don't hate me!" she threw the phone at him and ran back to her room.

He caught the phone in his hands before it hit the floor and brought it to his ear. "Hello?" A paused. "Oh, hello Tenten." Another pause. "I'll be there in twenty."

The call ended. Afterward, he just stared in wonder at the phone in his hands. "Hm," he said, "I guess phones do exist in whatever ambiguous time era this is."

Shikamaru and Choji arrived at the theater. Ino greeted them with a frantic smile. "There you are," she said. "Do you have the goods?"

Choji proudly nodded and pushed in a large card carrying several packs of orange soda. "Is this enough?"

"Yes!"

"We got all the old, broken computers from the school basement," Shikamaru told her. "It may or may not have been theft."

"Pfft, that's okay," she said. "If this goes wrong and we burn the school to the ground, which is about a sixty percent chance, no one will notice the stolen computers."

"Well, isn't that quite a troubling thing to hear right before we open." He turned to Choji. "Help me get this orange soda and pile of old computer parts ready for the fire scene."

Shina nodded. "I can help too."

Ino jumped. "Where did you just come from?!"

He shrugged. "What do you mean? I was here before anyone else."

"Where were you then?" she asked.

"Right in the front row." He pointed to the seats behind where Sakura was set up sewing. "I was there."

Ino stared. Then she shook her head. "Okay, Shino. Get into your costume. I asked you to wear green for your cactus role, right?"

"Green cactus?" He scratched his head. "I was a tree, and you said to wear brown."

"No, I changed the setting to desert, and there are cactuses in the desert."

"Cacti," he corrected.

"Yes, whatever. There are cacti in the desert, so you are a cactus." She crossed her arms. "Please tell me you own green clothing."

He stayed still. "Well... yeah."

"Go change then!"

"But..." He was going to argue with her, but he figured that he'd already talked to much. If he conversed any more he'd have to kick his own self out of the anti-social club. So he just nodded and quietly made his way backstage.

Ino then went back to talk to Sakura.

Shikamaru picked up one of the orange soda packs. And started heading backstage. Choji followed him, carrying one of the old computers.

"Hey, Shikamaru," Choji began, "who's going to watch the play?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're all working on the play, but who else is going to watch it? Does anyone else go to our school?"

"Well, of course." He paused. "I'm pretty sure. There are other people in our classes after all. I'm assuming they're fan girls. There always seems to be an overwhelming amount of fan girls."

"Do they have names?"

"Fan girl #1 and fangirl #2 and so on, probably." Shikamaru put the carton down. "I think in movies they call these people nameless extras, and in manga they call them background characters."

"What do they call them in fanfiction?" asked Choji curiously.

"I don't think they call them anything. The authors sort of just try to write around it."

"That sounds like a plot hole." He set the computer on the table and leaned back. The part of the set behind him started to waver.

Shikamaru pulled him away. "Stop, Choji. You're going to break the fourth wall."

Choji laughed out loud. "What did you just say?"

"You're going to break the fourth wall," he repeated. "The fourth set backdrop we used to the play. How is that funny?"

Choji shook his head. "Nevermind. Better steer clear of the fourth wall from now on."

At that moment, the flash of a green jumpsuit appeared from the corner of their eyes.

Choji started to turn. "Hello, Lee!"

But it wasn't Lee.

It was Shino.

Shikamaru chuckled. "What are you wearing?"

"It's the only green I own," he answered them in a low voice. His jumpsuit, somehow, still had the put popped collar surrounding his face. "I wear it as a sign of solidarity to my fellow antisocial."

"Lee?" Choji asked. "He's not antisocial at all. It only seemed that way because he doesn't have a lot of lines and his lines are mostly off-screen."

Shikamaru jumped and pulled Choji towards him.

"What's wrong?" Choji asked.

"You almost knocked the fourth wall over again."

Choji looked behind him and saw the set still swaying a little. "That was close. We should stay very far from it from now on."

"Agreed," Shikamaru said.

"..." added Shino.

Ino opened the door and beamed. "Kankuro, you're here! Thank you!"

He smiled back and scanned the empty theater. "So what was this urgent matter you called me here over?"

"You're good at puppet-making right?" she asked as she let him down to the stage.

"No," he said. "I'm the best at puppet-making."

"So you can sew?"

He hesitated. "Well, yes, but..."

She didn't let him finish his sentence. "Could you help Sakura, please? We open really, really soon and there's still a few pieces that need to be finished."

He looked down and saw Sakura slaving with her needle and thread. In the dim light of the theater she looked almost demonic.

"_Ino te sus, si amitto manus nunc, sanguinem meum in tibi capite..._"

Kankuro blinked and stepped away. "Is she... chanting?"

"Yeah," she answered. "She started with Journey lyrics. Now I think it's Latin. At first I was freaked out too, but after a while it's calming."

"You think demonic chanting is calming?"

She nodded. "Apparently."

He gazed over her. "Okay then. I'll help you, and..." He looked back at Sakura. She rocked back and forth in her seat, stitching one and stitching two. "Yeah, I'll help you."

Ino beamed. "Thanks so much!"

"Anything for you."

Kiba was at the door of the theater holding a soda bottle in his hands. Akamaru was on the ground at his feet. He could hear Ino yelling at someone, and he could hear Naruto yelling back about how the camel should have been orange. Then he heard demonic screeching.

He definitely did not want to go in there right now.

So he was waiting outside for the rowdiness to die down when he saw Neji and Hinata come running down to the door. Hinata waved at him.

"Hello, Kiba," she said, smiling at him.

He smiled back. "Hello, Hinata. Neji."

Neji gave him a nod. "Have they started rehearsing already?"

"No. Lee and Tenten just got here a few minutes ago."

Neji put a hand on the doorhandle. "I should go, being the male lead and all." He went through the doors, and Hinata stayed behind with Kiba as the doors closed again.

"So what are you doing out here?" Hinata asked. "It's sort of cold."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I feel cold today."

"Maybe you should get inside then."

You're warmth enough for me, he wanted to say, but he instead he chuckled at her. "Maybe you should get inside too."

She smiled sadly, then looked shyly, but earnestly, at him. Her cheeks and nose were pink, either from blushing or from the chill outside. "Kiba-kun, I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't apologize, Hinata. I'm fine."

"Kiba." She spoke his name with deep concern. "Why are you out here really?"

His eyes met with hers. He sighed without turning away. "Honestly? Sakura's gone full demon, and I don't want to be there with she starts her Satanic rituals."

She laughed.

"Oh, you think I'm joking? Go and see."

She looked at him doubtfully, but went to the door and opened it just enough so she could make out what was happening. There was Sakura know writing on the wall with the blood from her fingers while Ino and Kankuro frightfully argued about what to do with her, but there was another thing much more worrying than that. Hinata gasped and let the door close again.

"See, I told you," Kiba said.

"Sakura's only about half as scary as Shino in a green jumpsuit."

Kiba's eyes widened with the beginnings of a laugh. "Is he really?"

Hinata nodded. Her hand over her mouth hid the silly grin that now swept across her face. "And he's wearing a cactus hat."

"Ah." With hesitation, he extended his elbow. "Do we dare join them in the chamber of insane things?"

She linked her arm with his. They stepped into the theater just as Sasuke arrived to calm Sakura down. Then, Ino called everyone into costumes, and the rehearsal commenced.


End file.
